


Day 06 - Mirrors

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dalton Academy, Dom/sub Undertones, Hybrids, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Warlocks, Werewolves, mentions of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Blaine finds his soulmate, but there is somethingdifferentabout him. This is the story of their first ten days together.





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU that takes place during Season 2 of Glee - with some very obvious major differences - beginning with Kurt transferring to Dalton without having gone to spy on Warblers before doing so.
> 
> This is the first time I have ever attempted to write anything with any type of supernatural spin to it, so I hope I did it justice. There was a lot of different things going on in my head, and sometimes it’s hard to tell what should go on the page and what shouldn’t. Also, when I began writing this I had intended for it to be a one-shot; therefore, there were no clear chapter breaks when I went back to edit it. So, instead, each chapter is one 24hr period in the story. Because of this, there is no consistency to chapter lengths. Some are very long while others are very short. This story covers a 10 day span, so there are 10 chapters to the fic.
> 
> ****Disclaimer:** this is an AU with supernatural aspects throughout. These are my own personal visions on how I see these supernatural beings, behaviors, and characteristics; and they may or may not line up with how they are presented in other forms of media. Please don’t send me “corrections” telling me my interpretation of something in this story is wrong; I will delete it without response.

** Thursday **

Thursday afternoon Blaine Anderson was sitting in the music room with the Warbler council as they prepared for their rehearsal that afternoon. As the lead soloist for the group, Blaine was required to attend all council meetings, even though he technically wasn’t a council member.

“The headmaster called me into his office this morning,” Wes, the council leader, started. “There’s a new transfer student interested in joining the Warblers. The timing is _awful_ considering we have Sectionals next week, but he was in the glee club at his old school, so Headmaster Martin granted him an audition at today’s rehearsal; and apparently our faculty advisor, Mr. Lauriette, agreed with him. We’re expected to vote on his admission today, and if he gets a majority vote, we have one week to work him into our competition routine. I don’t know how we’re going to do that with only two rehearsals left, not including today of course; so hopefully he isn’t as good as Headmaster Martin thinks he is. Anyway, the student’s name is Kurt Hummel. I think he said he was a junior. I met him briefly and gave him a tour of the school. He seems nice, but there is something… _different_ about him.”

David, another one of the council members, looked at Wes curiously. “Different how?” he asked. “He was placed in a few of my classes, but he seemed pretty normal to me. Kept to himself though, so I didn’t actually meet him.”

“It’s his _scent_. I can’t put my finger on it,” Wes answered.

Blaine, as well as all three council members, Wes, David, and Thad, were all werewolves. Werewolves weren’t out to the general public. They were still regarded as myths by the humans. Dalton’s werewolf population wasn’t large by any means. In fact, other than the four of them, there were only three other werewolf students in the school; it just so happened that those three other students were also members of the Warblers as well.

“At first, I thought he was human,” Wes continued. “But when I got closer to him…there is this odd undercurrent that I can't pinpoint; it doesn’t smell like anything I recognize. And he also has a very wolf-like scent to him as well. But I don’t think he’s a werewolf – mostly because of the human scent – but also because he didn’t seem to pick up on _my_ scent. I’m just not sure what to make of him.”

They wrapped up their meeting as the rest of the Warblers started trickling into the music room.

\---

Wes started the rehearsal by introducing Kurt to the group and giving him the floor for his audition. Blaine sat on one of the couches, holding his breath, and gripping the armrest too tightly; he was quietly growling to himself. As soon as Kurt had walked into the room Blaine’s head started swimming with desire. Blaine could barely concentrate on what Kurt was singing. All of the other werewolves in room kept sending him curious glances, which he ignored in favor of staring hungrily at Kurt.

When Kurt had finished his audition, Wes dismissed him from rehearsal, and told him they’d vote on his acceptance and give him an answer tomorrow. Blaine immediately jumped up off the couch and volunteered to walk him out.

Blaine was holding himself very stiffly while clenching his hands into fists inside his pockets. The moment the doors to the music room closed behind them, Kurt turned to Blaine. “Are you feeling alright? You look like you’re going to be sick,” Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced back at the closed doors for a moment before responding. “Could we talk for a minute?”

“What about rehearsal? Don’t you have to go back?” Kurt asked, confused.

“They can rehearse without me,” Blaine said, in his Alpha-voice, body turned in the direction of the music room.

Kurt’s whole body shuddered. He released a shaky breath before nodding. “Um, ok, sure. I think I heard Wes say your name was Blaine, right? What did you want to talk to me about?” he replied, unsure.

“Yes, I’m Blaine, but, um, not here. Let me buy you a coffee in the student café?” Blaine answered.

Kurt nodded in agreement. The two boys didn’t say another word until they were sitting in the café with their coffees. As Blaine handed Kurt his drink, their fingers brushed up against each other.

Kurt jolted backwards, nearly dropping his coffee. “Oh my god! What was that?!” he exclaimed.

“What was what? What happened?” Blaine asked, looking around in alarm.

“You didn’t…? Oh, um, uh, n-nevermind. It, uh, it must have been n-nothing. Sorry. Um, what, uh, what did you want to talk about?” he stammered, face flushed, avoiding eye-contact.

“Kurt, I need to ask you a _very_ important question,” Blaine said, seriously.

“Okay…” Kurt replied, confused.

_**< <**Can you hear me right now? **> >**_ Blaine thought.

“Holy…how did you do that?!” he answered, a little frightened at hearing Blaine’s voice inside his head.

“So it is true then. I’m not going crazy,” Blaine muttered.

“What’s true? What are you talking about?” Kurt demanded.

“Kurt, what do you know about…werewolves?” Blaine asked, cautiously.

“Were- _whoa_! Hold on! Are you telling me that we’re… _soulmates_?” Kurt asked, awe-struck.

Blaine swallowed audibly as he nodded. “So you do know about werewolves then?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Of course I do!” Kurt scoffed. “I _am_ one! …Sort of,” he added quietly, ducking his head.

“Well, then you should know that only soulmates can communicate telepathically,” Blaine started. “Kurt, your scent, you smell like ‘ _mine_ ’,” he growled. “Ever since you walked into the music room I’ve been suppressing this irrational urge to both ravage you and protect you; which again you should recognize as an indication of being soulmates. You don’t feel that?” he asked, worried.

“No, I do! I do feel that, actually. I didn’t until you touched me though. And when you didn’t seem to know what I was talking about… I thought I was just… I didn’t realize that’s what it was,” Kurt reassured him.

“Kurt, what did you mean when you said _‘sort of’_? Because as far as I knew, a werewolf’s soulmate was always going to be another werewolf; but I have _no idea_ what you are. You smell… _human_ …but _not_ human at the same time. It’s confusing. That’s why I wasn’t sure if you would be able to hear me when I spoke telepathically, or if you’d even know about the _existence_ of werewolves,” Blaine asked, apprehensively.

“I’m a hybrid,” Kurt answered in timid voice.

“A hybrid? What do you mean?” Blaine asked.

“Half human, half werewolf,” he told him.

Blaine shook his head in confusion. “How is that even possible?”

“My mother was a werewolf; and my father is a human,” Kurt explained slowly, as if talking to a child.

“Your mother _was_ a werewolf?” Blaine asked, skeptically.

“She died when I was eight.”

Blaine looked at him sadly. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” he said, sympathetically. “But, this still doesn’t make sense to me, Kurt. I have never heard of anyone being only _half_ werewolf before. I didn’t even think that was a _possibility_! I mean, _all_ werewolves have a werewolf soulmate. And us werewolves mate for _life_. No matter who – or what – we mate with, we will _always_ be faithful to them. And them alone. Even after their death. No offense to either of your parents, but no werewolf would ever _voluntarily_ give up on their search for their soulmate to settle down with a human,” Blaine questioned, warily.

Kurt nodded. “I know. But it’s not what you’re thinking! It _wasn’t_ a forced mating! My dad’s not like that! …My mom actually found her soulmate when she was fourteen,” he began. “But both her parents – and her soulmate’s parents – told them they were too young to mate. And since their hormones hadn’t reached full maturity, they didn’t feel _compelled_ to mate right away. They were going to have some official bonding ceremony thing on the full moon a few days before her soulmate’s sixteenth birthday, and they would mate then. But about a month before the ceremony, her soulmate was killed. Since she never actually mated with him, she was free to settle down with someone else. But like you said, no wolf would ever voluntarily give up the search for their soulmate to be with someone else. And since humans don’t have soulmates, like werewolves do, my mom chose to settle down with my dad. Which is how I came about. It may not have been the same kind of love you share with a soulmate – and the bond is different – but it was still _real_ , and they were both happy together,” Kurt explained.

“Oh, wow…that’s…wow. Okay,” Blaine muttered to himself, trying to process what he just heard. “So you’re half human? What sort of impact does that have on you as a werewolf? I know you said your body didn’t recognize me as your soulmate until I touched you? So, I guess I’m just unsure about how to proceed here. Because the only thing my body wants to do right now is mate with you – and believe me I am having a _very_ hard time holding myself back from doing just that; but my head is just so full of questions and uncertainty that I don’t know what to think or do right now,” he asked, cautiously.

“The full moon doesn’t affect me the way it does you; that’s not to say it doesn’t have _any_ effect on me at all. It does. It’s just… I can’t shift into a wolf. Basically, I’m a werewolf without a wolf form. And all of my senses, as well as my strength and a bunch of other things – which are normally far superior to that of an average human – are even _more_ heightened than usual the day of a full moon. But, unfortunately, they are still inferior to those of a full-blooded werewolf,” Kurt explained. “Look, I don’t know how that will affect us; but I do know that you’re not the only one fighting their instincts to mate right now. I am trying so desperately to remember my surroundings, so I don’t climb into your lap and do something I might regret. So, shouldn’t we just trust our soulmate connection? And worry about all that other stuff later?” he added, meaningfully.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Fate wouldn’t have paired us together if this was going to be a major issue for us. So would you like to come over to my house? Because Dalton doesn’t have any werewolf faculty and I really don’t want to be expelled for lewd behavior,” he said, desperately.

“Yes, please!” Kurt agreed, enthusiastically. “Should I just follow you there, or…?”

“Um, I actually don’t have my car on campus. I got a ride from Wes this morning. I only live about 5 minutes away. Can you drive us there while I give you directions?” Blaine suggested. Kurt agreed, and they left the school together.

\---

When they arrived at Blaine’s house, Blaine showed Kurt where to park. He guided Kurt around to the side entrance which led directly into the living room of a basement apartment suite.

The cozy one-bedroom apartment had a large open-concept floorplan. Located directly behind the spacious living room was an eat-in kitchen; the transition from hardwood floors to floor tiles being the only distinguishing separation between the two rooms. On the far-right wall, there was a door that led to a hallway, where the laundry room, utility room, and stairway to the main house were located. The bathroom was located on the back wall next to the kitchen; and the bedroom was through the door on the left-hand wall.

“Welcome to my apartment. My parents live upstairs in the main house. I usually stay up there with them, but I was given the apartment as a birthday gift – for when I found my mate. The bedroom is right through here,” Blaine babbled, nervously.

Once they were in the bedroom, Blaine looked at Kurt apprehensively, “May I kiss you?”

“You better,” Kurt replied.

Blaine leaned in slowly, intending to give Kurt a sweet, gentle kiss, but as soon as their lips touched a fire was ignited inside him. The kiss immediately turned fierce and passionate. Desire overtook him as he licked his way into Kurt’s mouth; one hand cradling and positioning Kurt’s head, the other groping his ass, as he grinded against him. When the need for air became too much he pulled back just enough to breathe, resting his forehead against Kurt’s.

“Kurt, please, I need to be inside you,” Blaine said, desperately, while playing with the buttons of Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt gave a slight nod. “Yes; please,” he answered, breathlessly.

Before Kurt could even register what was happening, both he and Blaine were completely naked; and Blaine was carrying him to the bed. Blaine laid him out carefully and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. He straddled Kurt, and kissed him again, more passionately.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Blaine asked Kurt, as he warmed up some lube in his hand.

“All the time. The moon…it triggers heat-like symptoms. You don’t have to be careful with me. I like it rough. I can take it,” Kurt told him.

Blaine growled with need. He immediately pushed two fingers deep into Kurt’s hole, stretching him meticulously. “That may be so, but I still need to be careful with you. I’m a lot stronger than you think. You’re part human. I could hurt you without meaning to,” he affirmed. “Tell me if it’s too much,” Blaine commanded, using his Alpha-voice.

“Oh god. Yes, Alpha! Please, more!” Kurt cried out.

“So you _do_ recognize Alpha-commands. Good to know,” Blaine said, continuing to prep Kurt. When he finished, he lubed himself up and began to slowly enter Kurt. He ran his nose along the line of Kurt’s neck, inhaling his scent; then took hold of both of Kurt’s wrists, pinning his arms above his head, holding them there with just one hand.

When Blaine bottomed out, he remained still for just a moment. “No one else is home, and the place is heavily soundproofed. Be as loud as you want. I want to hear you,” he told Kurt before rolling his hips a few times. He pulled out so just the tip of his cock was still inside Kurt; then slammed back in roughly.

Kurt let out a scream of pleasure. “YES!! Oh, just like that! Feels so good!” he babbled, as Blaine kept pounding into him.

Blaine kept up his fast pace, testing his limits on how rough he could get with Kurt. He was kissing and biting along Kurt’s neck, enjoying the noises Kurt was making. Blaine used the hand not holding down Kurt’s wrists to tease and play with Kurt’s nipples; pinching and flicking them.

“Oh! Blaine! That feels so good! I’m close,” Kurt called out.

Blaine slowed his thrusts and pulled his head back enough to look Kurt in the eyes. “I’m just getting started here,” he said, seriously, slight concern in his voice.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to stop. I don’t want you to stop. I like the way it feels; getting fucked after I cum. The pain from the sensitivity feels amazing. I do it all the time,” Kurt told him, breathlessly.

Blaine came to a complete stop. His mouth contorted into a snarl, and he began growling at Kurt. “You’ve been with others before me?” he said, anger and hurt clouding his voice.

“ _No_!” Kurt hollered, realizing how what he said had sounded. “No. Just my vibrator. I like to leave it in my ass – on high – and play with it until I’ve cum a few times. I’ve never been touched by anyone except you! I’ve never even _wanted_ anyone else to touch me before. You’re the _only_ one I’ve ever been with. The only one I _will_ ever be with. Just you!” Kurt clarified, passionately.

Blaine’s anger instantly disappeared upon Kurt’s explanation. “Mine! All mine!” he exclaimed, growling softly. He pulled Kurt’s head up, as he leaned down and kissed Kurt fiercely. The kiss was deep, and dirty, with a little too much teeth. When he finally broke the kiss, he grabbed hold of Kurt’s legs – that were wrapped around his waist – and hiked them up onto his shoulders. Blaine had Kurt’s body practically bent in half before he started vigorously thrusting into Kurt again at a rapid pace.

“Keep doing that! Just like that! Yes! So close. I’m gonna…” Kurt shouted.

“Come on. Cum,” Blaine encouraged. He tugged on Kurt’s erection, stroking him roughly, for added stimulus, to help him along.

“AARROOOOOO!!!” Kurt howled, awkwardly, as he came.

Blaine slowed his thrusts, looking at Kurt flabbergasted. “Did you just howl?” he said, amused.

“Please don’t make fun of me while your dick is in my ass. I know I sound ridiculous; I can’t help it,” Kurt whined, turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

“Oh, honey, I wasn’t making fun of you!” Blaine replied, sweetly. He continued his slow thrusts, rolling his hips, while he spoke. “I swear; I wasn’t.”

“I sound like a newborn puppy trying to imitate the big dogs. I hate it,” he said.

“Please don’t. I think it’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard,” he told him, sincerely.

_**< <**Faster! Please go faster! **> >**_ Kurt silently told Blaine, afraid his voice might crack if he spoke aloud.

Blaine got the message and picked up speed. He grunted as he forcefully thrust himself in and out of Kurt’s tight heat. “God, you feel so good! How’re you holding up, baby? Is it too much?” Blaine asked when he heard Kurt wince and whimper.

_**< <**You’re perfect. Feels incredible. Don’t stop, **> >**_ Kurt thought, as he continued to whimper.

Blaine continued fucking into Kurt roughly; his lips and teeth all over Kurt’s neck. “You. Smell. Incredible!” he moaned each word in between kisses. It took several more minutes of vigorous thrusting – during which Kurt had cum once again – before Blaine had finally started to feel his approaching orgasm. He bit down sharply on the juncture of Kurt’s neck and shoulder and came with a loud growl; his inner voice creating a loud howl in Kurt’s mind, causing Kurt to cum once more.

Once Blaine had come down from his orgasm, he pulled out of Kurt and began sniffing him. “Mine!” he proclaimed.

“All yours, Alpha,” Kurt said, sounding dazed and out of breath.

“Something’s wrong,” Blaine said, suddenly. “Your scent didn’t change. You still smell like mine, but you don’t smell like _me_. I can only feel a surface bond. And I still have a burning need to claim you too; to _mate_ with you. That should have disappeared as soon as we both climaxed.”

“So it’s not just me that feels the need to continue having sex?” Kurt asked, confused.

“No. Maybe it’s because we mated in human form?” Blaine wondered. “Usually when werewolves mate for the first time they do so in wolf form. That’s how soulmates create their soul-bond. But you said you can’t shift; because you’re a hybrid. I don’t know what to do.”

“Wait. So werewolves that meet their soulmates live with this intense need and desire to mate until the full moon? How? I mean, I know my mom and her soulmate could wait because of their age and their hormones not being fully mature until they turned 16. But everyone else? How do they live with this _urgency_ – for days or weeks even – until the moon forces them to shift?” Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt confused for a moment. “You do know that we can shift forms whenever we want, don’t you? The full moon makes it compulsory for us to shift, whether we want to or not; but otherwise, we have complete control over which form we take,” he explained.

“Seriously? I didn’t know that. My mom only ever shifted during the moon cycle; when it was unavoidable. She never told me… I had no idea,” Kurt replied, stunned. He looked up at Blaine with a hopeful expression. “Can I see you shift? Please? I feel like I need to see your wolf. Ever since I found out you were a werewolf I’ve had this…I don’t know… _craving_ to see your wolf. I thought I needed to wait until the full moon tomorrow night though.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asked, cautiously. “I’m going to have a lot less control over my instincts when I shift. And with the state my hormones are in right now…”

“ _Please_ ,” Kurt begged, cutting him off.

Blaine nodded and got up off the bed. He stood in an empty portion of the room, a couple of feet from the bed. “Stay where you are. I don’t want you getting hurt,” he told Kurt, using his Alpha-voice. He took a deep breath and rolled his neck, loosening his muscles. There was a low, quiet growl coming from Blaine’s chest; he arched his back and that growl suddenly turned into a howl. A second later, a large black wolf stood where Blaine had been just a moment before.

“Oh you are gorgeous!” Kurt breathed out. He reached his hand out toward the wolf, beckoning him closer. “Can I…pet you?” he asked, hesitantly.

_**< <**Of course, **> >**_Blaine’s voice spoke inside Kurt’s head. Blaine’s wolf form took a few steps over to where Kurt was sitting on the bed then lowered his head for Kurt.

Kurt gently ran his fingers through Blaine’s fur, enjoying the way it felt against his skin. “I really should not be getting turned on by this! And yet, I am.” Kurt murmured, disbelieving.

_**< <**How do you think I feel? I’m the one being petted! Plus, I can smell your arousal. My head is swimming with the need to just _take _you right now. I’m_ barely _holding myself together, **> >**_ Blaine told him.

“Well, then, maybe you should. Fuck me, that is. I mean…if werewolves mate in their wolf forms, maybe you should just fuck me as a wolf,” he suggested.

_**< <**You would let me? Even though you can’t shift? You’d allow your human form to get fucked by a wolf? **> >**_ Blaine questioned. _**< <**I was holding back quite a bit earlier. I won't have as much control in this form; I could seriously hurt you, **> >** _he warned.

“I’d do anything to get these raging hormones under control. And the more I think about it, the more I _want_ it! Oh, god do I want it! I am so fucking horny right now. And the thought of getting fucked by your wolf is…oh, dear god, I want it _so_ bad. Fuck! Please? I’m desperate. Please, please fuck me! _I need it_. I need _you_ ,” Kurt begged.

_**< <**Turn over. Hands and knees. Backup to the edge of the bed, **> >**_ Blaine commanded.

In an instant Kurt was exactly where Blaine wanted him. Blaine’s wolf sniffed at Kurt’s ass, before he began licking it, using his tongue to lubricate the area. When he finished that, he lifted his front paws up onto Kurt's upper back, shoving him face first into the bed, and pushed his cock deep into Kurt's hole in one quick thrust.

Kurt screamed out, "Fuck! Holy shit!"

_**< <**You alright, baby? **> >**_ Blaine asked, as he furiously pounded into Kurt, unable to hold back.

"Oh, fuck, yes! This is _exactly_ what I needed! Feels amazing!" Kurt wailed.

_**< <**You like that? You like my giant wolf cock filling your ass? **> >**_ he grunted.

"Yes! I've never felt this full before. You are so big, so perfect. Fuck!" Kurt replied. As Kurt was saying this, he could feel something large near the base of Blaine's cock forcing its way into him. "Wh-what is that?" he asked, breathlessly.

_**< <**My knot. It locks us together until I cum; so I can't pull out, and you can’t pull off, **> >**_ Blaine explained.

"It's huge! But, god, does it feel good!" he moaned. "Blaine, oh, Blaine, I'm...I'm gonna cum!"

_**< <**No, **> >**_ Blaine growled, using his Alpha-voice. _**< <**You've already cum three times in the past half hour. Your body can’t handle much more. And if you cum now, I won't be able to stop. I can't. And I don’t want to hurt you, **> >**_he said, as he increased speed and intensity in his thrusts.

Kurt whimpered at the command. "Please, Alpha. Please let me cum. I can handle it. I promise! You won’t be hurting me. I’m _not_ human; I can take it! Please let me cum. Please,” he begged.

_**< <**You really think you can handle it? **> >**_ Blaine asked.

“I _know_ I can,” Kurt insisted.

_**< <**Alright, you may cum; but I don’t want you touching your cock! **> >** _he replied.

It only took a few more thrusts of Blaine’s cock for Kurt to cum onto the bed sheet below him; his awkward howl echoing through the room. Blaine’s snout was trailing along Kurt’s neck, his tongue poking out and licking at Kurt’s face.

_**< <**Your howl sounds even more adorable to me in this form, **> >**_ Blaine cooed, nuzzling closer.

“Oh, oh Blaine. God, you are amazing! I have never felt anything so good before. Ever. Harder, please, faster,” Kurt moaned.

Blaine gratefully obliged his request and pounded into Kurt furiously. After several long minutes, he could feel his orgasm approaching. He clamped his large wolf teeth down hard on the back of Kurt’s neck, drawing blood, as he released his orgasm into Kurt.

Kurt howled, both in pain and pleasure, as he came yet again, “Fuck!!”

While Blaine waited for his knot to shrink, he unclamped his jaw, and began licking at Kurt’s wound. _**< <**You alright, baby? I’m so sorry! I _told you _I wouldn’t have much control over my instincts, **> >**_ Blaine apologized.

“I’m fine, sweetie; really. It actually felt kinda good,” he replied, sleepily.

Blaine was finally able to pull out and immediately began licking Kurt clean of all his cum. When he finished, he sniffed at Kurt’s ass, then his neck, and sighed contentedly. He began to nuzzle against the side of Kurt’s neck that wasn’t injured. _**< <**Much better! All mine now! **> >**_ Blaine said, happily.

“Stop, that tickles!” Kurt giggled. “Can you shift back now? So we can cuddle and make out?” he asked, hopefully.

The black wolf licked Kurt’s face, and stepped over to the clearing so he could shift back. As soon as he was back on two legs, he ran out of the room then returned a few seconds later with a damp cloth to clean the bite mark on Kurt’s neck and shoulder. Once the wound was cleaned, Blaine gently picked up a sleepy Kurt and repositioned him on the bed into a more comfortable position. Then he climbed up into the bed next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“How do you feel, baby? Your need to mate disappear?” Blaine asked, gently, kissing him sweetly all over his face, neck, and shoulders; being extra careful of the tender skin around the bite mark that was already starting to bruise.

“Yes. The urges are gone. I feel great. Tired, but great. And I can feel the bond between us deepening too. It’s amazing! I have never felt anything like it before. I am so happy right now. I honestly don’t remember ever being this happy in my entire life,” he told him.

“I love you, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled at him sweetly. “I love you too.”

\---

They spent the next twenty minutes cuddling close together and lazily making out, while Kurt drifted in and out of sleep, until the sound of Kurt’s phone ringing brought them out of their happy little bubble. “Oh god, that’s my dad!” Kurt exclaimed, feeling much more awake. “I totally forgot to tell him I wouldn’t be home right away after school! Fuck! Where’s my…?” His question was cut off by Blaine handing him his still ringing phone.

“Dad! Hey, hi, can you hold on a second?” he said, as soon as he answered the call. He silently asked Blaine if he could speak to his dad alone – even though he knew Blaine would be able to hear both parts of the conversation no matter where he was in the basement – to explain things to him. Blaine reluctantly agreed, and said he’d be in the other room calling Wes, to explain why he left rehearsal.

\---

“It’s about time you called!” Wes said, in lieu of a greeting, upon answering Blaine’s call. Before Blaine could form a response, Wes hurried to add, “What happened to you at rehearsal? Why did you Alpha-command us to continue without you? And what’s the deal with the new kid?”

“Well hello to you too, Wes,” Blaine answered, sarcastically. “The ‘new kid’s’ name is _Kurt_. And I gave the Alpha-command because I needed to speak with him; _privately_. And didn’t want any of you coming after me to drag me back to rehearsal or interrupting us in any way. Turns out, Kurt is my soulmate. Which is why I was acting that way in rehearsal earlier. Because I was _trying_ not to jump him in front of everyone,” he replied.

“Wait. What? Soulmate? How? Are you sure? But he’s not a werewolf, is he?” Wes asked. “He didn’t react to you at all during rehearsal, so how can he be your soulmate?”

“I’m sure, Wes. He may not have reacted to my scent, but he _definitely_ reacted to my touch. And he _is_ a werewolf…or half werewolf, I guess,” he answered.

“ _Half_ werewolf? What’s that supposed to mean?” Wes asked, skeptically.

“It means he has a werewolf mother and a human father. And before you say it, he is _not_ the product of a forced mating. His mother chose to settle down with a human when her soulmate died before they could mate,” Blaine explained.

“How is that even possible? How is he even _alive_!? He shouldn’t be able to _exist_!” he replied, shocked.

“What do you mean by that?” Blaine asked, warily. “I mean, I know interspecies relationships are extremely rare, but they _do_ occasionally happen. Surely at least _one_ of them should be able to produce a hybrid child, right?”

“There is a _reason_ you don’t hear about hybrid children in interspecies couples. And it _isn’t_ because of how uncommon that type of relationship is; although that is a huge factor as well. It’s because despite the fact that werewolves have a ‘human’ form, our DNA isn’t compatible with human DNA. If by some miracle an embryo should actually form, there is a 99.8% chance that it won’t make it past the fetus stage. And for those 0.2% that somehow beat all the odds and do wind up become a living, breathing child, _every single one_ of them has been born with severe physical and mental disabilities and deformities. Not one of them has lived long enough to see their first birthday. The oldest hybrid on record lived to a ripe old age of 7 _weeks_. So how on earth is Kurt still alive – and healthy – at 16 _years_ old?” Wes told him.

“He’s 17 actually,” Blaine corrected him. “And I have no idea. But he is. And he’s my mate. So he’ll hopefully continue to stay alive for a long, long time.”

“Oh, man, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring you down or suggest…” he cut himself off with a deep breath. “I was just trying to wrap my head around what you said. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright; I understand,” Blaine said.

“Hey, did you get any insight on what that _other_ scent on Kurt is?” Wes asked, suddenly. “I just mean, you were able to get a lot closer to him than I was. So maybe you figured it out?”

Blaine paused, thinking. “I just sort of thought it might be due to being a hybrid? A byproduct of his human and werewolf scents mixing? Honestly, I couldn’t really think straight with my hormones going crazy. And after I mated with him, I was too busy enjoying that he now smelled like me to analyze anything else.” He could hear Kurt ending his phone call with his dad in the other room. “Hey, Wes, I gotta go. Kurt’s finally off the phone with his dad. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, go be with your mate! And tell him he’s officially a Warbler now! See ya,” Wes replied.

\---

“How did your talk with your dad go?” Blaine asked, climbing back into bed with his new mate.

“Like you couldn’t hear every word of it,” Kurt answered, rolling his eyes.

“I was trying to be respectful of your wishes by not listening in. And I was talking to Wes. I only heard you saying goodbye, because there was a pause in our conversation,” Blaine argued, playfully.

Kurt sighed. “My dad is not happy that I already mated with you. But he understands that it was out of his – and our – control. He agreed to let me stay here tonight and tomorrow night because of the full moon; but he wants me home Saturday afternoon. He’s trying to come up with an excuse to tell my step-mom and step-brother about why I’m staying here; because they’re both human and know nothing about the existence of werewolves,” he explained.

“He knows, or rather _you_ know, that we need to live together now that we’re mated, right?” Blaine asked, cautiously. “That physical separation over long distances for prolonged periods of time will cause both of us extreme pain?”

“I suspected as much, but I wasn’t certain. But you can come home with me on Saturday and help me explain all the wolf stuff that I’m still unsure of. Plus I need to go home to pack some stuff anyway, right? All I have here is my Dalton uniform and three days’ worth of clothes in an overnight bag that’s sitting in my trunk,” Kurt told him.

Blaine smirked at him, eyeing his naked body. “Other than wearing the uniform to school tomorrow, I don’t really see the need for you to wear anything at all.”

“God, I’m really gonna enjoy having you around tomorrow,” he replied.

“Just tomorrow?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“Oh, right, I haven’t told you,” Kurt started, “Well, I sort of alluded to it, but… Ever since I turned 13, the full moon has triggered these heat-like symptoms. Obviously, I don’t _actually_ go into heat, since I don’t have a uterus, but… From sunrise on the day of the full moon, until the following sunrise, I’m in a _constant_ state of arousal. It doesn’t go away. No matter what I try – or how many times I cum. Although, I’ve never tried having sex with another person before. My mind and body always seemed to reject the idea of being with someone sexually. Despite all the sexual frustration I felt, I could never bring myself to go through with it; not that I actually had a lot of options. But I didn’t want to take the risk in case I actually had a soulmate. I wasn’t sure if my human DNA would allow me to bond with another werewolf; nor did I want to risk my werewolf DNA accidentally bonding me to someone that was meant to be temporary.

“But anyway, this uncontrollable arousal is so bad that I have to wear a cock cage to school, just so I’m not walking around with an extremely noticeable erection all day. The cage has to come off before sunset though, or, well, let’s just say: it breaks itself off. I usually spend the entire night locked in my room with a vibrator – or two – shoved up my ass, just for a _hint_ of relief,” he explained. “It’s very similar to that burning need to mate we felt earlier. Only, instead of being focused on one specific person, it’s a generalized need to mate; yet at the same time, your body is rejecting the idea of letting anyone actually touch you.”

“Wow. So, how did the moon affect you _before_ you turned 13?” Blaine asked.

“It didn’t,” Kurt told him. “Well, my senses were all heightened slightly, but that’s it. I often times would lose complete track of the lunar cycle because it didn’t have any major influence over me. But after I turned 13… It actually took me a few months to realize that these symptoms were linked to the appearance of the full moon. You don’t even want to know the depths of embarrassment and humiliation I dealt with; especially trying to talk to my completely heterosexual human father about how to deal with these urges that I wasn’t even sure were completely human or not. And if that wasn’t uncomfortable enough, I then had to have him help me with buying and using dildos, vibrators, and cock cages.”

“Speaking of cock cages… do you have yours with you? I mean, there is a full moon tomorrow; and we are still expected to go to school, despite having just mated. If you need to be wearing one before sunrise… and you were planning on going straight home after school today…” Blaine trailed off, hoping Kurt understood what he was saying.

“I have an extra in my overnight bag; in case of emergencies,” Kurt answered. “And usually I’ll put the cage on before bed, so I don’t have to worry about accidentally oversleeping and not being able to get it on in the morning. I’m not really a morning person; I enjoy sleeping in.”

“Why do you even have an overnight bag with so many changes of clothing in your car anyway?” he inquired, furrowing his forehead.

“Sometimes my friends and I would have impromptu sleepovers at each other’s houses. I wanted to have outfit options and some hygiene products on hand if that happened. And I made sure that I had an extra cage in there, just in case one of those sleepovers happened to take place the night before a full moon. But mostly I kept the bag in my car so I would have a change of clothes, some facial cleanser, and shampoo at school for when I would get slushied.” Kurt explained.

“Slushied?” he asked, confused.

“One of the preferred methods of bullying at my old school was to toss an ice-cold slushie in the face of whoever it was they were making fun of,” Kurt told him, shrugging. “Without a change of clothes, I’d have to walk around in cold, wet, stained clothing all day.”

Blaine began growling at his explanation. “People at your old school did _what_ to you?”

“Throw slushies in my face; or toss me in the dumpster. They thought it was funny to pick on the gay kid,” he answered, sheepishly. Kurt could feel Blaine getting upset and tried to calm him. “Calm down, sweetie. _Please_ calm down. They can’t touch me anymore. I’m at Dalton now. With you. I’m gone from that hostile environment. They can’t hurt me anymore,” he said, mollifying Blaine.

“Yeah, well, they shouldn’t have been touching you in the first place! You’re mine!” Blaine huffed. Just then Kurt stomach growled loudly causing Blaine to instantly switch his emotions from upset to concerned. “You hungry, baby?” he asked. “Unfortunately, my kitchen is practically empty since I haven’t been living down here full-time; so we’ll have to go upstairs to my parents’ kitchen to get something to eat.”

“I’m starving. If we’re going upstairs though, I’ll need my clothes from my car. I don’t want to get my Dalton uniform dirty, and I can’t exactly walk around naked,” Kurt answered. “And no offense, but I’m not sure your clothes would fit me.”

“Why do you need clothes?” he asked, genuinely confused. A look of realization came across his face, and he shook his head with mild frustration. “Oh, right, I’m sorry; I forgot…you were raised as a human,” Blaine said, with a sigh.

“And what do you mean by that?” Kurt asked, defensively.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult. I just meant that humans have a stigma about nudity and sex that werewolves don’t. Out there,” he motioned toward his window, “we have to try to blend in and live by the rules of a human society by wearing clothes and refraining from what _that_ society deems as public indecency and/or other lewd behaviors. But when we are within our own communities, sex and nudity are just a natural part of life. No one will comment, or judge us, or look down upon us if we walk around naked. In fact, they won’t even think twice about it; it’s not something we particularly care about. They don’t even care if we have sex in public. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve seen my parents – or my friends’ parents – have sex? In both human and wolf form? Or how many times my friends and I have seen each other jerk off? Too many to count. My friends and I go skinny dipping with each other and take showers together all the time; and sometimes we’ll even just hang out and do homework together while completely naked. No one cares; it’s not a big deal to us. These things aren’t taboo in our society, like they are in a human society,” Blaine explained. “But, I understand that you weren’t raised to think like a werewolf, and our way of life isn’t what you are used to; and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, so I’ll go grab your bag from your car for you, okay?”

“Oh…Yeah, okay; thank you. My keys are in my bookbag. It’s the red and black gym bag in the trunk,” Kurt told him.

Blaine kissed him, quickly, before getting up and walking over to a dresser on the far wall. He pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt and hurriedly threw them on.

“If nudity isn’t a taboo, why are you getting dressed?” Kurt asked, cheekily.

Blaine chuckled at him. “Because there’s still a sliver of daylight and I have very nosy, human, neighbors. I’ll be back in a second.”

\---

Blaine was back in the bedroom less than a minute later with Kurt’s overnight bag in hand. “So, when I was outside, I noticed that my parents are home now,” Blaine said, hesitantly.

Kurt looked at him, confused. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but I do think I should give them some warning before I bring you upstairs. I mean, I’m sure they saw your car in the driveway, so they know _someone_ is here; and as soon as I step foot upstairs they’re going to know from my scent that I found my soulmate. And if you’re with me, they’re going to instantly know that you’re not a full-blooded werewolf.” Blaine paused and sniffed the air before getting closer and sniffing at Kurt’s neck. He looked at Kurt curiously with a hint of confusion. “Although, maybe not _instantly_ …your scent…it’s more wolf-like now than it was when we were at Dalton earlier; before it was more human than wolf. And the wolf scent being more noticeable makes it a lot harder to smell that _other_ scent that was on you; the one I couldn’t identify. Anyway, I just don’t want my parents to start hounding you about your genealogy or making you feel uncomfortable in anyway. So I think I should talk to them first, while you stay down here and get dressed. I’ll come back down to get you in a few minutes. Okay?” he asked, cautiously.

“Okay,” Kurt said, sadly.

“I love you,” Blaine told him, sincerely, causing Kurt to crack a smile. “You have nothing to worry about. Everything’s going to be just fine.” He gave Kurt a gentle kiss, and then left the bedroom.

\---

“Mom? Dad?” Blaine called out as he opened the door into the main house.

“Oh, hey, sweetheart, you’re just in time for dinner,” Pam Anderson replied from the kitchen. She made a loud gasping sound and ran into the hallway where Blaine was standing. “You found your soulmate!” she said, excitedly. She began looking around, confused. “Where is he? Why isn’t he with you? It is a _‘he’_ , right?” 

Blaine nodded, with a big smile on his face. “Yes, mom, my mate is a boy. He’s downstairs getting dressed. But I wanted to talk to you and dad about him real quick before you met him,” he added, hesitantly.

They walked into the dining room where Marc Anderson was sitting. “What did you want to talk about?” Marc asked his son.

“Kurt. My mate. He’s, um, he’s probably not what you guys are expecting,” he began. “He was raised by a human, to live as a human; and as a result, there are a lot of things he doesn’t know or understand about our culture or society.”

“He was adopted by a human?” Marc asked, cutting him off. “How? There are usually measures put in place to prevent things like that from happening accidentally.”

“No. He wasn’t adopted. His biological dad is human. Kurt’s a hybrid. His mom is a werewolf, but she died when he was little, so she wasn’t able to teach him much about werewolf culture,” Blaine explained.

Both of Blaine’s parents looked at him in stunned silence. “A hybrid?” Pam asked after a few moments, finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah, his mom chose to settle down with a human after her soulmate died before they could mate. And I _know_ that it shouldn’t be possible for interspecies couples to produce offspring, but somehow, Kurt exists. He’s half human, half werewolf; and he’s my soulmate. There is no denying that. I just didn’t want you guys to freak out when you met him. He's nervous enough about meeting you,” he told them.

“We appreciate the warning, sweetheart. And maybe it will take a little getting used to, but like you said, he's your soulmate. Fate would not have paired you together if his genetics would be problematic, or hinder your bond in some way," Pam told him, sincerely. "Well, don’t keep us waiting! I want to meet my son’s mate,” she added, cheerfully. “Mating works up quite the appetite. You both must be starving! I’ll just go get another place setting.” She went back into the kitchen, while Blaine went downstairs to get Kurt.

\---

“Kurt? Baby?” Blaine called out, quietly, as he walked back into his apartment.

Kurt stepped out of the bedroom, now wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a simple red and white striped sweater. “What did they say?” he asked, cautiously.

“They said they can’t wait to meet you. I can feel you fretting about this. Please don’t. My parents are going to love you; because I love you. You’re my mate. They have to respect our bond whether they want to or not. But luckily for us, they want to,” Blaine said, comfortingly. “My mom made dinner for us too. Let’s go eat.”

They made their way out of the apartment and up the stairs to the main house. Blaine led Kurt into the dining room and pulled out a chair for him at the table, taking the seat next to him.

“Mom, dad, I’d like you to meet my mate, Kurt. Kurt, this is my mother, Pam; and my father, Marc,” Blaine introduced them.

“It’s so nice to meet you, dear. Please, help yourself to as much food as you’d like. There’s plenty to go ‘round,” Pam replied.

After Blaine served himself and Kurt a large portion of pot roast and side dishes, the family began eating in a comfortable silence. “So, where did you two meet?” Marc asked after a moment.

“Dalton. Kurt just transferred there. He’s a junior,” Blaine answered.

“Does this mean I’m going to be getting a phone call from your school about you skipping classes today?” Marc teased.

“No, dad. We didn’t meet until Warbler rehearsal, after school, when Kurt came in to audition,” he replied, rolling his eyes at his father. “Oh! That reminds me; Wes wanted me to tell you that you’re in. You got a majority vote. You’re officially a Warbler,” he told Kurt.

“Really? That’s awesome! Thank you!” Kurt replied, excitedly. “What did you end up telling him about why you left early anyway?” he added, quietly.

“The truth. I told him that you and I needed to talk because you’re my soulmate,” Blaine replied, shrugging. He saw the look of confusion on Kurt’s face and clarified, “Wes is a werewolf too. He understands.”

“Wes is a werewolf? Are there a lot of other werewolves at Dalton?” Kurt asked, shocked.

“Not really. There’s only 7 of us. Or, 8 now, including you,” Blaine told him.

“You couldn’t tell from Wes’s scent?” Marc asked, curiously.

“No, I’m afraid my human DNA has diminished that particular trait,” Kurt began. “My sense of smell is a lot stronger than that of an ordinary human, but not strong enough to identify someone’s species by scent. As far as I know, up until today, my mother was the only werewolf I’d ever met. So, if I ever did come across any other werewolves before today, I was completely unaware of it.”

“What about your mom’s parents? Or her pack? You never met them?” Pam asked, gently.

Kurt shook his head. “No; they didn’t like the idea of her settling down with a human. They thought she should remain a lone wolf; live as if she’d lost a mate. They also hated that she told my dad that she was a werewolf; said it felt like a betrayal to them, so they disowned her the day she mated with him. I’m pretty sure they don’t even know I exist,” he told her, solemnly.

“That’s horrible,” Pam whispered, sounding heartbroken, eyes watery with unshed tears. She composed herself quickly, shaking off the melancholy of his statement, and changed the subject. “So, you just transferred to Dalton today? Where did you go before?”

“McKinley. In Lima,” Kurt answered.

“Oh, so did your family just move to Westerville then?” Marc interjected.

“Um, no, my family still lives in Lima. I was supposed to commute every day, but it looks like that will be changing now,” he replied, sheepishly.

“Lima is at least 90 miles away,” Marc said. “Why would you want to make such a long commute every day?”

“McKinley was no longer safe for me. Dalton was the nearest school that had a strictly enforced anti-bullying policy. My safety won out against a 4 hour round trip car ride,” he informed them.

Blaine began growling at the mention of Kurt being unsafe at school. Kurt put a hand on his thigh to calm him down. Blaine turned to him with a pout, pulled Kurt’s chair closer to him, and rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Mine!” Blaine said, petulantly. Kurt winced slightly, causing Blaine to spring up and look him over in alarm. “What’s wrong?” he asked, sounding panicked.

“Nothing, calm down,” Kurt told him, soothingly. “The…bite mark you left is still a little tender, that’s all.”

“I’m really sorry about that. I know you don’t heal as fast as a full-blooded werewolf; but do you know how long it will take to completely heal?” he asked, concerned.

“The teeth marks have already closed up and are practically gone,” Kurt said. “It will still be a little bruised for about a day or so.”

Pam decided it was time to change the subject again. “Blaine, sweetheart, are your friends still going with you up to the cabin after school tomorrow? Because if you and Kurt would like to be alone, I could always go up early and prep Cooper’s old cabin for them to stay in instead,” she said.

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about that. But that would be great. Thanks, mom,” Blaine answered.

“Cabin?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah, my family owns several acres of land in the woods, with a few cabins on it. My friends and I usually go there on the full moon, so we can have some space to run around and be ourselves after we shift, without fear of being seen – or hurt – by humans. It’s nice because we all live in pretty urban areas of town, and staying inside the entire night is…well, to put it mildly, a total nightmare,” Blaine explained.

“Oh, okay, but if you spend the night outside, why do you need a cabin?” Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I personally don’t like waking up cold and naked on the hard, dirty ground. My wolf form may not mind sleeping outside, but my human form isn’t a fan. And since we automatically shift back to human at sunrise no matter what, I prefer to fall asleep in a bed; we have a few extra-large mattress pads and thick blankets spread out on the floor of the cabin to make it more comfortable for our wolf form than a standard bed would be. And the cabins have door handles that our wolf forms can easily operate too, so we can get in and out without any issues,” he told him.

Kurt looked at him, giving him an embarrassed expression, and nodded in understanding. Marc and his wife shared a confused glance.

“Are we missing something?” Marc asked. “Your explanations make it sound as though Kurt doesn’t know anything about shifting.”

“That’s because I don’t. I can’t shift. I don’t have a wolf form,” Kurt answered. He took a deep breath and continued, “And once my mom realized this, she thought it was best if I wasn’t around her wolf. Or even told much about what it was like to be a wolf. I don’t even know what my mom’s wolf looked like. I’m not sure why she wouldn’t let me near her wolf, or at least talk to me about being a wolf either. Maybe she didn’t want me to feel envious or resentful? Who knows, really. But I do know that she only ever shifted when the moon forced her to. I didn’t even know that it was _possible_ to shift without the full moon; until today. Unfortunately, there’s still so much that I don’t know about werewolves; either because she died before she could tell me, or because she thought she was protecting me by keeping it secret.”

“Protecting you, how? From what?” Pam asked.

Kurt shrugged. “I’m not sure. But that’s what she always told my dad.” He paused. “My mom was very overprotective of me when I was little. Like she was scared something horrible would happen to me if her or my dad weren’t watching over me 24/7. When I was little, my parents wouldn’t allow me out of our yard unless one of them was with me; I couldn’t even be in our front yard by myself since there was no fence. I wasn’t allowed to join any groups or clubs; I was very sheltered. I was even homeschooled until I was 10. When my mom was alive, she was my teacher. I got a tutor after she passed, but my dad still oversaw all my lessons. The only reason I was put into the public school system is because it was becoming too expensive and too difficult to pay for all of my tutors _and_ for someone to watch me while my dad was at work. And there was no way my dad could work full-time, monitor my schooling, and keep an eye on me by himself. He had tried bringing me to the garage where he works instead of getting a babysitter, to cut back on costs, but it wasn’t enough. I think a lot of what they did though was largely in part due to not knowing if I understood the gravity of keeping our family’s secret; and thinking I might accidentally tell someone my mom was a werewolf.”

“I think I may have another idea as to why she was so overprotective,” Blaine started, hesitantly. Kurt gave him a curious glance, so he continued, “When I was talking to Wes, he told me that the reason you don’t hear about hybrids very often is because they have an extremely high mortality rate. I think she might’ve been afraid of losing you.”

“How high are we talking? Did he tell you?” Kurt asked, worriedly.

“He did. He told me that every single known hybrid child has died within a few months of being born,” Blaine answered. “He’s not even sure how it’s possible that you were born without any developmental deformities or disabilities; much less live as long as you have.”

“What?” he breathed out in shock. “Developmental deformities? What, so he thinks I should have been born with, like, brain damage, or organ failure, or partially formed limbs, or something? Why? I mean, I’ve never even been sick a day in my life! Not even a cold, or a sniffle; much less a life-threatening disease! Not that my mother would even _dream_ about letting a doctor come anywhere near me. Hell, I didn’t even see a doctor when I was born! The closest thing to an illness I’ve ever had was a tension headache.”

Blaine and his parents stared at Kurt in shock. “The deformities and subsequent deaths are due to complications with the incompatibility of interspecies DNA,” Blaine began, “You’ve never been to the doctor? Ever? What about all those health forms the school makes you fill out? You need medical records and doctor’s notes for some of those questions. How did you get around all that?”

“We have a close family friend who is a midwife. She’s the one who was with my mom when she was in labor with me. She’s also the only person my mom would ever trust to check me over if I ever hurt myself when I was little; which I assume that – even though it’s never been said out loud before, or even inferred to – she definitely knows about my genealogy; even if she is just a human – as far as I’ve been told anyway. But anyway, she forged a medical history for me and supplied me with some doctor’s notes, so I could enroll in public school; and again when I transferred to Dalton,” Kurt explained. “How did you deal with the health forms? It’s not like you can go to the hospital either.”

“There are plenty of werewolves out there that have a medical degree and their own private practice. Just because I need to avoid a human doctor, doesn’t mean I have to avoid all doctors,” Blaine told him. “In fact, Wes’s father is one of those werewolves with a medical degree; he’s actually our family’s physician.”

“You’ve really never been sick? Ever?” Pam asked, curiously.

“No, why? Werewolves have stronger immune systems, don’t they? That’s what my mom always told me anyway,” he replied, confused.

“We may have stronger immune systems, but werewolves are still capable of getting sick or hurt. Not as often as most humans do though; and we recover from illness a lot faster too. For example, a cold that may take a week for a human to get over, might only take us a day,” she told him.

Kurt sat silently trying to process that information. They finished their meal in relative silence, until Kurt began yawning.

“You tired, baby?” Blaine asked him, gently, while rubbing his back soothingly.

“Yeah, it’s been a really long day. I had to get up super early, so I could be at Dalton an hour before classes started to finalize my transfer. And then with everything else… I’m a little spent,” Kurt replied.

They excused themselves from the dinner table and went back downstairs to their apartment.

\---

“Did you just want to go to bed? Or did you want to take a bath or a shower first?” Blaine asked, apprehensively.

“If I say I want to take a bath first, will you join me?” Kurt teased.

Blaine smiled at him. “Only if you want me to.”

“I definitely want you to,” he replied, before kissing Blaine.

They got undressed and headed to the bathroom, taking Kurt’s overnight bag with them. While the tub filled, they brushed their teeth and did their nightly routines. Their bath started off as peaceful and relaxing, with Blaine gently washing Kurt, being mindful of the bruises he had left due to their mating; but after a while, Blaine had Kurt in his lap, riding him like his life depended on it. Once they both had cum – Blaine once, Kurt twice – they rinsed themselves off and got out of the tub. They quickly dried themselves off and collapsed into bed together, naked, and fell asleep.


	2. Friday

** Friday **

Around 5am Blaine was startled awake when the mattress he was lying on began to shake slightly. He looked around in alarm trying to figure what woke him, when he heard a whimpering sound. The bed shook slightly again, and he glanced over at his mate. Only instead of seeing the boy he fell asleep next to, he saw a very large, pure white wolf.

The whimpering sound increased and Blaine, very cautiously, put his hands on the wolf to try and comfort him. _**< <**Shh…it’s okay, baby, it’s okay. I’m here, **> >**_ he said, telepathically; hoping that Kurt would hear him. _**< <**Kurt, honey, I need you to wake up, **> >**_ he pleaded.

Blaine got up, walked around to the side of the bed, and knelt down next to Kurt. It took several minutes of him gently stroking Kurt’s fur and talking to him softly – both out loud and telepathically – before Kurt groggily started to awaken. _**< <**Blaine? What’s going on? Are you okay? **> >**_ Kurt asked him.

“I’m fine, baby. Are you?” he replied, quietly.

_**< <**It’s so early. Why did you wake me up? **> >**_ Kurt whined. _**< <**It’s not time for school yet, is it? **> >**_

“No, honey it’s not. But you sounded like you were in pain. Are you okay?” Blaine tried again.

_**< <**I’m fine. I’m just tired. Can I go back to sleep now? **> >**_ he asked.

“Honey,” Blaine began, hesitantly, “I need you to stay calm and take inventory of your body.” He noticed Kurt’s ice blue eyes starting to droop, and urgently added, “Please, baby, this is important.”

Kurt let out a huff of air and moved his head so that he could see the rest of his body. Blaine could see the moment Kurt realized what Blaine wanted him to see. Kurt’s body jolted backwards.

_**< <**What’s happening!? **> >**_ Kurt exclaimed.

“You shifted in your sleep. Can you shift back?” Blaine replied.

_**< <**How? What do I do? **> >**_ he asked, sounding panicked.

“Just remain calm. Okay? Can you do that?” Blaine asked. He waited until Kurt’s emotions were a little more settled before continuing. “Okay, now just take a deep breath and picture yourself in your human form. Let your instincts guide you.”

Kurt tried following his instructions, but nothing was happening. _**< <**It’s not working! **> >**_ he cried. _**< <**Now what? Am I gonna be stuck like this forever? **> >**_

“Baby, you need to calm down,” Blaine said, using his Alpha-voice. Once Kurt stopped panicking, he continued talking in his regular voice. “Come on, let’s go out in the living room and try again. There’s more space there. I can shift and try to walk you through this. Okay?”

Blaine stood off to the side and watched Kurt carefully, in case he needed help; but Kurt hopped down off the bed and trotted out of the room without any issues. Once in the living room, Blaine shifted into his wolf form and nuzzled himself against Kurt.

_**< <**How are you taller than me even in wolf form? I’m an Alpha, I should be taller than you, **> >**_ Blaine pouted.

_**< <**I don’t even know how I _have _a wolf form, and you’re complaining that I’m taller than you? **> >**_ Kurt quipped.

_**< <**Sorry, **> > **_Blaine said, sheepishly. _**< <**Okay, I want you to clear your head. Picture your human form. And just let your instincts guide you. It should come as naturally to you as walking. You don’t have to think about putting one foot in front of the other; your body just does it. This should be similar. Think about shifting back into human form. **> >** _He tried sending Kurt mental images and their accompanying sensations telepathically, to act as an additional guide.

Kurt closed his eyes and did as Blaine said. _**< <**It’s still not working, **> >** _Kurt complained. _**< <**I think I’m doing it right though, because I can feel my body _trying _to shift. But it’s almost like there is something blocking it; preventing me from doing so. **> >**_

**_< <_** _There is a full moon tonight. Maybe that’s what’s holding you back? **> >** _Blaine suggested.

_**< <**Maybe. So what do I do now? **> >** _Kurt asked.

_**< <**Well, now we get my mom to call Dalton and have us excused from classes; and then I find a way to smuggle you out of the house – away from the eyes of nosy neighbors – so we can go up to the cabin early. Hopefully you’ll shift back in the morning when the full moon passes. If not, then we search for a new plan, **> >**_ Blaine said.

_**< <**Do you think Dalton will call my dad? To make sure he knows I’ve been excused? We have to call him. Tell him what happened. He’ll probably want to come down here and see for himself; to make sure I’m okay, **> >**_ Kurt replied.

Blaine shifted back to his human form and went to get Kurt’s cellphone.

\---

“Kurt? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Burt Hummel answered upon seeing Kurt’s name on his caller ID screen before 7am.

“Mr. Hummel,” Blaine started.

“Who is this? Why do you have my son’s phone?” Burt demanded.

“This is Blaine Anderson; Kurt’s mate,” he continued.

Once again, he was cut off by Burt’s gruff voice, “Is Kurt alright?”

“Kurt’s fine…sort of,” Blaine said, tentatively.

“Sort of? What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“Kurt shifted in his sleep,” Blaine started to explain. “He’s a wolf at the moment. And there is something preventing him from shifting back. We think it might just be because of the full moon tonight; but since this is the first time he’s ever shifted – and it wasn’t even a conscious shift – we don’t know for certain.”

Blaine could hear Burt letting out a loud sigh. “You’re telling me my son is a wolf? And you have no way of knowing how long he will stay that way?”

“Yes, sir, that’s exactly what I’m telling you. My mom is going to call Dalton to have us excused from classes today. Kurt wanted me to call and warn you; in case Dalton needs to verify his absence with you,” Blaine told him. “I’m going to take him out to my cabin, so that he can stretch his legs and run around without my neighbors panicking and calling animal control.”

“I wanna come see him. I need to make some phone calls first and get someone to cover the shop for me. Text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he replied, leaving no room for argument, before hanging up.

Blaine sent a text with an address and some basic directions, and then headed upstairs.

\---

“Mom?” Blaine asked, walking into his parents' kitchen.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you and Kurt want some breakfast?” Pam replied. “I know your kitchen doesn’t have much in it right now, but I’m going to do some extra grocery shopping and stock it for you while you’re at school today. But you know you and your mate are always welcome to come eat your meals with us whenever you want.”

“Thanks, mom. But I actually came up here because I need you to do me a favor. Can you call Dalton and excuse Kurt and I from classes today?” he asked.

Pam sighed. “I know that you just mated and it’s tempting to want to stay in bed with him all day, but your schooling is important.”

“No, mom, that’s not it. Kurt _can’t_ go to Dalton. And I need to stay with him,” he began.

“What happened to him? Is he okay?” she asked, concerned.

“Somehow Kurt shifted in his sleep. And he said it feels like there is something preventing him from shifting back. And even if we _can_ get him to shift back to his human form, there’s a full moon tonight; I don’t want to take the chance that he won’t shift again while at school. Especially since this was an unconscious shift in the first place,” he explained.

“I thought he said last night that he can’t shift? That he doesn’t have a wolf form?” she questioned.

“He didn’t. In order for us to create a soul-bond, my wolf had to mate with his human form. We had tried mating with both of us as humans first – since he couldn’t shift – but all it did was create a surface bond. Then once he found out we could shift without the full moon, he begged me to shift and mate with him that way in hopes that we’d be able to form a soul-bond and eliminate the desperate urge to mate – which obviously worked. This is the first time he’s _ever_ been able to shift; and it wasn’t even a conscious choice,” he told her. Blaine hesitated before speaking again. “Mom, there’s something else. Kurt…his wolf…he’s _completely_ white. Pure snow-white fur with ice blue eyes. He’s the most beautiful wolf I’ve ever seen,” he said, in awe.

“How is that possible? All-white werewolves are supposed to be extinct,” Pam wondered.

“I know that, mom. I’m just as confused as you are. I have no idea how it happened. But it’s true. He’s an all-white wolf with a human parent. And his wolf form is at least two inches taller than mine too! It shouldn’t be possible for a non-Alpha to be that big. I mean, everything about him – his whole _existence_ – is a mystery!” Blaine answered, tossing his hands in the air.

“Okay, I’ll call Dalton and have both of you excused. Do you have any idea what you’re going to do?” she asked.

“I want to sneak him out of the house and take him up to the cabin now. I already called his dad. He’s going to meet us there in a couple of hours,” he told her.

“Alright; bringing him to the cabin sounds like a good idea,” she agreed. “But I think we should call Dr. Yeung; see if he can help with anything. I’m sure he’d be willing to make a house call considering the circumstances.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Wes already told him about Kurt being hybrid too,” Blaine said. “If he’s able to come up to the cabin and look at Kurt, I’d appreciate all the help I can get.”

\---

“The seats in the back of your SUV fold down, right?” Blaine asked Kurt, as he walked back into their apartment.

_**< <**Yeah, why? **> >**_ he responded.

“I just think it will make it easier for you to fit in the car that way,” Blaine said. He bypassed Kurt and collected Kurt’s overnight bag from the bathroom, then walked into their bedroom to retrieve his own pre-packed bag from the closet. He found something comfortable for himself to wear, got dressed, and brought their bags out into the living room.

_**< <**Why do I need to fit in the back of my car? **> >**_ Kurt asked, suspiciously.

“So we can drive up to the cabin,” Blaine answered.

_**< <**Except, no one drives my car but me, **> >**_ Kurt told him.

“Kurt, how do you plan on driving as a wolf?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at him. “We can’t take my car because I need a new alternator. That’s why Wes drove me to school yesterday. Besides, your wolf is practically the same height as me right now! The backseat is the only place you’ll fit.”

Kurt made a whining sound. _**< <**You are so lucky I love you, **> >**_ he conceded.

Blaine smiled at him brightly. “I really am.” He gave Kurt’s snout a kiss and ran his fingers through Kurt’s fur. “Okay, I’m gonna bring this stuff out to the car and fold the seats down. Then I’m gonna back the car up as close to the door as I can get it.”

_**< <**Bring a blanket to cover my seats! I don’t know if I shed or not, and I don’t want my seats covered in fur! **> >**_ Kurt demanded.

\---

“Okay, I had to drive up on the lawn, but the path from the door to the car is out of view of the neighbor’s house,” Blaine said, entering the apartment. He paused when he saw his mom in his living room standing frozen as she stared at Kurt’s wolf. “Mom? You okay?”

Pam shook herself out of the trance she was in then turned to her son. “Yeah, sorry, sweetheart. I just came to deliver some breakfast for the road. I know the cabin is fully stocked, but I thought you might want to eat before you get there.” She turned back to look at Kurt again. “God, you weren’t exaggerating. He really is _beautiful_ ,” she told Blaine, wistfully. “I never thought I’d see an all-while werewolf outside of historical drawings.” She took a deep breath before continuing, “Well, I don’t want to hold you up any longer. I have a few errands to run then I’ll head up to the woods to prep Cooper’s cabin for your friends. Oh! And before I forget, Dr. Yeung said he can’t make it out to the cabin until lunchtime; but you can expect to see him then, okay? Stay safe!” Pam gave her son a kiss on his forehead, and bowed her head respectfully toward Kurt, before exiting their apartment and heading back upstairs.

_**< <**What was that about? **> >**_ Kurt asked apprehensively, as he followed Blaine outside to the car. _**< <**She just kept looking at me like I was some kind of creature from another planet or something. And what did she mean about Dr. Yeung? **> >**_

“Dr. Yeung, Wes’s father, is going to come up to the cabin and look you over. See if he might be able to help you shift back; or at least give an explanation for what’s happening. As for my mom,” he hesitated just a moment before continuing, “she’s just never seen an all-white werewolf before. Your wolf is absolutely beautiful. I’d stare at you all day too if I didn’t have to concentrate on driving,” Blaine said, playfully. He made sure Kurt was comfortable in the back of the car and placed an open container of food within his reach, before closing the hatch and getting in the driver’s seat.

_**< <**What aren’t you telling me? **> >**_ Kurt asked, suspiciously.

“Werewolves with your coloring were extremely rare. They were…revered; admired; respected; in some ways they were considered to be nobility.” Blaine paused his explanation as he checked for oncoming traffic then pulled out onto the road.

_**< <**Were? **> >**_ Kurt interjected.

Blaine gave him a slight nod. “They’ve also been thought to be extinct for the past 1,200 years. The only proof of their existence is old historical paintings and stories passed down through the generations. It’s a little overwhelming coming face to face with someone that, for all intents and purposes, should not exist.”

**< < __** _Wow. So I shouldn’t be alive because I’m a hybrid. And I shouldn’t be alive because my fur is white. Oh! And if you ask the bullies at my old school, I shouldn’t be alive because I’m gay. I’m just a real freak of nature, aren’t I? **> >**_ he replied, bitterly.

“No! Baby, you are not a freak!” Blaine insisted. “You are a _miracle_! You’re _my_ miracle!”

\---

They continued the drive to the cabin with easy conversations about school, the Warblers, and Blaine’s friends. About 20 minutes later, Blaine turned off the main highway and began driving down a long dirt road. There were several large signs posted along the road that read: ‘ **NO ADMITTANCE! PRIVATE PROPERTY! NO TRESPASSING!**’. They followed the dirt road for another 5 minutes, until it opened into a small clearing. Blaine parked the car and hopped out then opened the back so Kurt could get out. He grabbed their bags and told Kurt to follow him up the East pathway.

“Welcome to our cabin,” Blaine said, cheerfully, as the cabin came into view. He dug out his keys and led Kurt inside once the door was unlocked. The interior of the cabin was all one large room. There were six thick, plush, oversized mattress pads – with dozens of soft blankets and pillows – all pushed together to look like one gigantic bed, laying on the floor along the right-hand wall of the cabin. Along the left-hand wall there was a coffee table, a narrow 3-person couch, a small round breakfast table that could only fit two chairs, and a wood burning fireplace. Near the fireplace was the beginning of an extra-large, L-shaped, open-shelved pantry – which was overflowing with non-perishable foods – that continued onto the back wall of the cabin. Along the back wall, next to the pantry, was a compact full-feature kitchenette. Further along that wall there was a free-standing bathtub with dual shower heads, and a small bathroom vanity.

Upon entering the cabin, Blaine immediately dropped their bags next to the door and began to undress.

_**< <**What are you doing? **> >**_ Kurt asked, sounding scandalized.

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s tone. “Well I can’t very well shift with my clothes on. And I don’t know about you, but I’d feel more comfortable if we were in the same form. My wolf feels very unsettled and is just itching to come out.” He placed his clothes on top of their bags and motioned for Kurt to go back outside.

As soon as they were both outside, Blaine shifted into his wolf form. _**< <**Much better, **> >**_ he said, snuggling up to Kurt and nuzzling into his neck.

Kurt made a happy sounding noise of contentment and nuzzled him back. _**< <**Mmm, that feels good, **> >** _he moaned. _**< <**Keep that up and I guarantee that I will get very horny very quickly. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Then my plan is working, **> >**_ Blaine replied, flirtatiously.

_**< <**You know, it just figures, the one full moon where I actually have someone willing to fuck my brains out all day long, and I’m _not _consumed with uncontrollable arousal, **> >**_ Kurt joked. _**< <**Though, I’m definitely still up for a good fucking, **> >** _he added, quickly.

_**< <**Good. Because I’ve been wanting to be inside you since I first laid eyes on you this morning, **> >** _Blaine whispered, seductively. He nipped at Kurt’s neck, then promptly got behind Kurt, mounted him, and shoved his cock deep inside of him.

When Blaine entered him, Kurt made a noise that was a cross between a whine and a whimper. Blaine didn’t give Kurt any time to adjust to being filled and immediately started thrusting vigorously. It only took a moment before Kurt could feel Blaine’s knot forming at the base of his cock.

_**< <**Oh, that feels good! **> >**_ Kurt moaned. _**< <**Though, as much as I love the way that knot feels, I’m not sure if I’ll ever get used to it. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Then I guess it’s good that my human form doesn’t have a knot for you to worry about, **> >**_he replied.

_**< <**Are you saying that if I’m stuck like this you’ll fuck my wolf with your human form? **> >** _Kurt asked, between groans of pleasure.

_**< <**I meant for when you return to your human form. You won’t be stuck like this forever. And I can almost guarantee that we will have more sex in human form than we do as wolves, **> >**_ Blaine answered. _**< <**God, you feel amazing like this! Is it just me, or does this actually feel better than when we first mated? Fuck! I want to be inside you like this forever. **> >**_

After several more minutes, where the only sounds were moans and grunts from both boys, Blaine spoke up again. _**< <**How are you holding up, baby? You haven’t felt the need to cum yet? **> >**_

**_< <_** _No, not yet. I guess being a wolf has increased my stamina, **> > **_Kurt told him.

Blaine growled and shoved his cock deeper into Kurt, pistoning his hips as he did so, causing Kurt to whimper loudly. _**< <**Well that certainly changes things. Oh! I’m close now. Too close; I’m gonna cum, **> >**_ Kurt cried out.

_**< <**Do it. Cum, **> >**_ Blaine commanded.

Kurt let out a loud, deep, full-bodied howl as he came. The sound helped tip Blaine over the edge, and he released his orgasm into Kurt with his own accompanying howl.

_**< <**Holy shit, Kurt; that howl was sexy! **> >**_ Blaine told him, as he came down from his high.

_**< <**Looks like increased stamina isn’t the only good thing this form is good for then_, **> >** Kurt joked. _**< <**So glad to be rid of that awkward newborn puppy howl I had before. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Aw, come on, Kurt; that howl was adorable, **> >**_ he cooed, as he nuzzled the back of Kurt’s neck.

_**< <**No it wasn’t_, **> >** Kurt replied. _**< <**And, not that I mind really, but are you going to pull out anytime soon? **> >**_

**_< <_** _I can’t just yet; but I will as soon as my knot shrinks, **> >**_ he said.

\---

Once Blaine’s knot shrunk enough that he could pull out, he began showing Kurt all around the property, while attempting to teach Kurt how to embrace his wolf. _**< <**Kurt, you have to stop thinking like a human. Embrace your wolf. Clear your mind, and follow your instincts, **> >**_ Blaine said, after listening to Kurt complain about learning how to hunt his own dinner, and how unhygienic it was to go to the bathroom outside.

_**< <**I’m not going to kill a rabbit just so I can eat it raw. That’s gross, **> >**_ Kurt replied. _**< <**I’d rather starve. Besides, your mom said there was plenty of _actual _food back at the cabin for us to eat, and you can still shift in order to cook it, right? So, there is no need for me to learn how to hunt. **> >**_

**_< <_** _There are plenty of reasons; but fine, we’ll saving hunting for another time_ , **> >** Blaine acquiesced. _**< <**But unfortunately, as far as using the bathroom is concerned, you don’t have any other options. So, you’re going to have to unlearn these human concepts and start thinking like a wolf. **> >**_

**_< <_** _What do you mean there aren’t any other options? **> >**_ Kurt asked, nervously.

_**< <**Honey, we’re in the middle of the woods! Do you really think my cabin is hooked up to the city sewage system? **> >**_Blaine replied. _**< <**We don’t even have a toilet anywhere on the property. Not even a makeshift outhouse. The trees are your bathroom. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Oh my god! Why? **> >**_ Kurt panicked.

_**< <**We spend one night a month out here. And for the majority of that time, we’re wolves, **> >**_ Blaine told him. _**< <**What is a wolf going to do with a toilet? **> >**_

**_< <_** _Okay, okay, I guess I can see your point on that, **> >**_ he conceded. _**< <**But, you at least have running water, right? To clean up afterwards? I mean, I’m pretty sure there was a shower in the cabin, so… **> >**_

**_< <_** _Yes, we have running water. And there’s a pond to bathe in too – unfortunately it’s November so that is slightly frozen at the moment_ , **> >** Blaine confirmed. _**< <**But since full moons aren’t always on a weekend, we’re usually in need of a shower before having to rush off to school the next morning, after having spent most of the night outside as a wolf. And most of the time we don’t have enough time to go home first, so that’s why we got a shower for the cabin. The water comes from a private well, and we get our electricity from a generator that we only ever turn on when we’re actually here; which is why we only have dry/non-perishable foods at the cabin…which is why you need to learn to hunt. **> >**_

Kurt huffed in displeasure, and reluctantly agreed to let Blaine teach him how to hunt as well as the cleanest, most sanitary way to relieve himself.

_**< <**See, that wasn’t so bad was it? **> >**_ Blaine asked, once Kurt’s bladder was finally empty. _**< <**You know, it’s strange to me that you’d find peeing on a tree to be unnatural, but you’d happily agree to letting me fuck you outside in the dirt. **> >**_

**_< <_** _That’s because my hormones were in control of my actions; not my brain, **> >**_ he argued. _**< <**And besides, having sex outside as a wolf is a completely different thing. I would never allow my naked human body to roll around in the dirt outside like that. No matter how desperate I was to be fucked. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Oh, I eagerly accept that as a challenge, **> >**_ Blaine teased. Suddenly he stopped and turned toward the pathway leading up to the cabin. _**< <**Someone’s coming up the path, **> >** _he said, ears twitching.

Kurt turned in the direction of the pathway and sniffed the air. _**< <**Motor oil. It’s my dad! **> >** _He started running over toward the path, but Blaine stopped him.

_**< <**Careful, baby, you don’t want to move too fast. You’re a giant wolf. He might not recognize you right away. You don’t want to scare him, **> >** _Blaine told him. Blaine then slowly started walking down toward the path with Kurt following close behind him.

As they got closer, Blaine became more cautious and on edge. **< < __** _Something doesn’t smell right. Are you sure that’s your dad? **> >**_

**_< <_** _I told you before, my sense of smell has always been stronger than that of an average human; even more so on a full moon, **> >**_ Kurt replied. _**< <**I may not be able to identify scents in the same way that you can, but I _can _recognize my dad’s scent. Trust me; it’s him. **> >**_

Burt came into view and stopped short upon seeing the two large wolves lumbering toward him. He glanced back and forth between them. Looking straight at the white wolf he cautiously asked, “Kurt?” Kurt nodded in response. Burt then looked over at the black wolf. “I take it that means you’re Blaine?” Blaine nodded. “Now, you said Kurt can’t shift back; but you can, right? So you mind shifting, so I’m not having a one-way conversation here?”

Blaine double checked with Kurt once again that the man before them was his father then shifted into his human form. “Sorry about that,” he told Burt. “It’s just more comfortable for both of us when we’re in the same form.”

Burt averted his eyes. “You got some clothes you can put on, kid?”

“In the cabin,” he replied, motioning his head up the path. Once back in the cabin, Blaine hurriedly tossed on his discarded t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Alright,” Burt started, “so, what exactly happened here?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” Blaine told him. “We were asleep; I woke up because I heard Kurt whimpering. When I looked over at him, he was in wolf form. I have no idea when the transition started or how long it lasted. I don’t even know how he shifted without knocking me – or himself – off the bed. And Kurt slept through the entire transformation too. He didn’t even realize it had happened. When I woke him, it took several minutes for him to register that he wasn’t in human form anymore. I calmed him down and tried to teach him how to shift back; but he told me he could feel something blocking the shift from happening. We _think_ the block is due to the impending full moon; but we’re not positive on that.”

“And nothing unusual or anything happened before that?” Burt checked. “He didn’t feel differently? Or act differently in any way?”

Blaine looked over at Kurt’s wolf, silently asking him to answer. He turned back to Burt and shook his head. “No. He says he felt fine; everything was normal. The only thing different about yesterday – besides the new school – was that we mated.”

“So, it’s possible that mating did something to his werewolf genes; caused this shift to happen,” Burt suggested.

“It’s extremely possible,” he agreed. “But since Kurt is the only known hybrid in existence, there is no prior records of anything even remotely similar for us to begin trying to understand any of this. Everything about him is a complete mystery to us.”

“What do you mean? There must be other hybrids out there. He can’t be the only one,” Burt argued.

“No,” Blaine started, shaking his head, sadly. “Interspecies relationships are _extremely_ uncommon. Plus, there is an incompatibility between human and werewolf genetics that makes producing offspring nearly impossible. And in the very unlikely event that a hybrid child _is_ born, they have severe developmental disabilities, making it impossible for them to survive for more than a few months. Kurt is one of a kind. And it’s not just his hybrid status that makes him that way either; his coloring does too.”

“Coloring?” Burt questioned.

“His fur. It’s completely white. No trace of gray, brown, or black anywhere,” he replied. “Werewolves with pure all-white fur, like his, haven’t been seen in over 1,200 years. And when they were around, they were very rare.” He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. “Mr. Hummel, if you don’t mind me asking, do you know what Kurt’s mother’s wolf looked like? Did she have a lot of white fur?”

Burt closed his eyes, as if searching for a memory. “I only saw her wolf a couple of times; from what I remember, she was very tall. Slender. Strong. Her fur was a combination of gray and sandy brown with just a little bit of white around the snout.”

Blaine nodded, seemingly disappointed by that answer. He suddenly tilted his head toward the cabin door. “Sounds like my mom just got here. Excuse me, for a moment.” He left Burt alone with Kurt and ran toward the clearing where everyone parked.

\---

Pam had just popped open the trunk of her car when Blaine ran over to her. “Blaine, sweetie, are you okay?” she asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he replied, automatically. “But I do need your help with something. Kurt’s dad is here. There is something off about his scent, but I can’t place it. I don’t know if the overpowering scent of motor oil is just confusing my senses and making me think there’s something else there or what. But I’m pretty sure whatever it is that I’m smelling is just a more potent version of that _other_ scent on Kurt; the one that is neither werewolf nor human. I know you might not have smelled it on Kurt earlier because when our scents mixed after we mated, it got buried under a more potent wolf scent. You have to be practically on top of him to smell it now. But I was hoping you might recognize the scent on Mr. Hummel. Because Kurt thinks I’m making a big deal out of nothing, and says there is nothing unusual about his dad’s scent. And whatever it is, it’s driving me crazy; and not in a good way.”

She looked down at the bags of groceries and other supplies in the trunk of the car, then swiftly closed the hatch. “This stuff can wait. Where are they?”

“In my cabin,” he said, leading the way up the path.

\---

Blaine opened the door to the cabin, motioning his mother to step inside. “Mr. Hummel, I’d like you to meet my mother, Pam. Mom, this is Kurt’s father, Burt.”

As Burt stood up and took a step toward her with his hand extended in greeting, Pam gasped, put her hand on her chest, and took a step backwards.

“Mom? Are you okay? Mom?” Blaine asked, rushing to her side.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she reassured him. “I am terribly sorry about that. My apologies; I didn’t mean to be so discourteous. The scent was just a lot stronger than I was anticipating. And I was not expecting your mate’s father to be a warlock.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in shock as Burt looked at the two of them in confusion. “Warlock?” Burt asked, sitting back down on the tiny couch against the wall. “What’s that supposed to mean? Is that some sort of slang term for something?”

Blaine looked over at Kurt for answers. _**< <**You didn’t tell me your dad was a warlock. You said he was an ordinary human. **> >**_

**_< <_** _He_ is _an ordinary human, **> >**_ Kurt told him. _**< <**What exactly do you mean by warlock anyway? You don’t think my dad has magic powers, do you? Because, trust me; he doesn’t. He’s just a regular, ordinary human being. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Kurt, when your dad first got here, I told you something about him didn’t smell right, **> >** _Blaine began. _**< <**His scent isn’t _just _human. There’s another scent on top of it. You have a similar undercurrent to your scent as well. I had brushed it off as a side effect of your human and werewolf scents mixing. But your dad being a warlock makes so much more sense. **> >**_

“Is someone gonna answer my question?” Burt asked.

Blaine shared a look with his mother before answering the question himself. “A warlock is a human that is capable of using both light and dark magic; both with – _and without_ – the use of spells or potions.”

“Magic? You mean like that hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo stuff?” Burt asked, skeptically. “You expect me to believe that crap is real?”

“Sir,” Blaine began, hesitantly, “With all due respect, you are currently sitting next to your son who is _literally_ a giant wolf at the moment. Is the existence of magic really that farfetched for you to believe in?”

Burt glanced between his son and Blaine then sighed in resignation. “I see your point,” he replied. “But what makes you think I know how to do any of that magic stuff?”

“Your scent,” Pam answered. “You have magic in your blood; powerful magic. The scent is _very_ strong. Stronger than it should be. I can smell it – even through the haze of oil and gasoline.”

“So can I,” Blaine added. “I even mentioned to Kurt, when you first got here, that there was something different about your scent. I didn’t realize what I was smelling was magic though; because I’ve never been around magic before. I just know that it exists. And I can smell it on Kurt too. It’s extremely subtle on him though; hidden underneath the werewolf and human scents.”

“If you’ve never smelled magic before, why do you think that’s what this other scent on me is?” Burt questioned. “I’m just saying, I don’t know the first thing about this magic stuff. You’d think if I could use it, I’d know, right?”

“Blaine has never been around magic before, but I have,” Pam told him. “It’s a very specific scent. I’m _positive_ that there is magic in your blood. A lot of it too. I’d stake my life on it.”

“Wait a second,” Blaine said, suddenly. “Warlocks come into their full power at age 13, right?”

“That’s correct,” his mother answered, warily.

Blaine looked at Kurt. “You said you weren’t affected by the full moon until you were 13. That can’t be a coincidence.”

_**< <**Are you saying magic made me horny? **> >**_ Kurt asked, skeptically. _**< <**That’s ridiculous! **> >**_

“No; not exactly,” he replied. “I’m saying that maybe, that might’ve just been a side effect of something else. Maybe when the magic in your blood reached its full potency it began interacting with your werewolf DNA differently…or something. I don’t really know; but, Kurt, think about it…you having magic in your blood could explain so much! And not just why the moon didn’t affect you until you turned 13 either. It could explain how you’re still alive; and why you were born without any developmental issues or disabilities.”

_**< <**But I don’t know how to use magic at all; and neither does my dad! **> >**_ Kurt said. _**< <**If he could use magic – if there was a _chance _he could have passed that magic onto me genetically – he would have said something to me. My parents were very upfront with me about my supernatural lineage. Why would they tell me I’m part werewolf but not mention anything about the possibility of being part warlock? Couldn’t there be another explanation for how/why I survived? **> >**_

Blaine shrugged, helplessly. “I honestly don’t know, Kurt.”

“Sweetheart,” Pam began, gently, “you know that neither Burt nor I can hear Kurt, right? We can only hear what you’re saying to him. So, if he has questions, we’re going to need you to translate for us; otherwise we can’t help.”

Blaine chuckled, grateful for the release of tension in the room. “Yeah, mom, I know that.” He let out a breath, feeling slightly overwhelmed with all that was happening. “Kurt was just saying that he has no reason to believe that his dad is lying about his inability to use magic; and was curious if there was another explanation to how he survived as a hybrid when no one else has – an explanation that _doesn’t_ involve magic.”

_**< <**Also, if this particular scent you guys are picking up on _is _magic, wouldn’t that mean my mom would have been able to smell it too? Wouldn’t she have known about the supposed magic in my dad’s blood? **> >**_ Kurt asked. _**< <**She would have said something to him – to _us _– if she knew. **> >**_

“There is absolutely no doubt your mom would have noticed the scent,” Blaine told him. “But it’s very possible she had never encountered magic before and therefore didn’t know what the scent was. And since your dad doesn’t appear to have access to the magic inside him, identifying the scent didn’t seem like a priority for her. But without her here to confirm anything…it’s just a guess.”

“Well, Dr. Yeung should be here shortly. He might be able to shed a little more insight on things,” Pam added.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Yeung?” Burt asked, suspiciously. “Who is that? And what does he have to do with anything?”

“He’s a member of my pack, and our family’s physician,” Pam told him. “I called him this morning to see if he could tell us why Kurt shifted, or why he can’t shift back.”

“My son is _not_ going to be looked at by any doctor,” Burt argued. “Especially not some _werewolf_ that I’ve never met and know nothing about.”

Pam and Blaine shared a look of confusion with each other. “Mr. Hummel?” Blaine began, hesitantly. “Dr. Yeung completed his training at a highly respected and accredited medical school; and is fully licensed to practice medicine in the state of Ohio. He’s also done extensive research on werewolf genetics as well as our anatomy, physiology, and biology. And as a werewolf himself, you can guarantee he isn’t going to go around blabbing about Kurt’s genetic makeup; and as a doctor, he’s prohibited from discussing Kurt’s medical records with anybody. If he can help, then why is Kurt seeing a doctor a bad thing?”

“Kurt’s mother, Elizabeth, was very adamant that he _never_ be taken to a doctor,” Burt said. “If he absolutely needed to be seen by someone, he had to go to Maggie; no one else. She had her reasons, and I plan on respecting her wishes.”

“I’m assuming Maggie is the midwife friend Kurt told us about last night?” Pam checked. When Burt nodded, she continued, “Did Elizabeth ever tell you what those reasons for keeping Kurt away from doctors were? I’m just a little curious because Kurt had said that, as far as he knew, Maggie was human? I assume her being Kurt’s primary medic means that she is aware of his supernatural lineage. But I’m curious to know how much she really knows about our species; and why. What made Elizabeth choose Maggie as the sole medical personnel allowed to treat Kurt? Because it doesn’t make sense to me that a werewolf would not only voluntarily expose the existence of their species to a human, but trust that a human would be better suited to care for the medical needs of their child over that of another werewolf.” She looked him square in the eyes and asked, “When it comes to your _werewolf_ son’s health and wellbeing, can you _honestly_ tell me that you think a _human_ with a nursing degree is _better qualified_ than a _werewolf_ that is not only a licensed M.D. but also has a Ph.D. for his genetic research?”

Burt paused to consider the questions he was asked. “When Elizabeth told her family that we were planning on getting married, they disowned her. She was shunned from her entire community. Other werewolves wanted nothing to do with her. She had even been refused medical care by a werewolf-run clinic nearby due to her relationship with me.

“Maggie was someone with prior knowledge of werewolves, and a basic understanding of their biology. I don’t know how or when she learned about them; and I don’t know _how much_ she knew or where her information came from. What I do know, is that Elizabeth was not her first werewolf patient. Maggie was really the only option we had at the time. And I may not have known _Elizabeth’s_ exact reasons for not allowing anyone other than Maggie to examine him, but I didn’t need to know them. Because I had my own. I think…” Burt closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he took off his baseball cap and ran a hand over the top of his head. Once he placed the cap back on his head and opened his eyes, he continued, “I think I felt safer with her because she _wasn’t_ a werewolf. I know that may sound bad to you, but it’s just that, I’ve been so afraid of Kurt being rejected – _or worse_ – by the werewolf community because of his hybrid status, that I wanted to keep him as far from it as I could. I mean, if Elizabeth was shunned because she mated with a human, what would they do to him for having human genetics? I didn’t want to risk his safety like that.”

“Burt,” Pam replied, sympathetically, “I am so sorry to hear that. What Elizabeth’s family and pack did was completely deplorable and reprehensible. In werewolf society, pack – and family, especially – are everything; there is _nothing_ more important. It’s heartbreaking to know that people could just turn their backs on family like that. But I can assure you that Dr. Yeung would _never_ do anything to hurt Kurt. Your son is perfectly safe with us.”

Burt nodded in understanding. “Fine. But I’m not leaving Kurt’s side during his examination – or whatever it is that doctor is doing.”

\---

As they waited for Dr. Yeung’s arrival, Blaine sat on the floor next to Kurt and cuddled into his side while stroking his fur and nuzzling his face into Kurt’s neck.

_**< <**Are you alright? **> >**_ Kurt asked Blaine. _**< <**You’re acting strange. You feel…I don’t know…agitated? **> >**_

**_< <_** _My wolf wants to cuddle with his mate, **> >** _Blaine answered. _**< <**He’s not happy that I need to stay in human form to act as a translator for you. Although, remaining human would probably be slightly more bearable if I didn’t have to wear clothes to appease your dad. **> >**_ He sighed and tried burying himself deeper into Kurt’s fur. _**< <**You’re really comfortable; and your fur is really soft. **> >**_

Blaine’s ringing phone startled him out of his sulking mood. As soon as the phone was out of his pocket, he hit the ‘speaker’ button and placed the phone on the floor, so his hands would be free to continue playing with Kurt’s fur. “Hello?”

“How on earth did you convince your parents to let you stay home from school to be with your new mate?” Wes replied, teasingly.

“It’s not what your thinking,” Blaine told him. “Something happened to Kurt, and he couldn’t go to school today. I needed to stay with him. We’re at the cabin waiting for your dad to show up to check him out.”

“Oh my god! Is Kurt okay?” Wes asked, panicked. “It must be serious if you’re getting my dad to make a house call on a full moon.”

“He shifted forms while he was asleep; and for some reason he can’t shift back. But other than that he’s fine,” Blaine answered. “It’s probably just the impending moon that’s preventing him from shifting, but we don’t know. Because until today, Kurt didn’t even have a wolf form.”

“If he didn’t have a wolf form, how did you guys mate? You know what; don’t answer that. I don’t want to know,” Wes said. “Okay, so other than being stuck as a wolf, he’s alright? Not hurt, or sick, or dying, or anything?”

Blaine could hear Kurt answer the question in his head and smiled at him. “Yeah, he says he doesn’t feel sick, and he’s not in any pain. But we’ll hopefully know for certain after your dad runs some tests. Kurt also says that adjusting to being a wolf is a lot easier than he thought it’d be. Although I’m pretty sure he’s strictly referring to having fur, a tail, and walking on four legs; because he keeps allowing his human thoughts to override his natural wolf instincts, but I digress.

“Right now, his dad and my mom are here with us, so we’re just sort of hanging out inside the cabin at the moment. But as soon as your dad is done checking him out I really need to shift, because my wolf is not happy about all the time I’m spending in a different form than my mate,” he added, restlessly.

“If you need to shift, I can hang up,” Wes told him. “I was just curious why you weren’t in school when you said you would be.”

“I appreciate that, but I can’t shift yet. I need to remain human, so I can interpret what Kurt is saying for everyone; especially your dad, once he’s here,” he said. “Oh! Speaking of coming out here: before I forget, my mom is going to have Cooper’s old cabin prepped and ready for you guys to stay in tonight; that way Kurt’s not overwhelmed with being surrounded by a bunch of werewolves he doesn’t know on a full moon. So, when you get here, remember to take the West path instead of heading up towards my place, okay? And if you could tell the others, I would really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, sure; that sounds reasonable. I’ll let the others know. But…” Wes hesitated before tentatively asking, “I know you guys got a lot going on, but even though we’re not staying in the same cabin as you guys tonight, you’re still going to introduce us to Kurt, right? Or would it be better to wait until he finishes moving in with you this weekend before we meet him?”

Blaine silently checked with Kurt to see if he’d be up for meeting his friends tonight, or if he wanted to wait.

_**< <**I wouldn’t mind meeting them tonight. In fact, I’d really like that actually – even though I’ll be a wolf the whole time, **> >**_ Kurt told him. _**< <**But can we keep the whole warlock/magic stuff quiet for now? At least, until we know more? Because, no offense, but right now the only ‘proof’ we have is your mom’s scent memory. I just…I need more evidence before I’m comfortable with sharing that information, if that’s okay? You can tell them about the white fur now though, if you think it’s important. **> >**_

**_< <_** _No offense taken. I completely understand. And my lips are sealed. About everything. Because I would much rather see their reactions to your coloring in person – when they first lay eyes on you, **> >**_ Blaine said, playfully. He then audibly replied into the phone, “Kurt says he’d love to meet you guys.”

“Great! Then we’ll see you around 3:30!” Wes said, before hanging up the phone.

Once Blaine put his phone away, Kurt began licking Blaine’s face. _**< <**I’m sorry that your wolf is uncomfortable. I feel like it’s my fault, **> >**_ Kurt told him.

“It’s _not_ your fault, Kurt; and you don’t have to apologize. You aren’t in control of what’s happening to you right now,” Blaine said, wrapping his arms around the neck of the big white wolf in front of him. “But I do appreciate the kisses.” He kissed Kurt’s snout, then buried his face in Kurt’s neck again.

Burt had been watching the interactions between the two boys very carefully, when the sound of a car door in the distance caused Kurt, Blaine, and Pam to all look up toward the cabin door. “That must be Dr. Yeung now. I’ll go meet him in the clearing to update him on the situation. Then I’ll head over to prep Cooper’s cabin, so you’ll have privacy during his visit,” Pam said, before leaving the cabin.

Kurt looked over at his father and let out a huff. _**< <**Can you please ask my dad what his problem is? Tell him if he has something to say, he should just say it instead of this passive-aggressive staring thing he’s doing. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Yeah, sure, and have him get upset with me in the process? **> >**_ Blaine snarked, rolling his eyes. He huffed out a sigh before caving into Kurt’s request. “Fine! I’ll ask.” He turned to Burt and hesitantly said, “Mr. Hummel? Kurt is wondering if there’s something wrong? Or if you maybe have something you’d like to say to him?”

Burt looked straight at Blaine with a challenging scowl. “What did your friend mean? About Kurt moving in with you this weekend? Because I can tell you right now, _that isn’t happening_.”

“Mated couples need to live together,” Blaine began. “Living apart isn’t an option for us. And I think Wes just assumed that, since I’m an Alpha, and I already have my own apartment, Kurt would be moving in with me; and not the other way around. With tonight being a full moon, this weekend would be the first opportunity for that to happen. Waiting any longer than that isn’t practical. Lengthy physical separation would cause both of us extreme pain; _especially_ over long distances. Lima is over 90 miles away from Westerville. There is no way we’d survive living apart over that much distance – not without _a lot_ of extreme suffering. It’d be torture.”

“You really expect me to just let my _underage_ son move in with his brand-new boyfriend – that he _just_ met and knows practically nothing about – and pretend that’s normal?” Burt asked. “You’re _kids_. Both of you. Nothing about you living together is normal. What do you expect him to tell the rest of his family? His friends? About why he’s suddenly shacking up – _alone_ – with his 16-year old boyfriend that no one’s ever heard of? How do you even plan on supporting yourselves? Where’s the money for food and rent coming from? Huh? No. That’s not going to happen. Sorry. My son stays at home. With his family. Where he belongs.”

“Neither one of us is a kid; unlike humans, werewolves reach adulthood when they turn 16. And like it or not, Kurt _is_ a werewolf,” Blaine replied. “And just like humans live with their significant others when they get married, werewolves live with their soulmates after they mate. Except, for us, living together is not a _choice_ ; it’s a _necessity_.

“My apartment is actually an income suite in the basement of my parents’ house. Only instead of renting it to someone, they gave it to me as a birthday gift; free of charge – no rent required. We will essentially be living with my parents; only we will have our own separate living space. They have agreed to pay for all of our living expenses while we are still full-time students. And if Kurt and I ever need anything at all, all we have to do is walk up a flight of stairs, and my parents are right there.

“And for you to compare our relationship to that of two human teenagers that just met is a _huge_ insult not only to the two of us, but to our soul-bond as well. I am more than just a boyfriend. I’m his _soulmate_. I know as a human you were only able to feel a tiny fraction of the surface bond that connected you to Kurt’s mother; but if you can recall what that bond was like for her you’d remember that werewolf bonds are no joke. And a soul-bond between soulmates is a thousand times more powerful than any surface bond could ever hope to be. Human relationships aren’t even in the same league as ours. The deep – and profound – bond we share goes _way_ beyond human affection; and apparently it goes beyond human comprehension as well.

“Look, Mr. Hummel, I know that you were raised to live by the rules of a human society, and you tried to do the same with Kurt; but the truth of the matter is: Kurt is _not_ human. And you need to stop treating him like he is. He is a mated werewolf. Preventing Kurt from acting on his wolf’s needs will _literally_ be torture for him. And I honestly can’t believe that you’d be okay with inflicting pain upon him like that; especially not after learning about why he transferred to Dalton in the first place.”

Before anything further could be said, Dr. Yeung knocked on the cabin door to announce his presence. “I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said, as he poked his head into the room.

“It’s fine Dr. Yeung. Please, come in,” Blaine replied.

Dr. Yeung wheeled a large cart of medical equipment into the cabin, as Blaine made introductions. Upon seeing Kurt’s wolf form, Dr. Yeung audibly swallowed then did a half-bow. “Monseigneur,” he greeted Kurt.

_**< <**Um, Blaine? **> >** _Kurt asked, warily. _**< <**That sounded suspiciously like French to me. And since I happen to be fluent in French, I’m pretty sure Dr. Yeung just called me ‘_my lord _’. **> >**_

**_< <_** _That’s because he did, **> >**_ Blaine confirmed. _**< <**I told you, all-white wolves were revered as nobility._ **> >**

“Alright, so, I’m going to start by taking Kurt’s vitals, if that’s okay,” Dr. Yeung checked with Blaine. “And if you could just give me some background information with as many details as you possibly can that would really help me out.”

\---

After Dr. Yeung’s examination, in which he had run several tests as well as taken a blood sample from both Kurt and Burt, he shared his findings with the group. “All of Kurt’s vitals fall within a normal, healthy range. I didn’t find any viruses, infections, or diseases of any kind. And from what I can tell, the shift _appears_ to be temporary. As for the _reason_ for the shift, I can’t be 100% certain; but – based upon everything I’ve been told and the tests I’ve conducted – I do have a theory that could explain things.

“But in order for that to make sense, I need to first explain what I discovered while analyzing _Burt’s_ bloodwork. Burt is definitely a warlock; absolutely no doubt about it. And the magic in his blood is _extremely_ potent; I’ve never seen magic this strong in my life. However, his magic is inaccessible to him because it has been bound. _Normally_ this means that he would not have been able to genetically pass that magic on to Kurt; but Kurt _has_ inherited it. Because _somehow_ – and I honestly can’t even begin to speculate the possibilities – the bindings are leaking; although the amount of magic being released is so infinitesimal that it’s practically useless. At most, Burt might be able to use this magic to perform an extremely simple card trick, or other minor, insignificant task; but nothing beyond that – and definitely nothing that anybody would notice unless they were specifically looking for it.

“When magic is bound, it’s essentially the same as not having any magic at all; which is why it can’t be passed down from one generation to the next; because there’s nothing _to_ pass down. But if just _one_ teeny-tiny drop of magic exists outside of those bindings – which in all honesty should not be a possibility – you’ll be able to pass on the full-strength of all of that bound magic onto the next generation.”

Before he continued, Dr. Yeung let out a breath, seemingly trying to wrap his head around what he learned. “I believe that the magic Kurt inherited is why he was born without any birth defects. And I think the reason he hasn’t been able to use this magic – _thus far_ – is because it has been actively working to repair and stabilize his DNA to keep him alive. What’s interesting though is, now that Kurt is a wolf, his DNA is beginning to stabilize on its own; and more and more magic is making itself available to him.

“My theory is that Kurt was unable to shift prior to today because that particular aspect of his werewolf DNA was either damaged or it never fully developed; which was a major cause for the instability that his magic was trying to repair. Now, when two soulmates mate for the first time, it creates a bond that fuses the two of them together in mind, body, and soul. I believe that, because of that fusion, your soul-bond has helped fix that underdeveloped gene and restore functionality to it, thus allowing him to shift and begin this self-stabilization that is happening.

“I also think that Kurt’s body knew he needed to bond with his soulmate to fully heal. Which is why when Kurt turned 13, and his magic reached its full power, it began drawing on the full moon to amplify the pheromones in his werewolf scent, in hopes to attract his soulmate. And now that he’s found his soulmate, the magic in his body can stop working overtime to help keep him alive – and become available for other uses.

“If stabilization continues at its current rate, Kurt’s DNA should be able to maintain stability on its own within the next 12 hours or so; which means he _should_ return to his human form when the full moon passes…with the ability to use magic,” he explained.

_**< <**Holy. Shit. Are you fucking serious? **> >**_ Kurt said, disbelieving.

“Okay, so, sorry if I’m just repeating things here,” Blaine said, sounding both fascinated and confused, “but I just want to make sure I understood all of that. Basically, our soul-bond is helping to repair the gene that allows Kurt to shift forms. And once everything is fully stabilized – and there is no longer a full moon – Kurt should not only shift back to human form, but be able to use magic?”

“That is correct,” Dr. Yeung confirmed.

_**< <**But if our soul-bond fixed the gene that allows me to shift, why can’t I shift back yet? **> >**_ Kurt asked.

Blaine scrunched his face up in thought. “Good question,” he said. Turning toward the doctor, he asked, “Kurt’s wondering why he can’t shift back yet, since that gene has been fixed. And I’m curious to know why if more magic is available for him to use, why is the scent of it _less_ noticeable now than it was before?”

“The gene isn’t completely healed yet; it’s still being repaired,” Dr. Yeung told him. “It was the wolf components of the gene that were damaged; so, he needs to be in wolf form for it to mend properly. As for the scent: resting magic is mostly odorless. The less it works to stabilize him, the less you will be able to smell it. Burt’s magic has such a strong scent because it’s actively working to try to escape its bindings; and, unlike Kurt, he doesn’t have any werewolf genes to help suppress the stench.”

“Are you saying that if Kurt wasn’t part werewolf, the scent of his magic would be _stronger_? That his werewolf genes are actually _diluting_ the scent?” When the doctor confirmed Blaine’s inquiry, Blaine continued with his questions. “Okay… and the fact that all of this – with the shifting and the stabilizing and all of that – this happening on a day with a full moon is just a _coincidence_? The moon actually has _nothing_ to do with any of it?” he asked, skeptically.

Dr. Yeung nodded. “As far as I can tell: yes. It’s either coincidence or Fate.”

“As long as my son is okay – and he won’t be stuck as a wolf forever – I couldn’t care less about all that other crap,” Burt said.

“Just one more question,” Blaine said. “Does anyone need to ask Kurt anything else?” Turning to Kurt, he added, “Or do you need to tell them or ask either of them anything? Because my wolf wants out. Now.”

“Then you should shift,” Dr. Yeung said, seriously. “Your soul-bond is stronger when you’re in the same form as each other. It could help Kurt’s DNA stabilize more accurately.”

Within seconds, Blaine was standing on the other side of the room completely naked. He rolled his neck and shoulders, took a deep breath, and shifted into his wolf. _**< <**Damn, that feels good. **> >**_

Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine then began licking and nuzzling his face. _**< <**You’re right. Having you as a wolf does feel better. Now lay down on this mattress and cuddle me. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Whatever you want, beautiful, **> >**_ Blaine replied, happily, returning Kurt’s kisses with ones of his own.

“Alright, now that I know Kurt’s doing alright – and he should hopefully be human again in the morning – I should get back to the shop,” Burt said, standing up. He looked straight at Kurt and added, “I still expect to see you at home tomorrow afternoon – providing you’re no longer a wolf, that is.”

Kurt made a sound that could only be described as a whine then nodded his head at his dad.

“Mr. Hummel – Burt,” Dr. Yeung said, correcting himself, “may I speak with you? One father of a teenage werewolf boy to another?”

Burt reluctantly agreed, and the two men left the cabin to talk as Burt walked back to his car.

\---

Dr. Yeung returned to the cabin about 15 minutes later to pack up all of his equipment. When he was done, he told Kurt that he’d like to do a follow up exam in a few days, just to make sure there were no further complications, then he bid the boys a good night and left.

Pam arrived back at the cabin a few minutes later to drop off some lunch for the boys. She let them know that the other cabin was all set, and that she was leaving to meet up with some of her pack; which meant they’d be alone until Blaine’s friends arrived in a little less than an hour. Giving Blaine a kiss on his snout, she told him to take care of Kurt, and that she’d see them both tomorrow.

_**< <**What did she mean by meeting up with _her _pack? Your parents aren’t in the same pack as you? They’re not going to be here tonight? **> >**_ Kurt asked, after Pam left.

_**< <**That’s correct. My parents and I are no longer in the same pack, **> >**_ Blaine replied. _**< <**Their pack usually gets together in a section of woods a few miles down the road; at another privately owned campsite. We never used to use these cabins on full moons; it was just a family vacation spot – someplace to get together during school breaks to just be ourselves for a week or two. But when I left the pack, my friends and I sort of took this place over. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Why aren’t you in their pack anymore? **> >**_ he wondered.

_**< <**Because I’m an adult Alpha, **> >**_ Blaine told him. _**< <**I didn’t have any problems with respecting the authority of another Alpha; but for some reason, their pack Alpha still felt threatened by my rank. Shortly after my 16th birthday, my parents and I sat down with him and his mate and we all decided I would leave the pack. And when my friends heard I was leaving, they followed me to start our own pack. But I still get along with everyone from my mom’s pack; I wasn’t abandoned or ostracized in anyway. It’s like they’re my extended family now, instead of my immediate family – with the exception of my parents, that is. **> >**_

**_< <_** _How many wolves are in your pack with you? **> >**_ Kurt asked.

_**< <**All of the werewolves at Dalton – _except _for Thad; so, including us, there are seven total. The others are: Wes, David, Trent, Nick, and Jeff, **> >** _he said. _**< <**Thad was a part of the pack when we first formed, but then he met his mate and left to join her pack instead. All of them are Warblers too, so we spend quite a lot of time together – both in and out of school. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Do you think they’ll accept me as a pack member? **> >**_ Kurt asked, timidly.

_**< <**Of course they will! **> >**_ Blaine assured him. _**< <**Baby, you became a member of my pack the second I recognized your scent as my soulmate. You’re family now. They have no choice but to accept you. **> >**_

\---

Once the boys finished eating their lunch, they went back outside to stretch their legs. About half an hour later they could hear the other boys arriving.

_**< <**I’m going to have to shift so I can talk to them, **> >**_ Blaine whined. _**< <**But I promise I’ll keep it very brief then shift back asap. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Okay. Should I go with you? **> >**_ Kurt checked.

_**< <**Yes, please, **> >**_ he confirmed. _**< <**What information are you okay with me sharing with them? About what Dr. Yeung told us? **> >**_

**_< <_** _Oh, uh, just tell them this_ should _be temporary, and I should be able to shift back in the morning, **> >**_ Kurt replied. _**< <**Everything else can wait for now. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Okay, **> >**_ he agreed. _**< <**Oh! I should warn you: there is a very good chance you will see all of their human forms completely naked at some point today. In fact, they’ll probably already have stripped off their uniforms by the time we knock on the door; none of us keep our clothes on for very long once we get to the cabin – it’s just easier that way. So, please don’t be embarrassed or freak out. And, just as a reminder: as soon as I shift to speak to them, I’m going to be naked too. This is _normal _for us. I know it might be slightly uncomfortable for you, but with tonight being a full moon… there’s really not much I can do about it. **> >**_

**_< <_** _I understand, **> >**_ Kurt told him. _**< <**I know it’s something I have to get used to; might as well start now. **> >**_

Blaine licked Kurt’s face then led him over to his brother’s old cabin.

\---

_**< <**Stay here for a second, **> >**_ Blaine told Kurt, as they approached the cabin. _**< <**I’m going to shift and ask them to come outside to meet you, just so we’re not all cramped inside a small space. **> >**_ He shifted back into his human form, walked up to the door, then knocked.

“Hey! I thought I sniffed you walking over here,” Wes said, answering the door. “How’s your mate? Where is he?”

“Kurt’s fine. He’s right over there,” he said, pointing towards some trees over near the side of the cabin. “I thought it’d be easier if you all came outside to meet him.” Blaine’s eyes swept over the five naked boys in front of him and continued, “And try not to be offended if he averts his eyes or doesn’t look directly at any of you. He wasn’t raised around werewolves, and still has a human concept of nudity; though he’s working on trying to be more comfortable with it.”

The group of boys nodded in understanding, eagerly agreeing to meet Kurt outside. They followed Blaine around to the side of the cabin, stopping just before they reached the more thickly wooded area. “Okay, Kurt, you can come out now.”

Kurt slowly stepped out from where he was hidden and walked over to the group.

“Oh. My. God,” Jeff said, staring at Kurt, disbelieving.

“He’s…he’s…h-how?” Trent stammered.

“I think I’m hallucinating,” Nick said.

“If you’re hallucinating, then so am I,” David told Nick.

“Impossible,” Wes whispered.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet my mate, Kurt,” Blaine said. Addressing Kurt, he continued his introductions by pointing to each guy as he said their name. “You’ve already met Wes. This is David, Trent, Nick, and Jeff.”

All five boys bowed to Kurt and greeted him, “Monseigneur.”

_**< <**Okay, I know you said that thing about white wolves being nobility or whatever, but what is up with using the _French _word for ‘my lord’? How is_ that _the first word people think of when they see me? **> >**_ Kurt asked, baffled.

_**< <**It’s a werewolf thing, **> >**_ he answered, shrugging. _**< <**Every story we have about the all-white wolves – whether it’s written or oral – have all referred to them using a French honorific. And, honestly, the fact that you’re fluent in French just seems like too much to be a coincidence. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Well, can you at least tell them to stop bowing at me? It’s weird; and it’s just drawing attention to their lack of clothing, **> >**_ Kurt complained. _**< <**How am I supposed to maintain a sense of propriety by keeping my eyesight focused on their faces and the area above their shoulders when they’re bending themselves in half and bringing their faces that much closer to their dicks? **> >**_

“Guys, you can stand up now,” Blaine said, chuckling. “Kurt says he would prefer if you don’t literally bow down to him; especially while naked.”

“Blaine, how is this possible?” Wes asked him, after a moment of stunned silence. “Was my dad able to give you any ideas? Explain how or why he shifted? How he has that coloring? Anything?”

“He didn’t say anything that might explain Kurt’s coloring. At least, I don’t think he did,” Blaine started. “But he did have a _possible_ theory to explain how Kurt suddenly had a wolf form, and why he couldn’t shift back just yet. Of course, it’s just a theory, so we don’t know for certain. But he’s pretty sure Kurt will return to human form at sunrise. As far as anything else he told us, Kurt’s not completely comfortable sharing any of that just yet.

“Also, it is really uncomfortable for us to be in two different forms right now, so I’m going to shift; and we can talk more in the morning. I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I’m going to continue showing Kurt around the property. Come join us or not; it’s up to you. But if you do join us, just remember Kurt’s never been around a wolf pack before; so try to go easy on him and not crowd him too much.”

“Yeah, alright; we’ll join you in a little bit. We’re just going to eat first,” West replied.

Blaine shifted back into his wolf then nuzzled against Kurt.

“Whoa! I could tell he was on the tall side for a non-Alpha, but he’s actually _bigger_ than you?” Jeff asked, shocked.

Blaine growled in response, causing Jeff to put his hands up in a placating gesture and back away apologetically.

\---

_**< <**I am so bored! **> >**_ Kurt complained. _**< <**The sun only set, like, two hours ago. We still have at least another 5 hours before it’s late enough to go to bed for the night. What do you guys do all night during a full moon anyway? **> >**_

**_< <_** _You’re bored because you’re thinking like a human, not a wolf, **> >**_ Blaine reminded him. _**< <**We pass the time by hunting, wrestling each other, running around, playing with some of the toys and obstacle courses we created; when it’s warmer out we go swimming in the pond…basically, we do whatever we want. If you could just stop trying to think so much, and just go with the flow, you’d be a lot less bored. **> >**_

**_< <_** _I_ am _trying, **> >**_ Kurt whined. _**< <**But I don’t know how to shut my brain off. **> >**_

**_< <_** _I don’t want you to shut your brain off; I want you to_ expand _it. Let’s try this another way, **> >**_ Blaine suggested. _**< <**Close your eyes and just concentrate on the images and sensations I’m sending you through our bond. Connect to your inner wolf by connecting to mine. Our soul-bond allows us to do more than just telepathically communicate and feel each other’s emotions. Tap into it. Embrace your wolf. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Okay. **> >**_ Kurt closed his eyes and sat still for a few moments. Blaine had just started to wonder if Kurt had fallen asleep when he opened his eyes and made a whimpering sound. Kurt attempted to make himself look smaller as he ducked his head and began rubbing it on the underside of Blaine’s chin and on his chest. He then backed away and laid down on the ground, rolling onto his back to expose his stomach to Blaine.

_**< <**Oh, you’re reacting to my Alpha hormones, aren’t you? **> >**_ Blaine murmured softly, mesmerized by Kurt’s display of submission.

As if to answer the question, Kurt bared his neck and whimpered at him again. Blaine reacted by standing over him and biting down roughly on his exposed collar. The two wolves rolled around wrestling and nipping at each other with Kurt allowing Blaine to have the upper hand until Blaine finally pinned him down and began fucking him.

_**< <**Mmm…harder; please, **> >**_ Kurt moaned. _**< <**Yes, just like that. So good. **> >**_

Once they had finished and Blaine was able to pull out, Kurt seemed more in touch with his wolf instincts than he had earlier. He allowed Blaine to teach him how to hunt, and even accepted the rabbit that Blaine offered him for dinner when he didn’t manage to capture one on his own.

The other wolves were always nearby, but still giving Kurt some space to adjust. The later it got the more comfortable he became around them; even joining in on one of the play fights Blaine was having with David. Eventually all of the wolves grew tired and began retreating back to their cabins.


	3. Saturday

** Saturday **

Blaine awoke to beams of sunlight streaming through the cabin window. He turned his head to shield his eyes and buried his face in Kurt’s chest while pulling Kurt closer to him. After a few seconds, Blaine’s head sprung up and he looked down at his mate with a giant smile on his face.

Kurt began stirring and cautiously opened his eyes. “What?” he asked, upon seeing Blaine’s smiling face staring at him.

“You’re no longer a wolf,” Blaine replied.

“That’s nice. Can I go back to sleep now?” Kurt said, closing his eyes and snuggling against Blaine.

Blaine giggled at him then answered, “It’s almost 9am; we slept in kinda late. We should probably get up now, so we can eat and shower and everything, and still make it over to your dad’s house by lunchtime.”

Kurt groaned. “Don’t wanna get up,” he whined, pulling a nearby blanket over his head. As soon as the blanket was covering his entire head, his eyes shot back open, “Wait.” Kurt slowly peeled the blanket away from his face and turned to look at Blaine in disbelief. “I’m _human_ again?! Oh, thank god! I’m no longer a wolf! Not that being a wolf is a _bad_ thing necessarily… but you know what I mean, right? Oh my god! I’m human again!”

Once Kurt finished his excited rambling, he grabbed Blaine’s face and began kissing him desperately. When the kiss broke, Blaine gave him a seductive grin and said, “I like this reaction to waking you up a lot more than the one I got yesterday. Maybe I should remind you you’re not a wolf every time I wake you up?”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Kurt told him before capturing Blaine’s lips with his own in a deep, passionate kiss. He rolled himself on top of Blaine, straddling him, then began grinding against him. In between kisses, he asked, “Can I ride you? I want to ride you.”

“I would love to say yes, but I didn’t bring any lube,” Blaine replied. “Unless you want to wait for me to fill the tub then you can ride me in the bath?”

“There’s lube in my bag,” he said.

“God, I fucking love you!” Blaine growled, kissing Kurt hard and dirty. He gently – yet quickly – lifted Kurt off of him and raced over to where Kurt’s bag was next to the door. In an instant he was back at Kurt’s side with the small bottle of lube, already having poured some into his hand. As soon as Blaine was three fingers deep into Kurt, Kurt began chanting that he was ready; so Blaine lubed himself up and helped Kurt into position.

Once Kurt had sunk down onto Blaine’s cock, he held still for just a moment. “I love the way this feels. Absolutely nothing fills me better.” As soon as Kurt finished speaking, he immediately began riding Blaine hard and fast.

“Well, we were literally made for each other,” Blaine replied, cheekily.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed in agreement. “And I am definitely going to take advantage of that as often as I possibly can.”

Blaine smirked at him. “Are you saying you only want me for my dick?”

“Of course not. You are so much more than that to me. However, I do have four-and-a-half years of magic induced sexual frustration I need to get out of my system,” he replied. “So any opportunity to do so is much appreciated.”

“And I am more than happy to help with that,” Blaine said before capturing Kurt’s lips in a heated kiss.

It took almost 20 minutes of Kurt relentlessly impaling himself on Blaine’s cock, while Blaine vigorously thrusted up into him, before either one began feeling the need to cum. “I’m so close,” Blaine told Kurt.

“I know. I can feel you through our bond,” he replied. “It’s okay; I’m not that far behind you.”

Blaine roughly bit down on the juncture of Kurt’s neck and shoulder as he came, a loud howl echoing in Kurt’s mind. Kurt slowed his movements, as he worked Blaine through his orgasm. Blaine only took a second to recover before he took hold of Kurt’s erection and stroked him to completion. Kurt howled out in pleasure then collapsed against Blaine.

“That was amazing,” Kurt said, lifting himself off of Blaine and cuddling into his side. “I am really enjoying this increase in stamina I’ve been given. I like being able to keep up with you; especially if it means you’re less likely to turn me down if I ask for another round.”

Blaine began laughing. “I hope you don’t mean right now. Because as much as I love having sex with you, we have a long day ahead of us. And your dad is still expecting you this afternoon. Which means, as much as I don’t want to, I think we should get out of bed. Plus, I’m starving; and from the sound your stomach is making, so are you. Is pancakes and coffee okay? I can make them while you shower.”

“Sounds amazing! But how are you going to make pancakes?” Kurt asked. “I thought you said there was only non-perishable food here?”

“Boxed pancake mix; just add water,” he answered. “They’re actually not that bad. But there’s also bagels, cereal bars, granola bars, oatmeal…”

“Pancakes will be fine. Is there bread for toast too?” Kurt checked. “I’m _really_ hungry for some reason.”

“There is,” he confirmed. “So, I’ll get started on breakfast while you clean up. All your hygiene products are in your bag, and there’s towels in the vanity. I’ll shower after we eat.”

“I’d rather you shower _with_ me, but I suppose I can make an exception this time,” Kurt told him. He stood up and glanced down at himself. “Oh my god! I’m filthy! How on earth did I wind up covered in dirt?”

“Well, we did spend most of last night outside rolling around on the ground having sex, hunting in the woods, and play wrestling in the dirt with the other guys,” Blaine said.

“Yeah, but that was my wolf form. So how did my human form get so dirty?” he asked.

“You do realize that they share the same body, right?” Blaine checked. “Just because the two forms don’t look anything alike doesn’t mean that they’re separate beings. What happens to one, happens to the other. You may think a little bit different, or have slightly different instincts, depending on what form you are in, but they both live within you at all times; both are still _you_.”

“Oh…I guess I was thinking of it more along the lines of two sides to the same coin,” Kurt said. “Only one side can be seen at a time. And if you were to mark one side up, the other side would remain unblemished. But what you’re saying makes sense too I suppose. Guess I still have a lot to learn.”

“You got me, our pack, and my parents to help you,” Blaine told him. “Besides, we still don’t know if this was a one-time shift, if you’re capable of shifting whenever you want, or if the full moon will trigger a shift in the future. With any luck, analyzing your, _hopefully_ , newly stabilized DNA will give us some more insight.”

“Or I could just try shifting right now?” Kurt suggested.

“And what if you get stuck that way and can’t shift back?” he replied. “Can we just wait to see what Dr. Yeung says first? Please?”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Yeah, okay.”

\---

After they finished eating and Blaine showered, both boys got dressed, then they cleaned up the cabin and packed up Kurt’s car. Before they left, Kurt called his father to let him know that he had shifted back and was on his way over to the house. Then they made a quick stop over at the other cabin to let the other boys know they were leaving; and promised them some proper pack-bonding time before the weekend was up.

Kurt squeezed himself into the driver’s seat of his car and groaned. “ _This_ is why no one except me should ever drive my car. How do you drive with your legs all cramped up, and the steering wheel in your lap like this?”

“I’m short; I have to reach the pedals somehow,” Blaine replied. Kurt adjusted the seat and mirrors back to where he had them, double checked that they had everything, then turned the car around and drove out of the clearing, down the dirt road.

During the drive to Lima, Kurt and Blaine took the time to get to know one another better. They talked about their childhoods, families, friends, and hobbies. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that the drive seemed only to take two minutes rather than two hours.

Kurt parked the car in the driveway then hopped out. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, time to go talk to my dad.”

Blaine took his hand and they walked up to the front door together. “Should we knock?”

“Nah, we can just go in. I technically still live here; and he knows we’re coming,” Kurt replied. He opened the door and let himself in, tugging Blaine in with him. “Dad? We’re here!”

“In the kitchen!” Burt called out. They walked into the kitchen to find Burt sitting at the table, looking through a car magazine. Burt closed his magazine and gestured to the chairs across from him. “Have a seat. You boys want lunch?”

“Maybe in a little bit,” Kurt replied, sitting down at the table. “What’s going on? Where’s Finn and Carole?”

“Finn is out with his friends, and Carole is at the store. She’ll be back soon,” Burt told him. “But I wanted to talk to you boys while they were out. Your mother,” he gestured to Blaine, “and that doctor friend of yours, spoke to me before I left the cabin yesterday. They explained a bit more about this whole living situation thing. Now, if it were up to me, you could bet your ass there’d be no way I’d allow Kurt to move in with a boy he just met. But I understand that this can’t be my decision. As much as I don’t like the idea of you two living together, I realize that I don’t have a choice in the matter.

“ _However_ …I still want Kurt to come home and visit. Maybe spend the weekend here; or school vacations. I realize that means you’d be with him due to your bond, but I can learn to deal with that. Because he’s still my son; and under human laws he’s still a minor – at least for another 6 months.”

Both boys nodded along to everything Burt was saying. When he finished speaking, Blaine replied, “Of course. Mr. Hummel, I never intended to keep Kurt away from you. He’s free to go wherever he wants. I don’t _need_ to by his side 24/7. Our bond just puts limitations on how long we can be apart for; especially when you factor distance into it. If he wants to spend time with you or his friends here in Lima – without me – he can; as long as I’m somewhat close by. I can always busy myself with something else in another part of town, so I’m not crowding your space. We passed a small motel on our way here. It’s about 2 miles away; I can stay there while he visits overnight. None of my friends from my pack have met their mates, so some of them could come with us and keep me company there while Kurt’s with you guys; and since they’re werewolves, none of them would feel the need to question anything. They’d understand.”

“I thought you two couldn’t be apart overnight?” Burt questioned.

“It would be uncomfortable; but the motel is close enough that it wouldn’t be _painful_ ,” Blaine answered. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make if necessary.”

Burt looked back and forth between his son and his son’s mate, contemplating what he was just told. After a moment, he sighed, having come to a decision. “I appreciate the offer; but it won’t be necessary. You can stay here at the house when he comes to visit. Though a few hours of family time,” he motioned between himself and Kurt, “every now and again – during those visits – might be nice.

“The only problem I keep running into,” Burt continued, “is what to tell my wife and step-son about why Kurt’s moving out. Because neither one knows anything about werewolves. And while Carole might be open to it, there is no way that Finn can ever find out. He’d wind up telling the whole world without meaning to.”

“I’ve actually thought about this a lot since I met Blaine,” Kurt began. “What if we just tell them that it’s a matter of convenience? Blaine lives five minutes away from Dalton. Living with him saves me a ton of time every day, since I won’t be commuting two hours each way. I’d be able to sleep in a little later each morning; stay later at school for Warbler meetings or homework help without worrying about traffic or missing dinner. I’d have more time available to study and do homework too, since I wouldn’t be stuck in a car for four hours a day. And I’d be saving so much money on gas too. I mean, weren’t these all things we were worrying about when trying to figure out if Dalton was worth leaving McKinley for?

“And what was it that you told Carole and Finn about why I stayed at Blaine’s the past two nights? Wasn’t it that some of the guys from the Warblers asked me to hang out with them after my audition, and I lost track of time, so I spent the night? Then I stayed again last night because they threw a party to officially welcome me into the group? Doesn’t that help reinforce the idea that living closer to school is better for me socially too? So, why don’t we just say that during that time, Blaine’s parents realized how much of a hassle my daily commute to Dalton was, and offered to let me stay in their basement apartment suite? Or you could say ‘spare room’ if you don’t like the idea of telling them I’d be living in a separate apartment; it’s still within the same house so it’s kinda true,” he said.

“That could work for a little while,” Burt agreed, “but school breaks? Summer vacation? How do we tell them you won’t move back home for that? Or why your boyfriend is always with you when do come home?”

“I turn eighteen at the end of the school year,” Kurt replied. “Granted, I’ll still have one more year of highschool after that because the Lima school system didn’t want to accept all of my homeschooling credits and I got ‘held back’ a year, but…where was I going with this? Oh yeah, I’ll be eighteen, so according to the law, I’ll be an adult. As an adult, I can _choose_ to remain in Westerville; with Blaine.

“As for why he’s always with me… I don’t know yet. But I’m sure we’ll think of something. Besides, like Blaine said, _if necessary_ , he can always stay at the motel for a night or two while I’m visiting – as long as we can spend _some_ time together during the day to avoid any issues that that type separation could cause. Nobody except us even has to know he’s _in_ Lima.”

“Exactly,” Blaine agreed. “If my presence will be an issue, there are ways around that. Like, making frequent day-visits during the week, rather than staying overnight for an extended period of time. Westerville is not _that_ far. Yes, it’s probably too far for a _daily_ roundtrip drive; but it’s not far enough away that visiting two – maybe even three – days a week during summer vacation would be too much. Also, you are free to come visit us in Westerville anytime too. And, if you want, you could even spend the night – there are a few guest rooms upstairs in the main house.”

“Alright,” Burt yielded. “You make a compelling argument. I’m going to hold you to those visits though. But one more thing… I’m just supposed to say Blaine’s parents are letting you live there with them – making sure you get fed, paying for your food, and whatnot – out of the goodness of their hearts; not expecting anything in return? Just because they don’t want you – a kid they just met – to stress over your commute every day? I know this is probably a stupid question, but can Blaine’s parents even afford to take another kid into their home without stretching their finances too thin? Because if I didn’t know the real reason you were moving in, I’d say something about this whole thing sounds fishy to me; so I don’t know that Carole’d buy it.”

“Well…” Kurt began, dragging the word out.

Before Kurt could finish his sentence, Blaine answered Burt’s question about his parents’ finances. “I come from a very affluent family. My parents own their own – _successful_ – real estate company. They’re also both licensed contractors; so in addition to helping clients buy and sell houses, they also do a lot of house flipping – buying cheap/rundown houses themselves then fixing them up and selling them for a profit. So, there is _always_ a project for them to work on that will generate income. In fact, sometimes I think my parents work a little too much. Trust me, if they weren’t financially – or emotionally – impacted by most of my pack practically living at our house for an entire _month_ over the summer, then Kurt living with us isn’t going to be a burden for them.”

“Okay, but what _I_ was going to say,” Kurt continued once Blaine finished speaking, “was that Blaine needs a new alternator for his car. If your garage has a spare one that will fit his engine in stock, maybe I could take it back to his place and replace it for him. Without payment? You know, to try and offset the cost of me living there. I mean, it would save him and his parents several hundred dollars in both parts and labor. And I would obviously be doing chores around their house to help earn my keep too. So, it’s not like I’m taking advantage of their kindness or anything; they will get _something_ out of it – besides their son’s happiness that is.”

“I suppose donating an alternator would help to balance the costs out a little. Lord knows they’re not cheap,” Burt mused. “Alright; if the garage has one that fits, you can have it. Now, I know you know how to install it, but you sure you want to get your hands dirty? I could always drive down there tomorrow and do it myself.”

“Are you saying that because you really want to do it yourself? Or because you are looking for an excuse to spend more time with me? Oh, wait a minute! I know! You’re volunteering to drive to Westerville tomorrow because you want an excuse to get out of going with Carole to that indoor flea market like you promised her, aren’t you?” Kurt challenged. He saw the sheepish expression on his father’s face and continued, “It’s fine, dad. I appreciate the offer, but I can swap out the alternator myself. Besides, I enjoy any opportunity where I get to show off a little; especially in situations that go against perceived stereotypes about me.”

“Fine, fine. Just don’t forget, when you go to the shop, to write-off the part in the books to reflect the inventory update,” Burt said. “How did you know about that flea market thing anyway? You were still up in your room when she mentioned it to me the other day; and you haven’t been home since then for her to tell you about it.”

Kurt pointed to his ear while giving his father a look that said, _‘are you seriously asking me that?’_. “Werewolf, remember? There’s not much in this house that I _don’t_ hear. And, trust me, that’s not always a good thing – _especially_ since Finn moved in.” He shuddered as he recalled some of the things he’s heard coming from his step-brother’s bedroom.

\---

After their conversation, Kurt made lunch for himself and Blaine. Carole had come home while they were eating. She sat down with them and Burt, and the four of them talked about Kurt’s plans to move to Westerville. At first, Carole was a little hesitant; but when she realized that Burt was on board with it, she agreed that living closer to Dalton would be better for Kurt. The boys then cleared away their lunch dishes and went up to Kurt’s room to begin packing some of his things.

As Kurt was going through his closet trying to decide which clothes to take with him, Burt cautiously knocked on the open bedroom door. “Got a sec? I got something I want to give you.”

“Sure, dad, come on in,” Kurt said, waving his father into the room. “What’s up?”

Burt handed Kurt a worn down, leather-bound writing journal. “This belonged to your mom,” he began. “I don’t know what’s in it because she made me promise not to open it. But she told me that I was supposed to give it to you when you turned 21, or when you found your soulmate; whichever came first. After I got home from the cabin yesterday, I remembered this journal was sitting in box of your mother’s things up in the attic. I dug it out for you this morning. It’s yours now.”

“Oh, wow,” Kurt replied, speechless. “Thank you.”

Burt nodded in acknowledgement then left the room. Kurt stood frozen staring down at the book in his hands until Blaine walked over and placed a gentle hand on his back. “You alright?” he asked, softly.

Kurt looked up at him, the corner of his lips twitching into a small smile. “Like you don’t already know the answer to that.”

“Sometimes people still need to hear the question, even if they know the person asking already knows the answer,” Blaine said.

Kurt hugged him tightly, rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder, and breathed in his scent. After a minute or so of just holding him, Kurt finally pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Blaine’s. “Thank you. I feel better now,” Kurt told him.

Blaine rubbed the tip of his nose against Kurt’s, giving him little bunny kisses, and smiled at him. “Anytime. That’s what soulmates are for.”

Kurt leaned in and gave him a soft, gentle, open mouthed kiss. When the kiss broke, Kurt made a soft hum of contentment. “Words cannot express how happy I am that _you_ are my soulmate.” He backed out of Blaine’s embrace and placed the journal on the bed. “I think we should save looking through this until we get home. Now… help me figure out what clothes to pack.”

\---

“Can you pack up the contents of that nightstand for me?” Kurt asked, pointing to the nightstand on the righthand side of the bed, while he went through his vanity and tried to decide what to pack.

“Sure thing,” Blaine replied. “You want me to pack everything, or do you need to look through it first?”

“Pack everything,” he answered.

Blaine opened the bottom drawer and gasped. “Holy crap! How many dildos do you own? Jeez.”

“Not all of them are dildos,” Kurt argued. “There are vibrators, plugs, and beads in there too. I told you how difficult it was to find relief during the full moon. Well, that’s what I had to work with.”

“Okay, but why do you want to take all of this with you?” he asked. “You don’t need them anymore. The moon most likely won’t be affecting you like that anymore; and even if it does, you have me to help handle all of your sexual needs and frustrations.”

“Are you saying you won’t enjoy using these toys on me?” Kurt asked, cheekily. He placed the bottle of lotion that was in his hands in a nearby box then walked over to where Blaine was. “You’re saying that you would get no pleasure whatsoever out of fucking me while also using _this_ ,” he picked up the largest of the vibrators out of the drawer, “to double penetrate me? You don’t think you’d like your dick trapped in the tight heat of my ass – made even tighter by the presence of this vibrator – rubbing up against this as it pulsates inside of me, and seeing and hearing my reactions to how amazing _you_ are making me feel? You really wouldn’t like any of that? Hmm…okay then, I _suppose_ the toys can stay here then.”

“Oh, fuck, no, they’re coming with us,” Blaine said, obviously turned on by the scene Kurt had staged. He removed the entire drawer from the nightstand and flipped it upside down, dumping the contents into an empty packing box.

“I’m glad you decided to see things my way,” Kurt replied, smirking.

“Yeah, except my problem is trying to _un_ see it now, since I don’t think you’d be okay with me ravaging you with your father and step-mother sitting downstairs,” he said, while replacing the empty drawer.

“Well, maybe I can do something to help take the edge off,” Kurt said, seductively, taking a couple of steps closer to Blaine. His eyes darted around the room, as if checking to make sure the coast was clear, then waved his hand in the direction of the door. The bedroom door suddenly shut and locked itself, and Kurt got down on his knees in front of Blaine.

Kurt opened Blaine’s pants, pulled out his dick, and gave it a few quick strokes. He licked his lips then wrapped them around Blaine’s half hard cock. He began bobbing his head up and down the shaft, occasionally pressing his tongue against it.

 _ **< <**I don’t know if I should be more concerned about the fact that you used magic to shut the door, or your apparent lack of a gag reflex and ability to deep throat me without having any prior experience, **> >**_ Blaine said. _**< <**God, that feels amazing! How are you so good at this? **> >**_

 ** _< <_** _Just because I’ve never done this on a person before doesn’t mean I don’t have experience_ , **> >** Kurt told him. _**< <**Not all of those toys were strictly for use south of the equator, you know. And I’ve been wanting to do this since we met. **> >**_

 ** _< <_** _You could have. At any time. I would have let you, **> >**_ Blaine whimpered, enjoying the sensations Kurt’s mouth provided.

“Hey, Kurt?” Burt’s voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. “Come down here for a minute. Finn just got home.”

Kurt place two fingers on his own throat as he continued to suck off Blaine and projected his voice with magic, _“Just a second, dad!”_

 _ **< <**How did you do that? **> >**_ Blaine asked, shocked. _**< <**You didn’t even open your mouth. **> >**_

 ** _< <_** _That’s the beauty of magic, my dear soulmate, **> >**_ Kurt replied. _**< <**Now, if you don’t mind I’m gonna speed things up since you’re nowhere near ready to cum, and we’re needed downstairs. **> >** _He placed the index and middle finger of his left hand on the underside of Blaine’s balls and lightly caressed them.

Blaine suddenly gasped out loud then released his orgasm down Kurt’s awaiting throat. Kurt’s mouth worked him through his release before he pulled off. Blaine stared at him, unblinking, while Kurt tucked him away and fixed his clothing. “I am both simultaneously terrified and turned on by you literally forcing an orgasm out of me like that when I wasn’t even remotely close to cumming,” Blaine whispered.

“Was it at least a good orgasm?” Kurt asked, nervously.

“ _‘Good’_ would be an _understatement_.” He helped Kurt back up to his feet then looked at him, eyes filled with desire. “Kiss me,” Blaine commanded with his Alpha-voice.

Kurt eagerly complied; and when the kiss broke Kurt smirked at Blaine. “You could have just asked, you know. I would have been more than happy to kiss you without the direct order. Then again, the Alpha-voice is sort of a turn on.”

“Kurt!” Burt called up the stairs again.

“Coming!” he shouted back.

“Not yet; but you will be later tonight when I get you home,” Blaine replied, under his breath, as they left the room and headed downstairs.

\---

When the boys arrived downstairs, Rachel was sitting in the living room with Finn, Burt, and Carole. After explaining the situation, Finn and Rachel insisted that Kurt come home next weekend – after his Sectionals competition – so that all of New Directions could give Kurt a going away party. While they were making plans of when and where to have the party, Blaine’s phone rang.

He quickly glanced at the caller ID then excused himself to the kitchen answer the phone. “Hey, mom, what’s up?”

“I was just calling to check up on Kurt. How is he?” Pam asked.

“Oh! I completely forgot to call you. I’m so sorry,” he replied. “He’s fine. He shifted back this morning. Right now, we’re at his dad’s house packing up some of his things. We should be home in a few hours.”

“That’s a relief,” she said. “So, his father agreed to let him move in? I know he was considering it yesterday, but he hadn’t made a decision last I knew.”

“Yeah, he said you and Dr. Yeung managed to convince him,” Blaine told her. “But, um, I’ll catch you up on everything when we get home, okay?”

“You’re around humans, aren’t you?” She could hear Blaine make a small hum of acknowledgement and continued, “Okay. I’ll talk to you boys later.”

“Bye, mom.” Blaine hung up the phone then walked back into the living room. “Sorry about that,” he told everyone. “That was my mom. She was just wondering what time we’d be back.”

“What time is it anyway?” Kurt asked.

“It’s almost 4pm,” Blaine replied.

“Already!? Well, then we really should hurry up and get those boxes in my car,” Kurt said. “It takes about 2 hours to get back to Westerville, and I’d rather not drive back in the dark. Plus, we still have to stop by the shop and pick up that part for your car. And, I don’t know about you, but I’ve still got a ton of homework to do on top of all this packing and unpacking. I’m already trying to play catch up for the semester because of this transfer; I don’t need to fall even further behind on my first couple of days.”

 _ **< <**Oh! That reminds me. Wes and David went around to our teachers yesterday to collect all the assignments we missed due to being absent. They gave them to me while you were on the phone with your dad earlier. They’re in my bag in the car, **> >** _Blaine informed him.

 _ **< <**Great, just what I needed. _More _work to do, **> >**_ Kurt replied, sarcastically.

“Come on; let’s go bring those boxes to the car. We can leave everything else for next weekend,” Blaine said. “That way you have a bit more time to get organized about exactly what you do and do not need or want.”

\---

They quickly packed up the boxes they had prepared then said their goodbyes; promising that they’d be back next weekend. Blaine made sure to leave Burt a list of his and his parents' cell phone numbers as well as their work phone numbers. Before leaving Lima, they stopped by Burt’s garage and picked up the part they needed for Blaine’s car, as well as Kurt’s toolkit, then headed for Westerville.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, hesitantly, as Kurt drove down the highway. “When we were at your dad’s house… How did you know how to do that stuff with your magic? How did you even know that you _could_ do all of that?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “I just did. When I saw my door was open, I knew I needed to close it if I was going to blow you. And all of a sudden, I just _knew_ ; I knew if I moved my hand a certain way while thinking about closing the door, it would close. Same when my dad called me downstairs. I knew I could project my voice without actually speaking. I can’t really explain it. It’s like I have this innate knowledge of how to use it, and what my limitations are.”

“Do you think it would be okay if we told my parents about this?” Blaine asked. “I know that you said you weren’t comfortable talking about your magic, but this seems like something they should probably know about. I mean, technically – even though we have our own separate living space – we do still live with them. So there’s a chance they could notice something without you meaning for them to. And I’m a horrible liar. Plus I hate lying to them anyway, so…”

“Of course we can tell them,” Kurt assured him. “Honey, I wasn’t hesitant about telling people because I thought it should be a _secret_ – though, you’re right, it’s not something I want _everyone_ knowing about. At first, I was hesitant because we didn’t have proof. Then once Dr. Yeung confirmed the presence of magic, I decided not to tell anyone because I couldn’t _do_ anything with it.

“I saw your mom’s reaction to my dad when they first met. She seemed scared of him. And Dr. Yeung was incredibly wary around him too – _until_ he realized my dad couldn’t use his magic. Once he knew my dad’s magic was bound, he was so much more relaxed around my dad. And he seemed pretty nervous when he said that I should be able to use it once I shifted back.

“And since it was only a _guess_ that I’d be able to use magic, and not something definitive, I didn’t want to unnecessarily scare anyone; or cause people to look at me differently. Because what would happen if we told people I should be able to use it, but it turned out that I couldn’t? Every time they saw me, it would be like they were always waiting for that other shoe to drop, you know? _‘Can you use it now? What about now? Have you tried this? What about that?’_ I just… I didn’t want to deal with that.

“But now, since we know for certain I _can_ use it… This isn’t something we should keep from your parents. Or our pack. But that’s _it_. No one else. Our pack, my dad, your parents, and Dr. Yeung – and I’m guessing his mate would have to know too because of their bond, huh? I _know_ my dad won’t tell anyone. And with the guys in our pack, it’s possible for you to Alpha-command them to keep it a secret, right? So that just leaves your parents and Wes’s parents. You’re not _their_ Alpha so commanding them wouldn’t work. But I’m fairly certain they wouldn’t say anything if we asked them not to, right?” Kurt paused, the hesitated briefly before quietly continuing, “And if worse comes to worst, I could always magically make it so they couldn’t tell anyone.”

“That won’t be necessary; they won’t talk,” Blaine replied, automatically. “But, I guess, when you put it like that, I can see why you didn’t want to say anything about it before now.”

\---

As soon as they got home they unpacked what little of Kurt’s belongings they had brought with them. Once they were done with that, Blaine took Kurt into their bedroom, stripped him naked, and worshiped his body before finally delivering on his promise from earlier. After that, they took a quick shower, got dressed in some loose, comfortable clothing, then went upstairs to visit Blaine’s parents.

The chicken that Blaine’s dad was making for dinner still had twenty minutes left to cook, so Kurt and Blaine sat down with Marc and Pam and told them all about what Dr. Yeung had said to them during Kurt’s checkup. They continued by telling them that Kurt had been able to use magic at his dad’s house earlier; and how Kurt seems to have a built-in knowledge of how to use it.

Both of Blaine’s parents assured them that they wouldn’t tell anyone about Kurt’s ability to use magic. Then the four of them sat down to eat dinner together where they continued to talk about their day and their plans for the remainder of the weekend.

After dinner, the boys packed up some things from Blaine’s old bedroom then went back downstairs and started working on their homework. They were sitting at their kitchen table with all their books and assignments spread out in front of them. “Can I ask you a silly question?” Blaine asked, as he observed Kurt.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” he replied.

“You said your fluent in French, right?” Blaine began. He motioned to the French textbook and worksheets in front of Kurt and continued, “So, why are you taking a French course?”

Kurt chuckled and ducked his head. “I know Dalton gives you a choice of Spanish, French, German, or Latin for foreign language classes, but McKinley only offers Spanish or French. I was originally supposed to be placed in a Spanish class to fulfill my language requirement; but the class they tried to put me in was full – they literally didn’t have enough desks for each student. The only other Spanish class I could switch to was at the same time as my Home Ec class, and I really didn’t want to drop that course because there were no alternate Home Ec classes. So, I opted to just take French during that period instead. I didn’t realize that I would be auto-enrolled into the next level course every semester after that, so I never got to switch back to Spanish. And when transferring schools, it was just easier to keep the course I already had, rather than start over at the beginning with a whole new language. 

“Also, the French that my mom taught me, was actually _Canadian_ French; not European French. And even though they are extremely similar, there are a few slight differences. Just like American English and British English aren’t the same. Some things have different words; and some words have different meanings. And since both schools only teach European French, I figured it couldn’t hurt to learn a new dialect. Plus, unlike McKinley, the curriculum of Dalton’s French classes includes French culture studies as well, not just language studies.”

“Why did your mom teach you Canadian French?” Blaine asked. “Seems like an odd choice for a foreign language.”

“She was born in Quebec,” Kurt answered. “She lived there until she was 14.”

“Not so odd of a choice then. Makes sense. I guess that explains why you’re fluent,” he replied. “Does your dad speak French too?”

“No. He can understand a lot of it though – enough to get the gist of a conversation anyway – but he never fully grasped how to speak it,” Kurt told him.

“Still sounds like he knows more than I do though,” he said. “Do you think maybe you could tutor me?”

Kurt looked at him curiously. “Do you even take French? Or do you just want to learn the language for yourself?”

“I just started taking French this semester,” he answered. “I began the semester in Spanish 2, but I had to switch my science and math classes around because I’d accidentally been placed in intermediate level instead of honors level classes. And that just screwed up my _entire_ schedule. Once those classes were fixed, there were no more Spanish 2 classes open during a time I could actually take it. The only open foreign language classes were French and Latin. And since Dalton requires that we take a foreign language course every semester, I _had_ to choose one of them. French just seemed like it would be the easier of the two; but it’s definitely my _worst_ subject. I’m hoping to get back into a Spanish class after winter break.”

“I’d be happy to help,” Kurt replied. “Now, if only I could get someone to help me with this stupid History assignment.”

“I could call the pack,” Blaine suggested. “Most of the guys are sophomores like me, but Wes is a senior, and David is a junior. So, they might be able to help. Wes especially. He’s sort of obsessed with history and statistics. It could be a good way to help integrate you into the pack; let you bond with the other boys.”

“Sounds like a good idea. In fact, I think David might actually be in my History class,” Kurt told him. “But isn’t it a little late though? Won’t your parents mind?”

“Since when is 8:30pm on a Saturday late?” he replied. “Our apartment is separate from my parents’ house. And it’s soundproofed, so they won’t be bothered by any noise we make. The boys in the pack all live within 15 minutes of here. None of us have school or work tomorrow, or even any plans at all really; except doing more homework and you possibly fixing my car – but that can always wait if necessary. So, I don’t see why my parents would have an issue with them coming over.”

“I guess I’m just used to my dad and Carole saying that Finn and I couldn’t have guests over past 9pm,” Kurt said. “It feels a little weird not having to ask permission for stuff like this. I keep forgetting that werewolf society considers us to be adults capable of making our own decisions; that we’re treated like equals and not little kids.”

Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile. “So, should I call the boys? Or would you rather wait until tomorrow to see them? Because we really should spend _some_ time with them this weekend.”

“Well, if they’re willing to help me get rid of this mound of homework, they are more than welcome to come on over,” Kurt answered, lightheartedly.

Blaine took out his phone and sent a group text to the pack inviting them over. “Are you okay with them sleeping over tonight?” he asked, after reading a few replies.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I need to get used to being around them; and learn more about pack-life. The easiest way to do that is to dive in head-first, right?” Kurt answered.

\---

When the boys from the pack arrived, they were reintroduced to Kurt in his human form, and began a conversation to learn more about him.

“Okay, I need to know more about what happened with, like, _everything_ ,” David said. “All we really got was Wes’s version of whatever fragments of information Blaine gave him. So, what exactly happened after you guys left the music room the other day? And why did Kurt seem unaffected by your presence?”

“As a hybrid,” Kurt began explaining, “my sense of smell differs from that of a full-blooded werewolf. You guys recognize your soulmates by scent. I didn’t react to Blaine because I couldn’t detect that particular scent. But when he handed me my drink, his fingers brushed up against mine, and it was like this bolt of electricity shot through me. I swear, it was like all I could think at that moment was: _‘mine!’_ and _‘take!’_. I just _wanted_ him so bad; I almost felt like if we didn’t mate right that very second, I would spontaneously combust or something.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “That’s basically how I felt during your audition – from the second you walked in the room. But seeing as how you weren’t reacting to me, and half the guys that were in that room are just regular humans, I figured talking to you privately first would be better than trying to mate with you in front of everyone.”

“But what _happened_?” David asked again. “We heard you in the hall, when you asked to speak to him; then we don’t hear anything from you – except for that quick phone call to Wes – until we see you at the cabin the next day. And even _that_ was brief and mostly uninformative.”

Kurt nodded at Blaine, giving him permission to tell their story. Blaine explained everything in great detail – from the second they left the music room until the pack arrived at their apartment. Kurt would occasionally interject to clarify something, or give his own perspective of something Blaine was saying.

“Whoa,” Nick said, once they’d finished speaking. “So, you’re a _warlock_ and a werewolf? That is crazy!”

“And neither you nor your dad had any idea that either of you were warlocks until yesterday?” Trent asked. “What about your dad’s parents? They never said anything? Never used magic around either of you?”

Kurt looked at him confused for a moment. “Wait…why would you think my grandparents are warlocks? It doesn’t make sense for them to have raised my dad without any knowledge of _any_ supernatural elements if they themselves possessed magic.”

“Magic is a hereditary trait,” Wes answered. “It isn’t something you can just acquire or something that develops over time. You have to be born with it. And it’s not genetically possible for him to have been born with magic unless at least _one_ of his biological parents was also a warlock.”

“Well, they’re both still alive, so I guess I could always ask them, but,” Kurt sighed and shook his head, “we don’t exactly have a great relationship.”

“Because you’re a werewolf?” Jeff suggested.

“No, they don’t even know about that,” Kurt said. “My mom made it very clear that we should _never_ tell them she – and thus also myself – are werewolves; _especially_ my grandmother. No, the reason my relationship with them is so strained is because I’m gay. They always try to pretend like they’re okay with it, but you can just see how uncomfortable they are, and how they try to change the topic whenever it gets brought up or I do something ‘flamboyant’.”

“Did your mom ever tell you why she didn’t want them to know?” Blaine asked, curiously.

“My mom always just said we couldn’t tell them because it wasn’t safe to tell humans; my dad was just the one exception because of their relationship; and my dad agreed with her on that,” he answered shrugging. “Not to mention, my grandmother has a deep-seated hatred of werewolves. Of course, she was referring strictly to the fictionalized versions in movies and on TV; but the point still stands. If she knew my mom was a werewolf…”

“Are you sure your grandmother was referring strictly to _fictional_ werewolves?” David asked, nervously. “Because if she is a warlock – which I highly suspect she is – there’s a very good chance she was referring to real ones. Warlocks and werewolves don’t exactly have a very good history. In fact, most werewolves believe that warlocks are the reason the white wolves went extinct.”

“Yeah, I agree with David,” Trent added. “It sounds like your mom didn’t want your grandparents to know because she knew your grandmother is a warlock and was trying to protect both of you.”

Kurt looked contemplative as he thought about what they said before finally shrugging. “I don’t know. But my dad did just give me my mom’s old journal. Maybe she wrote something in there that could explain something? But either way, it’s not something I want to try to figure out tonight.”

The pack all nodded in understanding before Wes suggested that they help Kurt to tackle the homework assignments that were the reason for them even being there in the first place. When they weren’t helping Kurt or Blaine to catch up on their school assignments, they were working out harmonies and ways to incorporate Kurt into their choreography for the upcoming Sectionals performance.


	4. Sunday

** Sunday **

The next morning, when Blaine woke up, he cuddled deeper into Kurt’s side, watching him sleep with a smile on his face. As Kurt finally started to stir awake, Blaine softly whispered to him, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Kurt hummed a noise of disagreement before muttering, “Morning bad; sleep good.” He then attempted to hide his face and fall back asleep.

“Well, what if I sucked you off? Would that make your morning good?” Blaine asked, flirtatiously.

Kurt cracked open his right eye and peeked over at his mate to make sure he heard him right. Noticing the earnest, yet seductive, grin on Blaine’s face, Kurt closed his eye and did a half shrug. “Won’t know until you try.”

Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips before sliding his body further down the bed, underneath the blankets. He lifted Kurt’s t-shirt then kissed his way down Kurt’s sternum to his abs until he reached the tops of Kurt’s pajama bottoms. Blaine slowly peeled the sleep pants down until Kurt’s rapidly forming erection was freed then nuzzled his face against Kurt’s crotch.

“Please don’t tease,” Kurt whined.

“But I enjoy teasing you,” Blaine told him, then began giving small kitten licks to Kurt’s balls.

“Blaine…” Kurt moaned. “Please.”

“Give me one good reason why I should stop,” he replied, playfully, in between licks.

“Because I think you’re forgetting what I can do with my magic,” Kurt answered.

Blaine paused and lifted his head. He looked Kurt straight in the eye and said, “And I think you’re forgetting what I can do with my _voice_.”

“Well then, why don’t you remind me,” he challenged.

Blaine smirked at him and nodded. “Ah, so that’s how you want to play, is it?” He then crawled his way up Kurt’s body, and pressed his lips against Kurt’s ear. Using his Alpha-voice he whispered the commands, “Hands on the headboard. Don’t move them. Don’t use magic. And don’t make a sound.”

Kurt immediately did as he was told. _**< <**Yes, Alpha. **> >**_

“Good boy,” he said, flirtatiously, winking at Kurt. Immediately, he slinked back down the bed, then completely removed Kurt’s pajama pants, tossing them backwards over his own head. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” Blaine returned to his slow, deliberate teasing; and after a few minutes finally engulfed the head of Kurt’s cock.

Since Blaine was still very new at this, he didn’t try to take too much of Kurt’s cock into his mouth just yet. He slowly inched his way down, experimenting with different techniques as he moved along; and using his hand to stroke the part that his mouth couldn’t reach.

Blaine felt Kurt trying to calm and reassure him through their bond, and that gave him more confidence to increase the enthusiasm and eagerness he used to give Kurt more pleasure. Once Blaine was a little more comfortable with his skill and technique, he decided to add some stimulation by fingering Kurt as well. He silently ordered Kurt to pass him the bottle of lube then return his hands to the headboard. Slowly Blaine worked one finger into Kurt’s hole, teasing him slightly before adding a second finger, then a third.

Eventually, Blaine was able to sense Kurt’s approaching orgasm, causing him to double his efforts to tip Kurt over the edge. _**< <**Cum, **> >**_ Blaine Alpha-commanded.

Kurt opened his mouth to scream in pleasure as he came, but no sound could be heard due to Blaine’s previous command. Blaine swallowed every drop as he worked Kurt through his orgasm. He pulled himself off then licked Kurt clean before crawling his way up Kurt’s body.

“Mmm, delicious,” Blaine teased. He kissed Kurt deeply, hesitating slightly when Kurt didn’t instantly wrap his arms around Blaine like he usually did. Breaking the kiss, he glanced at Kurt then gasped. “Oh my god; I forgot to release you.” Using his Alpha-voice he then released Kurt from his earlier commands. Once Kurt was freed, Blaine looked at him apologetically. “I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I did that. Forgive me?”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re forgiven, silly.” He then grabbed hold of Blaine, pulled him closer, and kissed him fiercely. When the kiss broke, he pressed his forehead against Blaine’s and whispered against his lips, “Now, tell me how you want me to take care of you.” Reaching a hand between them, he lightly palmed over Blaine’s fully-erect, clothed cock to get his point across.

“I want to fuck you,” Blaine told him, a hint of pleading in his voice.

“Well, then it’s a good thing you’ve already prepped me; isn’t it?” he replied, flirtatiously.

Blaine quickly pulled off Kurt’s t-shirt, and then his own sleepwear, lubed himself up, and pushed himself deep into Kurt in one emphatic thrust. He didn’t give Kurt any time to adjust and immediately began pounding into him at a vigorous pace. “You feel so good. I love you so much,” he moaned.

“Love you too,” Kurt replied, leaning up to capture Blaine’s lips in a heated kiss. The hands that Kurt had wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders began sliding down Blaine’s backside until they reached the small of his back. Kurt then grabbed hold of Blaine’s ass, groping and massaging his ass cheeks while trying to push Blaine deeper into him.

Blaine adjusted their positions, so Kurt was flat on his back, bent in half, with Kurt’s legs on Blaine’s shoulders, allowing him to penetrate Kurt more deeply. “Is this what you want, baby? You want me to fill you up? Make you feel me everywhere inside of you?”

“Yes! Yes. Please. More,” he begged. “Oh! Right there! Yes, yes, yes!”

Blaine picked up the pace, fucking into Kurt harder and faster, until he could soon feel his orgasm approaching. He tightly wrapped a hand around Kurt’s erection and began stroking him energetically. “I’m so close, baby. You think you can cum again?”

“Yeah, just keep doing that,” Kurt said.

Blaine howled loudly as he came, taking only a few quick seconds to enjoy the high of his orgasm before helping to tip Kurt over the edge once again. “Fuck. That was fantastic,” Blaine told him as he pulled out of Kurt, once they had both come down from their orgasms. “I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

“Pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” Kurt replied, playfully.

“Do you want to shower now? Or eat first then shower?” Blaine asked. “That is, if the boys haven’t eaten everything in the kitchen already.” As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Blaine froze; face showing signs of alarm. “Hold on. Do you hear that?”

Kurt held still and listened carefully with a look of confusion on his face. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly! There are supposed to be five other werewolves on the opposite side of that door, and I can’t hear a fucking sound. No voices. No footsteps. No breathing. No heartbeats. I hear _nothing_.” He jumped off the bed and ran over to the door, throwing it open. Blaine could see the other boys milling around the living room and kitchen, talking and laughing while cooking breakfast, but couldn’t hear them. He cautiously stepped out of the bedroom into the living room and suddenly he heard every noise the other boys had been making.

“Dude, you okay?” Jeff asked, seeing Blaine’s anxious, confused expression.

“He’s naked and he reeks of sex; pretty sure he’s doing just fine,” Nick replied, smirking.

_**< <**Blaine? Are you going to answer me? What’s going on? **> >**_ Kurt asked.

“Hang on,” Blaine told them. He took a step back into the bedroom, and all sounds from the living room disappeared again.

“Blaine? What is it?” Kurt asked again.

“I have no idea,” he answered. “You telepathically asked if I was going to answer you. Were you verbally asking me something while I was out there? Because I couldn’t hear you if you were. It’s like our bedroom is in some kind of private sound bubble. I can’t hear anything happening outside of our room until I step out of it. And while I was out there, I couldn’t hear anything in here.”

Blaine stepped back out into the living room before Kurt could respond. “Did you guys notice that you can’t hear any sounds at all coming from inside my bedroom? Or is that just me? Am I going crazy?”

“Oh, that,” David said. “Yeah we all noticed that last night; shortly after the two of you went to bed. But since it was _all_ sounds and not just sounds of biological life, we assumed it was intentional, and not something that we needed to worry about.”

“What do you mean, ‘intentional’?” Blaine checked.

David shrugged before replying, “Magic.”

“Oh…” Blaine said, contemplating what David told him. “Huh…” He walked back into the bedroom and looked at Kurt curiously. “Did you have something to do with this sound barrier thing?” he wondered.

“Uh…maybe? I’m not sure, but I might have,” Kurt replied. “I can check to make sure though; but can you hand me my pajama pants first please? Since the door is wide open, and I’d rather not have any of them see me naked.” Once Kurt was dressed, he got out of bed and walked over to the wall that separated the two rooms. He placed his hand on the wall, next to the open door, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later all the sounds from the other room could be heard again. “Yeah, I guess I did do that. Sorry. Last night, everything just seemed so much louder than what I’m used to. I was having trouble falling – and staying – asleep. I remember thinking I just wanted the room to be quiet, so I could get some rest. I must have created the sound barrier while I was half-asleep. It was temporary though. It was going to dissolve in another hour if I hadn’t’ve taken it down now.”

“I’m not mad, Kurt,” Blaine reassured him. “At first, I was a little scared, but then I was just confused. I’m relieved that it was your magic, and not something more serious. But, can I ask, what did you mean by ‘everything was louder than what you’re used to’?”

“My hearing has gotten more sensitive ever since I shifted,” he replied. “ _All_ of my senses have. I think it’s because all of my werewolf genes are fully functional now. Before, my human genetics were more prominent; more influential. But now, I’m more wolf than human. Adjusting to the new sensitivity has been a bit of a rollercoaster; sometimes I barely notice the difference, other times it’s impossible to ignore.”

“Oh, honey,” Blaine said, sweeping Kurt into a warm hug. “If there is anything I can do to help with this transition, you just let me know. I’ll do whatever I can to help ease you into werewolf life.”

“Thank you,” he said, nodding, before giving Blaine a quick kiss. “Now, you had said something about food earlier? Because I’m _starving_.”

“I know. You’re always really hungry after we have sex,” Blaine joked.

“It doesn’t make sense though,” Kurt began. “I never used to work up an appetite like this before; not even when I would literally spend an entire day masturbating because of the moon. I feel like I haven’t eaten in _days_.”

“Well, werewolves do require a much larger calorie intake than humans. And sex burns a lot of calories. If your body has changed to become more wolf than human now, adjusting to your senses being heightened beyond what was normal for you won’t be the only thing you’ll need to get used to; your diet will need to be adjusted to reflect that change too,” he told him. “So, I take it this means you want to eat _before_ you shower?”

“Yes please!” Kurt agreed. “Just do me a favor and put some pants on? I get nervous when you cook while naked.”

\---

After everyone had eaten and showered the group of boys spent the remainder of the day sitting around the living room talking and attempting to finish what was left of their homework while also teaching Kurt the choreography and songs that the Warblers were planning for the competition. While they were working, Wes’s father had called Blaine to check in on Kurt and to schedule a follow up appointment for Monday afternoon.

They had taken a short break from their homework and rehearsal after lunch, so that Kurt could fix Blaine’s car while there was still daylight. All of the boys were impressed that Kurt knew how to fix it without the use of his magic. Kurt even made a few other minor adjustments to the car while under the hood, to help it run smoother.

Blaine’s parents ordered dinner for the entire pack – which they ate upstairs with Pam and Marc. They spent about another hour talking and hanging out with them before everyone began to head home for the evening.

Once Kurt and Blaine were alone in their own apartment, Kurt brought his mother’s journal to the living room, and curled up on the couch to read it. Blaine knew the journal was personal to Kurt, so he didn’t want to pry into the contents. If Kurt wanted to share what was written inside, he could talk to Blaine on his own terms. So, in order to pass the time, Blaine sat next to him, cuddled into his side, reading a book for his English class. Kurt had been reading the journal for a little over an hour, and as he read Blaine could feel him getting progressively more and more distressed. He’d been trying to support and comfort Kurt through their bond as well as with physical affection, but Kurt was almost in tears now, so he felt that he needed to do something else. “Honey, what’s wrong? What’s in there that has you so upset?” he asked Kurt, gently; trying not to pry but needing to know how to handle the situation.

“ _Everything_ ,” Kurt answered, sounding melancholy. “Apparently, the reason my mom’s entire pack disowned her was because her dad _ordered_ them to; not because they _wanted_ to. He was the pack Alpha. When my mom ignored his demand that she end her relationship with my dad – which she was only able to do because apparently she was _also_ an Alpha – he commanded the entire pack to reject and abandon her. She wrote in here that her parents had never even met my dad. They just didn’t like that he was a blue-collar, working class human. She thinks there’s a small chance her dad might have approved of my dad had he come from a wealthy family.”

“That’s awful!” Blaine replied, sympathetically. “I could never imagine…”

“It gets worse,” Kurt interrupted him. “The pack was right. My dad’s parents are warlocks. Both of them. And my mom knew that. But the reason my mom never said anything to me or my dad, is because my grandmother put a hex on her, so she _couldn’t_ tell us.”

“What?!” Blaine yelped.

“Before my parents got married – before my mom had told my dad she was a werewolf – she had thought my dad hadn’t mentioned that he was a warlock for the same reasons she hadn’t told him what she was. But she was confused about why she could always smell magic on him so strongly when she never saw him use it – not even for something minor; and he always seemed to be genuinely confused anytime she mentioned anything vaguely supernatural. Then she met my grandparents.

“She caught my grandmother using magic, while the two of them were alone, and asked her about it; pretended like she knew about magic because she had a warlock friend from college that told her about it. My grandmother admitted that they were all warlocks – the entire Hummel family. When my mom asked if that meant my dad could also use magic, my grandma told her that they had his magic bound when he was still a baby – less than a year old. Apparently, his magic was _too_ powerful and out of control. He could do things as an _infant_ that most _adult_ warlocks would find difficult; and he did so with little to no effort at all. And considering his magic hadn’t reached its full potency yet, they got scared. I mean, he was a _baby_. There is a reason that the strength and potency of a warlock’s magic gradually develops over time and isn’t just available to them all at once. Because if a baby or a toddler is hungry or upset or they want something… they’re _not_ going to ask permission; they’re not going to take time to evaluate the consequences of their actions. They’re going to take what they want, when they want it; and they might even lash out if someone tries to stop them. My grandparents were afraid he’d seriously hurt someone without meaning to. Or unintentionally cause some other kind of chaos – like exposing magic.

“So, my grandparents took my dad to a specialist to have a temporary dampener put on his magic – just something to minimize what he was able to do and the effect his magic would have – until he was old enough to know what it was he was doing. I guess they couldn’t do it themselves because they had to act as a proxy for my dad to consent to the spell since, as an infant that could barely talk, he wasn’t able to consent to it himself. So, they needed someone else to perform the spell for them that way _they_ could agree to the terms of the spell in my dad’s place. Because I guess there are certain types of magic that require permission to be performed; and modifying something so intrinsic about someone like that is one of them. But, according to my grandma, something went wrong during the spell, and dad’s magic was accidentally _bound_ instead; not sure how a _specialist_ could do something like that by _accident_ , but what do I know? Anyway… once magic is bound, it _can’t_ be undone; it’s one of the few pieces of magic that is completely permanent and cannot be reversed. So, instead of admitting to my dad what had happened – _like normal people_ – they raised him without knowledge of supernatural existence – even hiding their own powers from him – because they didn’t want him to get angry and resent them. They figured if he didn’t know magic existed, he couldn’t be upset that his was taken away from him without his consent.

“After my grandmother told her all of this, she said she didn’t want my mom to breathe a word about it to anyone; that under no circumstances was she allowed to let my dad know what had been done. And to make sure my mom kept her word, she put a hex on her. Writing everything down in her journal seemed to be a loophole of sorts since my dad wasn’t allowed to read it and she wasn’t verbally telling anyone anything. If my dad had broken his promise and read the journal, my mom would had suffered the full consequences of the hex – whatever they were; she didn’t write about that, so I don’t know; but obviously it was nothing good.”

Blaine sat there stunned at what he’d heard. “Oh my god. That’s…I don’t even know…” He shook off the shock and took in Kurt’s demeanor. “Are you alright?”

“I guess,” he replied, shrugging. 

“I know this journal is personal to you, and I don’t want to pry,” Blaine said, “but I’m wondering about something.”

“Honey, it’s fine,” Kurt told him. “I know I’ve never been very good at sharing unless prompted. And even then, I’m not always great at it. Opening up to people is still a new concept for me. I’ve had to keep a lot of things from a lot of people my whole life. Not to mention, I didn’t even have any friends until last year when I joined glee, so there weren’t many people I _could_ open up to. But you are my mate, and I don’t want to keep things from you. So, if you have any questions, please just ask me. Otherwise I might not volunteer the information.”

Blaine nodded in understanding. “I’m just a little curious. Your mom _knew_ your dad was a warlock before she mated with him. She had even been hexed by your grandma prior to their mating; the same grandma that had expressed _hatred_ of werewolves. Yet, she still went through with the mating? Why would she do that?”

“I told you the day we met,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a slight smile, “she loved him. Plus, because my grandparents had raised my dad without knowledge of the supernatural, they didn’t impart their biased viewpoints onto him. He didn’t grow up knowing that magic and werewolves were real. He thought his mom was just being dramatic when she would see a werewolf in a movie and complain about how dirty and violent they are. And then when he _did_ find out they were real, he _still_ thought his mom had no clue, and that she was referring to fictional werewolves she saw on TV; because how could she possibly know? And if she did know, then why did she always act like they weren’t real? Why would she keep that from him? Not to mention, my mom was nothing like the werewolves he’d seen in movies; and she was the opposite of every reason grandma claimed to hate them. And, despite the hex, my grandma really liked my mom a lot – though I’m sure that’d be a different story had she known the truth about what my mom was.

“My mom didn’t see the hex as a personal target against her either. She knew it was because grandma was scared that her secret would be revealed, and she’d have to face the consequences of her actions. But that doesn’t mean that my mom trusted my grandmother. She was always very cautious and wary around her; carefully listening to how things were phrased, and paying attention to the little things she did.

“But my dad is nothing like his parents. He always says what he is thinking. He is kind, honest, generous, and humble. My dad has never thought that he was better than anyone; always treats people with respect. Mom never felt scared or unsafe around him – despite how scary and intimidating he can appear,” he explained. “My mom believed in seeing a person for _who_ they are, not _what_ they are. She didn’t judge people based on things they can’t control; like race or sexuality, social or financial status, or who they are related to. So, since she loved him, and he loved her, and he never treated her like she was different or wrong – never made an issue out of her being a werewolf – why wouldn’t she mate with him? It’s not his fault he’s warlock; or that his mother judges an entire species based on her own preconceived notions or whatever it is that causes her bigotry.”

“Okay. I suppose I can understand that. There is something else I’m curious about too, if you don’t mind,” Blaine began, hesitantly. “When your dad gave you that journal, he said that your mom wanted you to have it when you turned 21 or you met your soulmate. Did you learn why?”

“It’s actually a kind of silly reason, and not as ominous as it sounds. It’s because everyone in her family has met their soulmate before their 21st birthday,” he answered. “At least – that she knows of. She has two younger sisters that hadn’t reached 21 yet before she was forced to say goodbye to them. It was sort of her way of letting me know that if I hadn’t yet met my soulmate by the time I was 21, then my human DNA had most likely compromised that werewolf trait, and there was a very good chance that I didn’t actually have one. Also, she figured that if I had found my soulmate before I turned 21, then that meant I was an adult, and I should be able to handle the contents of the book. Otherwise I should wait until I’m older and more mature before reading this.”

“And how _do_ you feel reading it now?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t really know,” he said. “I was sort of hoping there’d be more information about her werewolf life in here, but so far there’s been very little.” Kurt sighed heavily and closed the book. “I’m not even halfway through reading this yet though, so who knows what else I’ll learn; but I have a feeling I’m not going to like most of it. Anyway, I’m tired, and we have school in the morning; and I have a doctor’s appointment after that, so I really should get some rest. Let’s go to bed. I’ll continue reading this tomorrow or something.”

“Okay,” Blaine agreed.


	5. Monday

** Monday **

Getting Kurt out of bed in the morning was a struggle for Blaine. Kurt was not lying when he said he wasn’t a morning person. Once he’d finally managed to drag Kurt out of bed, they quickly ate breakfast and got ready for school; Kurt threw a couple of extra granola bars into his bookbag in case he needed something to snack on during the day to increase his calorie intake. Since Kurt had fixed Blaine’s car yesterday, and Kurt was still half asleep, Blaine drove the two of them to Dalton.

Blaine was standing next to Kurt’s locker, looking at him with a sad expression. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Kurt asked, while putting together everything he needed for his morning classes. “You’ve been acting like a kicked puppy since we got here. Is everything okay?”

“I’m not going to see you until lunch time,” Blaine told him, pouting. “We haven’t been apart for more than a few minutes since we met on Thursday. I’m going to miss you.”

“Aww, sweetie; it will be okay,” Kurt replied. “I’ll miss you too, but it’s probably better that I’m not in any of your classes; that way I can pay attention to my teachers instead of paying attention to you – because you are _quite_ the distraction.”

David walked up next to the boys, tossed his arm over Blaine’s shoulder, and added his own opinion to their conversation. “Don’t worry, buddy,” he told Blaine, “I’m in two of his classes this morning. I’ll keep an eye on him for you. But, hey, at least he’s going to be in the same building as you, so there’s always a chance you could see him in the hallway between classes too. You know, unlike Thad, whose mate goes to school on the other side of town. Not only that, but their lunch breaks don’t even overlap, so they have to go an entire school day without seeing each other; longer if we have Warbler practice or she has a club meeting. Though, thankfully, Westerville High is close enough to Dalton that the separation doesn’t strain their bond too much; otherwise he would have had to transfer. Compared to him, you’re lucky. You and Kurt go to the same school, have the same lunch period, and you’re both in the Warblers together.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Blaine told David. “But that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”

The warning bell rang, and the boys dispersed to go to their respective classrooms.

\---

Wes walked up to Blaine as he was exiting his classroom on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. “Were you and Kurt displaying inappropriate PDA in the hallways this morning or something? I’ve had at least _five_ different guys come up to me and ask if the rumors they’ve been hearing that the two of you are dating were true.”

“What?” Blaine laughed. “No, nothing like that happened. I drove him to school, walked him to his locker, then went to my class when the bell rang. I barely even touched him the entire time. And I, unfortunately, haven’t seen him since then.”

“Well, word got out somehow,” Wes told him.

Blaine shrugged. “That’s fine. It’s not like I was trying to keep our relationship a secret or anything. I’m glad people know I’m dating Kurt.” Bringing his voice to a barely audible whisper, he added, “As long as the human student body doesn’t know the _full extent_ of our relationship, that’s what’s important.”

A moment later Kurt and David rounded the corner and joined them. Blaine’s smile widened as he saw Kurt, and he practically bounced over to him with excitement. “I am so happy to see you right now,” he told Kurt.

“I can see that,” Kurt giggled, blushing.

“Did you know there are rumors going around school that we’re dating?” Blaine asked, linking arms with Kurt to continue their walk to the cafeteria. “Not that it makes a difference since we _are_ dating – according to human terminology anyway. But I am a little curious how people found out.”

“Don’t look at me,” Kurt replied, defensively. “I’ve barely spoken to anyone except David and my teachers.”

“I have a pretty good idea how the school found out,” David informed them. “Jerry O’Shea saw me talking to Kurt earlier, and asked me if I could introduce him and maybe put in a good word for him. I told him that wasn’t going to happen because I didn’t want to get on your bad side by trying to set up your boyfriend with another guy. He was so shocked that he yelled out ‘ _Anderson is dating the new kid!?’_ to the entire library. Almost got himself kicked out for being so disruptive.”

“And if Jerry O’Shea knows what’s good for him, he will stay _far_ away from my man,” Blaine growled, tugging Kurt closer to him.

“You’re kind of cute when you’re possessive,” Kurt teased Blaine.

Blaine’s anger instantly melted; he ducked his head, bashfully, trying to hide the blush on his face.

Wes nudged Kurt’s side and nodded at him while giving him a thumbs-up. “Way to diffuse the tension.”

\---

As the group was leaving the cafeteria to go to their next class, Blaine looked over at Kurt – who was rubbing his temples – with a concerned expression. “You okay, sweetie?” he asked, quietly.

“Yeah, just a bit of a headache,” Kurt replied, waving off Blaine’s concern. “I think I was concentrating too hard on trying to tune out all the background noise in the lunch room, so I could understand what you guys were saying that I gave myself a stress headache.”

“How has that adjustment been going today anyway?” Blaine wondered. “Has it been bothering you all day? Or did it just suddenly hit you at lunch?”

“For the most part it’s been okay,” he answered, sincerely. “I’m used to being able to hear teachers and students in other classrooms while I’m trying focus on what’s happening in my own classroom. So that’s was easy enough to drown out. But all the little sounds from outside the classroom that I couldn’t hear before – like breathing, heartbeats, and pens moving across paper taking notes – that was a new experience. I mean, I could usually hear _most_ of those things in my own classroom before, but they are louder now; and now I’m hearing them from other classrooms too. Luckily, it was all still soft enough that I could turn it into white noise faded into the background without _too_ much effort – especially since the boys at this school are way more well-behaved than the students at McKinley. Over there, there is a lot of talking in class while the teacher is talking, and other loud, obnoxious behaviors that I don’t even want to get into.

“But eating lunch in a room where one-third of the school is all together in one room at the same time, _and_ they are all allowed to talk and move around simultaneously… that’s a different story. And then there’s all the different fragrances – a dozen different colognes, shampoos, soaps and bodywashes, plus the smells from the kitchen… I feel a lot better now that I’m not in the cafeteria anymore.”

“So, basically, you’re adjusting to everything alright as long as you’re not in a large group?” Blaine clarified.

“Pretty much,” he confirmed. “But like I said yesterday, it’s a rollercoaster. Sometimes I barely notice the difference, other times it’s impossible to ignore.”

“Well, this is me,” Blaine told him, pointing to the classroom they had just stopped in front of. “Maybe when we see Dr. Yeung today he will be able to give you some advice or something to help you adjust? I’ll meet you at your locker after school?”

Kurt nodded at him. “Yeah. Thanks. See you later.”

\---

After classes were over for the day, Blaine hurriedly gathered his things then raced over to Kurt’s locker to meet up with him. “I’m kind of nervous about this doctor’s appointment,” Kurt told him. “I’ve never been to a doctor before. I’m not exactly sure what’s expected of me.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Blaine reassured him. “Wes’s dad is a really great guy and an amazing doctor. He’s just going to run some tests – similar to the ones he did at the cabin – to see if he can figure out exactly what’s going on with all the changes you’re experiencing. Hopefully he’ll also be able to tell us if you being able to shift was a one-time thing, or if you can do it whenever now, or whether or not you’ll be affected by the moon; because those are things I’d really like to know.”

“Me too,” he agreed.

\---

When Kurt and Blaine arrived at Dr. Yeung’s office they walked over to the receptionist’s desk to check-in. The young woman at the desk waved and smiled brightly at them then hurried to wrap up the phone call she was on. “Blaine!” she said, excitedly as soon as she hung up. “You found your mate? Oh, I’m so happy for you! When did this happen, and why did no one tell me?”

“Hello, Miss Emily,” Blaine replied, sweetly. “I met Kurt on Thursday; but I can’t tell you why no one told you because I don’t know the answer to that. What I do know: is that Kurt has an appointment with your dad, so if you could check us in and let him know we’re here, that would be great. I think the appointment is listed under my name?” Emily nodded and began typing something into the computer. Blaine then turned to Kurt and added, “Emily is Wes’s older sister. She’s a med student – studying to become a doctor; works here part-time as a receptionist and medical assistant.”

“If you guys could take a seat over there, my father will be right with you,” Emily told them.

_**< <**She’s not going to have access to my medical files, is she? **> >**_ Kurt silently asked Blaine, as they took their seats in the waiting area. _**< <**I really don’t want anyone in this office, other than Dr. Yeung, to know any of my medical information. Especially if my file is going to say that I’m half warlock and capable of using magic. **> >**_

**_< <_** _First of all, you’re a warlock, not a_ half _warlock; because all warlocks only need one parent to possess magic in order to inherit it. Secondly, because the bond that a werewolf shares with their soulmate makes them want to be completely open and honest with them about everything – and intentionally hiding things from them usually makes them feel like crap – the people here take extremely strict precautions to make sure that all of the patients’ medical records get seen by as few staff members as utterly possible. That way they can limit the number of non-medical personnel that has access to the files. Mates of all the employees here have to take an oath not to share any patient information they learn. Because if an employee sees an ‘interesting case’ or they see a file of someone they know personally, their mate usually will know these things too – and without that oath patient information can accidentally spread. So, unless it is absolutely_ vital _that your records are seen by someone other than Dr. Yeung, no one but him will have access to them. Emily will only have access to the most_ basic _of information – height, weight, eye color, hair color, etc. Everything else will be_ completely _confidential. She won’t have access to information regarding any medical tests that have been conducted, or any diagnoses, or consultations of any kind, **> >**_ Blaine assured him.

_**< <**Does hair color imply fur color too? **> >**_ he wondered.

_**< <**Usually, **> >**_ Blaine confirmed, nodding. _**< <**Are you worried about people finding out you’re a white wolf? **> >**_

**_< <_** _Do you think I have a reason to be? **> >**_ Kurt asked.

_**< <**I don’t think you’d have any reason to _worry _necessarily, **> >**_ Blaine began, hesitantly. _**< <**But I do think people knowing might make you a bit famous within the werewolf community. And fame isn’t always a good thing; it does have a negative side too. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Yeah; that’s what I’m afraid of, **> >**_ he said.

\---

Emily called Kurt’s name and showed the boys into Dr. Yeung’s exam room. “Normally, I’d start by taking your vitals for my dad, but for some reason I was told not to. He asked me to tell you to change into this hospital gown – you can leave your undergarments on – and he’ll be right in to begin your exam.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied, taking the gown from her. He waited until she exited the room before stripping down and changing into it. He took a seat on the exam table then turned to Blaine. _**< <**How soundproof are these rooms? **> >**_

“Very. They’re probably about twenty-times more soundproof than our apartment. Which – if you haven’t noticed – allows almost no sound to travel between the basement and the rest of my parents’ house. _No one_ outside of this room will hear a sound; not even if you yell at the top of your lungs,” Blaine answered. “And unlike our apartment, each individual room is soundproofed, not just the divider between the exam area and the waiting area.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Yeung entered the room and greeted the boys. “Blaine, it’s good to see you again. And you must be Kurt. It’s nice to finally meet your human form. I would like to ask a few questions before I start taking your vitals, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kurt replied, nervously. Blaine moved his chair closer to the table and took hold of Kurt’s hand to help calm his nerves; and Kurt smiled at him gratefully.

“How have you been feeling since you first shifted on Friday?” Dr. Yeung began.

“Physically, I seemed to adapt to being a wolf right away; but mentally it took a while,” he replied. “It wasn’t until a few hours after the moon became full that I was able to completely embrace it. Before then, Blaine kept complaining that I was thinking too much like a human. But once I was able to let go, and trust my instincts, I felt good. Happy. Being a wolf…it felt… _right_. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that comfortable in my own skin before; _especially_ on a full moon.

“I fell asleep before I shifted back. Woke up in my human form again. For the most part I feel normal. But my senses are a lot more sensitive now; they’re more heightened than what they had been. I can hear things, and smell things that I wasn’t able to before. I’m not 100% positive, but I think I may be able to tell humans and werewolves apart by scent now – which I couldn’t do before. I’m still trying to identify a lot of these new scents and sounds though, so I’m not exactly sure if that is what I’m smelling or not. Sometimes it can be a bit overwhelming; especially when I’m around a lot of people.

“The other night, when the pack slept over at our place, our bedroom seemed _so loud_ when I went to go to sleep. But being around smaller groups of people isn’t as bad now; I don’t think. I felt alright at school for the most part. In my classes it wasn’t much different than what I experienced before the shift, so it was easy enough to tune the extra noise out. But lunch time…being in the cafeteria with so many people all talking at once…I gave myself a stress headache trying to focus so intently on what was happening at just the table I was at.

“And then there’s the fact that I can actually use magic now. I somehow have an innate ability to know what I can and cannot do, as well as how to do it. I’ve only tried a few little things, but I _know_ I’m capable of much, much more.”

Dr. Yeung nodded along as Kurt spoke. When Kurt finished talking, he swallowed audibly and slowly replied, “Okay…” trying to process what he’d just heard. He cleared his throat then continued with his questions. “Unfortunately, magic is something that I’m not too terribly familiar with. Especially since warlocks and werewolves aren’t exactly on the best of terms with each other. My knowledge of magic is limited to some old medical files I was able to get my hands on, as well as casual observance. So, I don’t think I’ll be able to help you much in that regard.

“As far as why it took so long to mentally adapt to your wolf form, I think that may have had to do with your wolf genes still being repaired. The later in the evening it got, the more stable those genes were, and the easier it was to adapt and recognize those instincts. Once the reparations were complete, you were finally able to _fully_ embrace your wolf in mind and spirit – not just physically. Have you shifted at all since you reverted back to your human form Saturday morning?”

“No,” Kurt told him, shaking his head. “There has been no conscious or unconscious shifting since then. I was going to attempt it, just to see if I could, but Blaine thought it was best to wait until you ran some more tests. He was afraid something might go wrong, and I’d be stuck as a wolf again or something.”

“It’s not just that,” Blaine interjected, coming to his own defense. “You’ve never _intentionally_ shifted before. Both times you’ve shifted you weren’t even awake. Shifting can be painful. After awhile you get used to the pain, or you learn how to shift faster to reduce it, or both. I just didn’t want to see you in prolonged pain, learning to shift, until we knew it was safe to try. I mean, the first time you shifted, you were still whimpering in pain for at least 20 minutes even after the shift was complete. And since both of us were asleep who knows how long it even took to complete the shift in the first place? It could have taken a couple of seconds or it could have been over an hour for all we know.”

“Oh, yeah, okay; I didn’t think of it like that,” Kurt said.

“Alright, well, I’m going to take your vitals then run a few quick tests,” Dr. Yeung said. “We’ll figure out what comes next depending on those results. Sound good?”

“Yeah; sounds good,” he agreed.

\---

It took a few hours for Dr. Yeung to conduct several dozen in-depth tests and scans on Kurt’s human body, constantly asking questions and explaining things as he went along, but he finally seemed to have all the data he needed. “All of these test results are telling me the same thing,” he began, “the _only_ difference between Kurt and a full-blooded werewolf, is that Kurt possesses magic. His genetic makeup is completely different from what it was a few days ago. Other than the presence of magic, I can’t detect a single trace of human genetics anywhere. His DNA is completely stabilized now, and I don’t see any hints of there ever being a problem with it in the first place. It’s incredible. And since he does genetically resemble a full-blooded werewolf now, I think it’s safe to say that not only can he shift between forms whenever he chooses, but that he will succumb to the call of the moon, and automatically shift when the moon is full. As for adapting to the changes in sensory processing…unfortunately, I think time is the only solution for that.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I know you’ve been here for a while, and some of these tests weren’t exactly comfortable, but what I want to do now is ask you to shift, so I can run some additional tests on your wolf. I’d like to compare and contrast results from your human form with those of your wolf; as well as the results of the tests we conducted on Friday. Would that be alright with you?”

“I have spent my entire life knowing little to nothing about myself in terms of my physiology, and biology, and my genetics, and everything in between…I don’t want to be kept in the dark anymore,” Kurt replied. “If running more tests will help me understand me…then that’s what I’m going to do.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Kurt stood up, nervously removed the remainder of his clothing, closed his eyes, and attempted to shift. Blaine did what he could to help ease Kurt’s nervousness, as well as mentally guide him through the shift itself. As the shift began, Kurt started to whimper. Dr. Yeung had to physically restrain Blaine from running to Kurt’s side to comfort him.

It took less than a minute for the shift to fully transpire, but as soon as it did, Blaine broke out of Dr. Yeung’s grip and wrapped his arms around the giant white wolf in front of them. “You okay, baby?” Blaine asked, hugging and petting Kurt’s soft fur.

_**< <**Yeah, I’m good, **> >**_ he replied. _**< <**I’ve experienced worse pain than that before; that was nothing. Really; I’m okay. Shifting just took more effort than I was expecting. **> >**_

Blaine looked at Dr. Yeung and nodded. “He’s okay.”

“And how do you feel, Blaine?” Dr. Yeung asked. “Are you comfortable remaining in your human form to act as an interpreter, or do you feel like you need to shift as well?”

“No, I’m okay,” he answered, contemplatively. “On Friday, every second I spent in a different form than him, just made my wolf more and more agitated. I was constantly itching to shift. But right now, I don’t feel any different than I did while he was in his human form. I’m comfortable in this skin.”

“Good. That’s very good,” Dr. Yeung told him. “It _shouldn’t_ be uncomfortable for either of you when you’re in different forms. I think that means that my theory the other day had some weight to it; that Kurt’s wolf needed your wolf to help his genetics stabilize. Okay, so I’m going to start with checking Kurt’s vitals again in this form, then I want to take another blood sample and run a few tests on that. Okay?” Both Blaine and Kurt nodded, so he began his exam.

\---

“Everything seems to be consistent with the results of the previous tests done earlier today,” Dr. Yeung told them, after analyzing Kurt’s test results. He then hesitantly added, “With the exception of one thing. The magic in Kurt’s blood. While in human form, it was this very vibrant blue-green color; now it’s a dull blue-gray. I’m wondering…does it feel any different to you at all?”

Kurt sat motionless for a moment before replying, _**< <**Oh my god. I can’t use it. I can still feel its presence, but I can’t do anything with it. **> >**_ Blaine then relayed Kurt’s reply to Dr. Yeung.

“Hmm…that’s interesting. So, in order to use your magic, you need to be in your human form,” Dr. Yeung said, mulling over that information. “But considering it is _warlock_ magic, and warlocks are a subset of _humans_ , it’s not entirely surprising.”

“Dr. Yeung?” Blaine said, getting the man’s attention. “Is there anything in those tests that would explain the coloring of Kurt’s fur? Or why his wolf is the size of an Alpha when he isn’t one?”

“The only thing I can tell you about why his fur is all-white is: genetics,” he began. “It’s basically like asking me why his hair is brown, or his eyes are blue. That’s just how his genetics lined up. As for _how_ or _why_ they lined up that way… _that_ I unfortunately don’t have an answer for. I wish I did; because I would love to know more about it myself. But I’m afraid that the data I have isn’t enough to explain it more in-depth. Without any kind of family medical history, or lineage to trace, I wouldn’t even know where to begin. And even if I had all of that information, there is no genetic data of _other_ white wolves to compare it to, so I don’t even know what to look for. With so little information available regarding the origin – and disappearance – of white werewolves, I’m not sure we’ll ever fully understand what made them so unique.

“ _However_ , I am fairly certain that I _can_ explain Kurt’s size. As I’m sure you know, your classification is determined by the classification genes you inherit. You need to have two recessive Alpha genes for a werewolf to be an Alpha – one from each parent; just like someone would need two recessive genes for blue eyes in order to have blue eyes. Since Kurt’s mother was an Alpha, she was only capable of passing on an Alpha gene to Kurt. However, since his father is human, Kurt didn’t receive a second werewolf classification gene from him that would determine what his classification would be.

“Not having that second classification gene has removed certain restrictions that we would normally see on any werewolf. He’s not being forced to follow the dominant instincts of an Alpha, or a Beta; nor is he being subjected to the submissive instincts of an Omega. He doesn’t even have the neutrality of a Delta that is neither dominant or submissive. Kurt is sort of stuck in this… _limbo_ state with no set class. He can display dominant characteristics and behaviors because of the one classification gene he does have; but as the mate of an Alpha he also is able to react to a display of dominance in a submissive manner. This explains why Kurt’s personality can vary from dominant to submissive at any given time, depending on the situation; because he doesn’t have a second classification gene there to tell him what to do.

“It’s like his body is _simulating_ that of an Alpha, without actually _being_ an Alpha; but at the same time having a soul-bond with an Alpha allows him to take on the role of an Omega – in order to fulfill the Alpha’s need for dominance and control. Kurt reacts to and obeys Alpha-commands, because he doesn’t have a _second_ Alpha classification gene to tell him _not_ to. But when he shifts into his wolf, there isn’t a non-Alpha classification gene to restrict his size. I also think your soul-bond is partly responsible for his wolf’s size too.

“It was your soul-bond that jumpstarted the restoration and functionality of his werewolf genes; so, I think he may be latching onto _your_ werewolf genes to act as guide. And since you are an Alpha, you can only provide him with an Alpha classification for guidance.”

Blaine groaned. “So, you’re saying that his wolf is taller than mine because he’s using our soul-bond to simulate a second classification gene? Meaning if I was not an Alpha…”

“His wolf would still be taller than yours,” Dr. Yeung said, cutting Blaine off, “because his human form is taller than yours. The only way your wolf would be taller than his, is if he was given a second, non-Alpha classification gene at birth, and you remained an Alpha.”

Kurt licked Blaine’s face as an apology. _**< <**I’m sorry you’re so short, **> >** _he said, playfully, trying not to laugh. Then in a cheeky tone he added, _ ** <<**But, hey, at least you out-rank me, right? Or does ‘Lord’ out-rank ‘Alpha’? Hmm… **> >**_

“Oh, shut up,” Blaine said, facetiously, while rolling his eyes and forcing back a smile. “You think you’re so funny, don’t you?” He smiled flirtatiously at Kurt then silently added, _**< <**Just wait until we get home. Then we’ll see who’s laughing. **> >**_

\---

After asking and answering some more questions, and running a few more tests, Kurt was finally allowed to shift back to his human form and get dressed in his own clothing again. Blaine reminded Kurt to ask about his calorie intake and diet, to which he was supplied with a nutritional chart showing the general breakdown of a werewolf’s daily dietary needs. Before leaving the office, Kurt also talked with Dr. Yeung about keeping the information in his medical file confidential, even from other medical staff in the office. He was assured that _no one_ would have access to his file, and that _none_ of the tests performed would be electronically recorded anywhere – everything containing _any_ information relating to magic would be kept off the record; even his fur color would be confidential. And as an added precaution, Kurt was allowed to magically secure the contents of the hard copy of the file, so that if anyone other than Dr. Yeung looked inside it without Kurt’s authorization, they would only see the results of a standard checkup on a healthy full-blooded werewolf.

Emily looked concerned as the boys approached the receptionist desk on their way out. “You boys were in there for an awfully long time,” she said. “I don’t want to pry, but I hope everything’s okay?”

Blaine smiled at her; in a soothing tone he told her, “You have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine. We may just have gotten carried away talking about some more… _personal_ things, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god. Were you asking my dad for sex advice? Gross!” Emily said, disgusted. “Anyway…now that that’s over…let me just bring up your admin file, so I can check you out and get you guys out of here. You have your insurance card on you, Kurt?”

“No need for that, Em,” Dr. Yeung said, coming up behind her. “We’re not billing Kurt’s insurance for this visit. In fact, his bill has already been paid in full in advance, so you can skip that section and go straight to the checkout option.”

Emily gave her father a curious glance then shrugged and did as she was told. Kurt signed his release form then the boys left the office to go home for the evening. They stopped to pick up some takeout for dinner. After dinner they did their homework and Kurt read more from his mother’s journal.


	6. Tuesday

** Tuesday **

When Kurt and Blaine first arrived at Dalton, they went to the main office, so that they could update the address on Kurt’s file as well as add Blaine’s parents as emergency contacts. Kurt was given a couple of forms that both his father and Blaine’s parents needed to fill out and sign. When the bell rang, they parted ways and headed for their morning classes.

At lunchtime they sat with Wes, David, and Thad in the cafeteria. “I was going to wait until the council meeting before rehearsal this afternoon to bring this up,” Wes began, “but I realized Kurt should probably be included in this; and since he can’t attend council meetings we should just talk about it now. First things first, I’ve had some Warblers express confusion over the events of the past few days. It was not lost on them that Blaine’s head was someplace else during Kurt’s audition, or that he took off – without voting – when Kurt was dismissed, and that neither one of you returned to school until yesterday – only to find rumors going around school that the two of you are dating.

“When Blaine gave us the order to continue to rehearse without him, I told the rest of the Warblers that Blaine had previously told us he needed to leave early for a doctor’s appointment, and we would get his vote later if needed for a tiebreaker. And when Blaine didn’t show up to school the next day, everyone sort of assumed that he’d gone to the doctor because he’d been feeling ill – which is why he wasn’t his usual self during Kurt’s audition – and that he wasn’t over whatever virus was making him sick.

“However, people noticed that Kurt was also not in school; which, considering he’d just transferred the day before, was a bit unusual. And when both of you returned to school on Monday _together_ … Well, I just think we need to come up with something to stop questions and suspicions. Not to throw you under the bus or anything, but I’ve already told a couple guys that Blaine would explain everything at rehearsal this afternoon.”

Blaine nodded in agreement. “I heard a few rumors yesterday after lunch – and there were even more rumors this morning after Kurt and I stopped by the office to update his file, so I understand what you mean. And I’ve already thought about what I want to tell the rest of the Warblers. It’s basically what you’ve already told them, but with a bit more information: I was sick on Thursday, left rehearsal early to go to the doctor, was still feeling ill on Friday which is why I didn’t come to school… _However_ , I thought I should mention that Kurt and I were together _before_ he auditioned on Thursday. Yeah, okay, so technically, we hadn’t met yet, but we are soulmates, so _in a way_ , we’ve been together since we were born – but of course they don’t need to know that part. Anyway, I’d tell them Kurt and I were a couple before he auditioned, but I withheld that information from everyone – including the council – because I wanted the group to vote based solely on his talent. I didn’t want my relationship with him to influence their vote in any way – which is also why I abstained from voting. And Kurt didn’t show up to school on Friday because I had unfortunately given him my germs and got him sick. But yesterday morning, both of us felt fine – or _mostly_ fine – and more importantly, neither one of us were contagious anymore, so we both showed up to school. And I know a few guys heard that Kurt had a doctor’s appointment after school yesterday – and he was also seen looking a little rundown after lunch from his stress headache – so if they ask, we can just say that it was to double check the virus was out of his system or something along those lines. It makes sense that he’d take longer to fully recover since he supposedly became sick after – or rather because of – me too. And then when we returned to school on Monday, I didn’t feel the need to hide our relationship anymore, because Kurt had already been voted into the group. Also, if anyone asks about his address change – since I know there were a few other students in the office while we were talking to the secretary – we’ll tell them the same thing that Kurt told his human family members and friends about why he was moving: it’s just a matter of convenience – because Lima is almost two hours away. All of that sounds like a reasonable excuse, doesn’t it?”

“That works for me,” Thad agreed. “David? Wes? That explanation work for you?”

Kurt, Wes, and David all agreed, so Wes moved on to the other topic he wanted to discuss. “The other thing I wanted to talk about… Even though we’ve had the date for Sectionals for a few weeks now, we _just_ got the location and list of schools we’re competing against today. I _know_ this is just a coincidence, but I don’t know if everyone else is going to see it that way. Especially with Sectionals being _this weekend_.”

“What are you talking about?” David asked.

“We’re competing against McKinley,” he replied.

“So? What’s so special about McKinley?” Thad asked, confused, seeing the stunned expressions on the other boys’ faces.

“It’s where I transferred from,” Kurt answered. “Which means we’re competing against my old glee club.”

“But that’s a good thing, right?” Thad said, excited. “That means you can give us the scoop on them. Let us know what they’re doing, so we’re a little more prepared. Give us an edge that the other competitors won’t have.”

“ _Or_ …” David interjected, “it means that other Warblers will accuse him of trying to sabotage us. They might think he’s here acting as a spy for his old club. Maybe even using Blaine as a way to throw us off our game.”

“But he’s not. Right?” Thad said, looking at Kurt for confirmation. “I mean, obviously he _can’t_ use Blaine since they are soulmates; and pack loyalty would prevent him from relaying info about us to his old club, so they should have nothing to worry about, right?”

“Of course not!” Kurt told him. “My father is a mechanic. You really think he could afford the tuition costs to send me to Dalton just so McKinley can win a _show choir competition_? And who is to say that I would even be accepted into the Warblers? As it was, Headmaster Martin almost didn’t grant me an _audition_ in the first place! The only reason I was given a chance to audition is because I needed the extracurriculars; and since glee and cheerleading were the only groups I was a part of at McKinley, and Dalton doesn’t have cheerleaders, Warblers was my only option. Not to mention, you guys could have easily heard my audition and voted against me. If I failed my audition…” He trailed off, shaking his head and shrugging.

“You were a cheerleader?” Blaine asked, intrigued.

Kurt glared at him. “Now is neither the time nor the place; so get your mind out of the gutter and focus on the situation at hand please.”

“Maybe,” Wes hesitated, interrupting them, “if you tell the rest of the group that – what you just told us about the tuition cost and your audition – they might understand?”

“But will it be enough?” David added. “Just because this is his school now, doesn’t mean he doesn’t still have some loyalty to the people in his old group. He just met us. He’s known them for years. Even if Kurt was able to explain the true nature of his relationship with Blaine and the pack – which he obviously can’t – it’s not like any of the human Warblers understand how pack bonds or soulmate bonds work. Kurt can’t just assure them that he doesn’t have any ulterior motives by saying pack loyalty prevents him from betraying us. They’ll need actual reassurance.”

“Considering that’s Kurt’s brother and best friends we’re competing against, I think David has a valid point,” Blaine said. “The other Warblers might see his relationships with New Directions as a threat; which means my relationship with Kurt, and his friendships with other Warblers, will be looked at as a way for him to earn our trust. I mean, didn’t that actually happen to another school last year right before a competition?”

“Wait a second. You have a brother?” Thad asked Kurt, surprised. He looked around the cafeteria and lowered his voice to a whisper, “Is he also a hybrid?”

Kurt shook his head. “No; technically, he’s my step-brother. Completely human. Doesn’t even know about what I am.” He then turned back to Blaine and answered his question from earlier. “And, yes, all of that actually happened last year. I know because the school it happened to was McKinley. Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline began dating Rachel. We all told her he was just using her, but she didn’t believe us. Then he transferred to McKinley to earn our trust. Most of us were still a little wary of him, but he seemed to actually care about her. Then a week before Regionals, he transferred back to Carmel; then him and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at Rachel in the parking lot – laughing at how dumb we all were for believing anything that Jesse had told us. He never actually left Vocal Adrenaline; he’d been secretly rehearsing with them the whole time. I lived through that whole debacle! I experienced it firsthand! I will _not_ have people accusing me of being a wannabe Jesse St. James!”

“I know you may not want to do this,” Blaine began, he released a deep breath before continuing, “but maybe if you explained your reasons for transferring, the rest of the Warblers wouldn’t see your transfer as something they needed to worry about. Of course you don’t have to go into specific details… but maybe if they knew what happened at your old school – with the bullying – they wouldn’t question your loyalties?”

“If I need to explain myself to the group, then I will,” Kurt told them. “But I’m not going to volunteer any information if they don’t require it.” He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. “Is it just me, or is it _really_ loud in here today? Like _a lot_ louder than it was yesterday. I feel like I’m sitting in the middle of a really small, cramped circle of jackhammers that are all running at the same time. And why does this cafeteria smell like someone is grilling southern barbeque behind a perfume counter located inside a locker room? It definitely was not this bad yesterday; was it?”

“I’m afraid so. This is how it always is in here,” Blaine replied, quietly. “You’ll hopefully be able to tune it out eventually. Do you want to step outside for some air?”

“No,” he answered. “I’ll never adapt to how sensitive my senses have gotten if I keep running away whenever I get overwhelmed. I just need to train myself to focus. I can do this.”

\---

When school let out for the afternoon, Blaine went to the music room for the Warbler council meeting, while Kurt went to the student café to work on homework until it was time for rehearsal.

During the council meeting, Thad brought up something he’d been thinking about. “I have a question.” He turned to look directly at Blaine before continuing, “Is having your mate in the Warblers going to be a distraction for you? I mean, I know what it’s like being a newly mated couple. It’s difficult to pay attention to anything that isn’t your mate. I was lucky that I met Annabelle during summer break, so I had a few months to work things out before school started back up. But you’ve been mated for less than a week. Are you going to be able to pay attention during meetings? Focus on the music and choreography? Or are you and Kurt going to be too wrapped up in each other to rehearse? Our competition is this weekend; we can’t afford to have our lead soloist mentally unprepared because all he's thinking about is his mate. Especially if Kurt is going to be having difficulty with his sensory processing during rehearsals – or even the competition itself.”

Blaine looked thoughtful as he tried to figure out how to answer the question. “I think we’ll be okay. Kurt and I seem to be able to work side by side – separately and together – without any issues to get things done; even when there’s no one else around. I don’t see how this would be any different. I mean, we’ll probably sit _too_ close to each other and hold hands during the meeting portion, but as far as rehearsing and everything else goes, I don’t think we’ll be too distracted to pay attention. And Kurt really only seems to have issues when he’s in large groups, like the cafeteria. So, he should be fine during rehearsals. Sectionals is still a few days away, so hopefully he’ll be able to process sounds and smells better by then. But even if he can’t, he’s a professional. He won’t let it hinder his performance – or mine.”

“It should also be said: due to your relationship,” Wes added, once Blaine stopped talking, “we do need to ask you to remain impartial and/or recuse yourself from any voting or nominations where Kurt is involved. As the lead soloist for the group, the other Warblers often look to you for guidance in those situations. I would hate for there to be any unfair bias.”

“I understand completely. And that is exactly the reason I’m giving the Warblers for not voting on Kurt’s admission after his audition,” Blaine told them. “Besides, Kurt would not appreciate being handed something just because of our relationship. He wants to prove himself to the others and work hard to earn the things he gets. I would never try to undermine him by swaying a vote in his favor when it wasn’t warranted.”

\---

When Kurt walked into rehearsal, Blaine smiled at him and waved him over to the couch he was sitting on, patting the empty space next to him. He took Kurt’s hand and pulled him down onto the couch then tangled their fingers together. They received a few curious looks from some of the other Warblers until Wes banged the gavel and called the meeting to order.

_**< <**How you feeling, baby? Headache still bothering you? **> >**_ Blaine asked Kurt, while Wes asked David to go over the minutes from the last Warbler meeting.

_**< <**Thankfully, no. I feel so much better now, **> >**_ Kurt said. _**< <**It’s strange. Even though the sounds and smells in the cafeteria seemed worse today, my headache didn’t last nearly as long. It was practically gone by the time my next class started. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Maybe that’s a sign that your sensory processing is improving? **> >**_ he replied, hopefully. He got a shrug in reply, so they turned their attention back to the council table.

David finished reviewing the minutes and turned the floor back over to Wes. “I have received inquiries from several of you in regard to last Thursday’s rehearsal,” Wes began. “So, as promised, I will now turn the floor over to Junior Warbler Blaine, so that he may put your questions to rest.”

Blaine took a deep breath then stood and walked over to stand next to the council table to address the room. “As the council explained on Thursday, I was not feeling well, and left rehearsal early to go to a doctor’s appointment,” he told the group. He then launched into the full explanation that he’d told Wes, David, and Thad that he would give at lunch.

When he’d finished, one of the Warblers, spoke up. “I understand you not wanting to sway our vote by telling us that you and Kurt were dating before his audition, but what I don’t understand is why you’d never mentioned that you even had a boyfriend in the first place? Especially if you’ve been together for a while. I think all of us in this room consider you to be a friend, so you know none of us would have made a big deal about it – except to be happy for you.”

“I also never said that I _didn’t_ have a boyfriend,” Blaine clarified. Jamal, the Warbler that had asked the question, was looking unimpressed by that answer, so Kurt thought he’d jump in and help Blaine out.

“If I may?” Kurt asked, raising his hand slightly. Blaine smiled and nodded at him, so Kurt stood to address the group. “While it is likely that no one in this room would have given Blaine a hard time about having a boyfriend, the same can’t be said about everyone else. I know Dalton has a zero-tolerance policy when it comes to bullying, but my old school offered no such protections.

“People knowing you are gay, and people knowing that you are acting upon being gay, are two very different things. If word got out at McKinley that I had a boyfriend…to put it lightly, it would not have been pretty; it would have put me in even more jeopardy than I already was. Blaine kept the secret for my safety. Because if he’d mentioned me to any of you, you’d probably ask questions; such as my name, or where I go to school, or maybe you’d even want to see a photo or meet me. And I know all of you would be asking out of friendly curiosity – with no ill intent – but if the wrong person ever overheard anything…

“Leaving McKinley and attending Dalton, having the security of that anti-bullying policy, it made allowing our relationship to be known something I didn’t need to worry about anymore. I wouldn’t have to fear going to school just because someone found out I had a boyfriend. And as Blaine said, we wanted to wait until you had all voted before telling anyone to avoid any unintentional bias.” As soon as Kurt finished speaking he sat back down and closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t see the reactions of the other Warblers.

“Any other questions?” Blaine asked. When he received a negative response from everyone, Blaine took his seat on the couch, and reached out for Kurt’s hand. He tangled their fingers together then brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips, placed a kiss on it, then rested their joined hands on Kurt’s lap. _**< <**You did great. I’m very proud of you. **> >**_

“Our next order of business is Sectionals,” Wes said, jumping back into council leader mode. “Today we received our list of competitors and the location of the competition. We will be performing at the Buckeye Civic Auditorium at Western Ohio High School against The Hipsters, and the New Directions. The Hipsters is a club from the Continuing Education Program in Warren Township; they are composed entirely of senior citizens who have returned to school to finish their education. And the New Directions is a glee club from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.”

“Hang on a second,” Matt, one of the Warblers, said, before Wes could continue. “Is that the same McKinley that Kurt just transferred from?”

Wes looked over at Kurt, who gave him a slight nod. “Junior Warbler Kurt?” Wes motioned for him to take the floor and Kurt once again rose from his seat to address the group.

“Yes, I was a member of the McKinley High New Directions,” he began. “But I can assure you that I had no prior knowledge that we would be competing against each other before my transfer. I found out today, same as all of you.”

“How do we know your not just saying that?” Matt asked. “McKinley could have gotten their competition schedule last week for all we know. The timing of your transfer is a bit suspicious.”

“Headmaster Martin approved my transfer and granted me an audition with the Warblers based on the fact that I was a part of New Directions. He obviously didn’t think there was anything suspicious about my transfer; and neither did the Warblers’ faculty advisor that approved that decision,” Kurt told him, trying to keep the bite out of his voice.

“Or maybe Mr. Lauriette and Headmaster Martin aren’t aware of the whole story?” Matt suggested.

“I think it’s more possible that they _do_ know the whole story; and _that’s_ why I was granted an opportunity,” he replied, sharply. “An opportunity that _you_ personally approved of via a majority vote. A majority vote that I’m told would have been considered unanimous had Blaine not abstained. They may have offered me an audition, but it was everyone in this room that offered me a spot on this team.”

_**< <**Calm down, sweetheart, **> >**_ Blaine silently told Kurt, doing his best not to get angry himself.

Kurt took a deep breath then released it slowly. “I alluded to this earlier when spoke about my relationship with Blaine,” he continued, in a much calmer voice, “but McKinley was not a safe place for me. The bullying I experienced there on a daily basis was not just verbal harassment, but physical harassment too. I would go home from school everyday with more bruises than I had when I walked into school each morning. Faculty knew what was happening; they just didn’t care.

“Dalton is not a cheap school; and there were many outside factors that got weighed into whether or not I would attend here. But when the schoolboard made a decision that directly involved me and put me in greater danger than I already was – _without bothering to consult me or my family_ – that was the last straw. My family prioritized my safety above all else. And _that_ is why I am here now; not some undercover show choir conspiracy.”

“Okay, fine, _maybe_ you have a legit reason for transferring – that is, if what you are saying is the truth and not some made up story to garner sympathy – but that doesn’t mean we can trust you not to tell them about what we’re doing,” Matt argued.

“I want to win this competition as much as any of you,” Kurt replied. “Helping _them_ to _cheat_ isn’t going to get _me_ to Nationals. _This_ is my school now. _This_ is my show choir. The only way I win, is if all of _you_ win with me. Why would I ruin that?”

Matt didn’t have a response to that, so Wes banged the gavel to redirect the attention to council. “Thank you, Junior Warbler Kurt. You may take a seat now. We have one more point of discussion before we begin choreography and vocal rehearsal.”

As Wes launched into their final discussion topic, Kurt took his seat next to Blaine. Instead of reaching for Kurt’s hand and twining their fingers together as he’d done before, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulled him so close Kurt was practically in his lap. He placed his other hand on Kurt’s thigh, rubbing his thumb against it in a soothing motion, while sending comforting sensations through their bond.

\---

Before dismissing everyone, Wes announced that they got approval to hold optional rehearsals on Wednesday and Friday, in addition to their regularly scheduled mandatory rehearsal on Thursday, for anyone that needed or wanted extra practice before Saturday’s competition. He encouraged everyone to attend. Once they’d been dismissed, several Warblers came up to Kurt to tell him how impressed they were with how quickly he picked up on the routines and harmonies.

When most of the room had cleared out Blaine turned to Kurt. “Well, I’d have to say this rehearsal was a success. Most of the Warblers absolutely love you – as they should – and you’re already caught up to speed on the choreography, performing the routines at competition level.”

“Considering how well _you_ know the routine, is it really any wonder I’ve been able to pick up on it so quickly?” Kurt replied, softly, hinting at their soul-bond.

“Don’t downplay how talented you really are,” Blaine told him. “Remember, I know how hard you’ve been working the past couple of days; rehearsing your harmonies and choreography. Plus, my role in this routine is not the same as yours, so me knowing my choreography isn’t going to help you learn yours.”

“I guess being able to hear every single little sound that each individual person was making helped me to find my pitch faster and make sure I remained in tune,” Kurt said, shrugging. He then began to gather his things, getting ready to head home for the afternoon. Taking his phone out of his bag, he turned it on to check for any messages he got during rehearsal, noticing a string of angry texts from Rachel. He sighed heavily and glanced over at Blaine and the rest of his pack, waving his phone at them. “Looks like New Directions got their Sectionals schedule today. Rachel’s already sent me a dozen texts wanting to know what I told you guys about them.” He was about to pocket his phone when it began to ring. “And now she’s calling me…” Leaving his bag on the couch, he pressed ‘accept’ on the screen, and began walking out of the music room to the bench across the hall. “Hello, Rachel.”

Blaine stayed behind to chat with some of the other boys to give Kurt a sense of privacy, even though he and the other werewolves were still close enough to hear Kurt’s conversation. He noticed that Matt, the Warbler that had been suspicious of Kurt’s transfer, trying to stealthily follow Kurt out of the room, so he could eavesdrop. Blaine glanced at his packmates and motioned to what was happening. “Should we warn him?”

“Depends on which _him_ you’re referring to,” Jeff joked. Then he turned serious and shook his head. “No. _He_ ,” he motioned toward Matt, who was still inside the music room peeking his head around the door trying to listen in on Kurt’s phone call, “needs to hear the truth for himself, or he’ll always have doubts.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Blaine agreed. “I just wish there were no doubts to begin with.”

_“What are you even talking about, Rachel? How could I possibly tell the Warblers what you guys are doing? When I left on Wednesday, New Directions didn’t even have a set list yet!”_ they heard Kurt huff into his phone.

“Oh my god; is he serious?” Wes asked Blaine, looking alarmed. “How is that even possible? Sectionals is in less than a week!”

“I can tell he’s completely serious, but he has told me _nothing_ about the club itself; he’s only told me about his friends that are in it, so I can’t even begin to explain that,” he replied.

The boys tried to tune Kurt out and continue their own conversations, but bits and pieces of Kurt’s conversation kept getting through.

_“And why would I tell you what the Warblers are doing?” … “Owe you?! For what?!” … “No. I’m not going to help you cheat; because_ I _want to win. And selling out the Warblers doesn’t help get_ me _to Nationals, does it.” … “Except that I_ can’t _go back to McKinley, and you know I can’t. Especially while Karofsky is still there.”_

“Karofsky?” Nick mouthed, asking Blaine, not wanting Kurt to overhear.

Blaine shrugged while shaking his head, making a mental note to ask Kurt about it later.

_“Oh, please, Rachel; just stop! Whatever bullying you and the other glee clubbers faced was child’s play compared to the shit I had to deal with every single day.” … “I_ did _complain about it! But no one took me seriously.” … “I shouldn’t need bodyguards to attend school! And the faculty has already proven that they don’t give a shit what happens to me. Even if Karofsky left_ and _the schoolboard suddenly decided to implement an anti-bullying policy, I still couldn’t go back. He wasn’t the only one harassing me, he was just the worst of the bunch. And frankly, I don’t trust that faculty won’t turn a blind eye to whatever those Neanderthals do to me, even with an anti-bullying policy in place. They’d make up excuses like ‘no one told me anything’, ‘I didn’t see a thing’, or ‘it looked like an accident to me’; I know they would because that’s exactly what they say now. Not to mention, do you have any idea how much money Dalton costs? And the tuition fees are non-refundable. My dad and Carole had to use the money they saved up for their_ honeymoon _– and then some – to pay my tuition. They’ve already begun saving money for next year’s payment just to make sure they can afford it when the bill comes in. And you honestly just expect me to tell my parents to kiss their hard-earned money goodbye? Just so I can transfer back into a hostile school environment where I’m literally being thrown into dumpsters, constantly getting shoved into walls and lockers, having slushies thrown into my face, getting called homophobic slurs on a daily, if not_ hourly _, basis – and, oh yeah, don’t forget about receiving literal_ death threats _too – all because you want to win a fucking show choir competition? Screw you! If you don’t believe New Directions are good enough to win on their own, then that’s your problem, not mine. Try thinking about someone other than yourself for a change!”_

Blaine could barely contain his rage at the injustices Kurt had experienced at his old school, especially when he’d heard the words ‘death threats’. Nick and Trent were trying to calm him down when Kurt walked back into the music room.

“Can we go home now?” Kurt asked Blaine, holding back tears of frustration.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Blaine replied, nodding, reaching out to hug him. _**< <**Once we’re home, I want you to tell me about these death threats. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Fine. Just not now. Please, **> >**_ he agreed.

As they were gathering their things to leave, David approached Matt. “So, did eavesdropping on Kurt’s _private_ conversation give you the insight you were hoping for? Do you still think he’s an undercover spy? Or did he not reveal not enough information to make an informed decision?”

Matt looked startled as he replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He grabbed his things and ran out of the room.


	7. Wednesday

** Wednesday **

Once Kurt and Blaine arrived home from their optional Warbler rehearsal, Kurt collapsed onto the couch with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what’s worse: Matt looking at me with suspicion in his eyes yesterday, or Matt looking at me with pity in his eyes today. I mean, I’m glad he no longer thinks I’m a spy, but I hate that it took overhearing that call with Rachel to convince him of that. The worst part is: I knew he was listening the whole time. I could smell him every time he stuck his head out into the hallway. At first, I didn’t care; because I wanted him to hear that I wasn’t going to talk about the Warblers’ setlist or anything. I mean, I thought I was just going to be defending myself; letting Rachel know that I hadn’t told the Warblers anything about _them_ because I don’t believe in cheating to win. New Directions have been the victims of too many underhanded attacks. I know what it feels like to show up to a competition and find out that every single one of your songs _and_ your choreography is being performed by your competitors; then having to scramble around last minute to rehearse brand new songs and choreo literally _minutes_ before hitting the stage. I would _never_ do that to them – or anyone.

“But then Rachel started talking about me transferring back to McKinley, and I just couldn’t…” He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t want Matt to hear me anymore, but I couldn’t do anything about it. If I walked away, he’d probably follow me. If I used magic to create a soundproof bubble around me, it would have raised all kinds of alarms, and made him even more suspicious of me – for multiple reasons not limited to just show choir. And if I tried to censor myself with how I was talking to Rachel, _she’d_ know something wasn’t right. There was no way to get her off my back without saying what I did. And I just didn’t want to deal with her suspicions on top of everything else. Because when Rachel Berry gets an idea into her head, she doesn’t let go of it easily.”

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt on the couch and curled into his side, holding him close. “I’m so sorry, baby. Not that it’s any consolation, but at least it seems like Matt isn’t telling anyone about what he heard. I think he’s too ashamed at having violated your privacy like that.” Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, to try and keep his temper in control, he added, “And at least you didn’t go into detail with Rachel about what led to Karofsky threatening your life. So you don’t have to worry about _that_ being spread around school either.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kurt said. “You are literally the _only_ person I’ve told the _truth_ to about that. I didn’t even tell my dad the real reason behind the death threat. I told everyone he was afraid that I might tell someone he’d been bullying me, so he threatened me to keep me quiet, that way he wouldn’t get in trouble. I would never _out_ someone like that!”

“Kurt, he sexually assaulted you,” Blaine argued. “It would be completely different if he threatened your life because he _told_ you he was gay and got scared that you might tell someone; but he _forced_ himself onto you, kissing you _against your will_. He doesn’t deserve your protection. He deserves to be punished.”

“Do you have any idea what would have happened if the kids at that school found out the truth?” he asked. “They would have blamed _me_ for it! It would get turned around so that _I_ was the predator in this situation. He would be treated like a _victim_! His threat would be considered as self-defense. There is no way anyone would believe that the big, popular, _homophobic_ , football star was actually a self-hating, closeted gay. Especially with how vocal he was about his homophobia. _Everyone_ in that school knew he hated me – teachers included. No one would believe me if I told them the truth. To them, I’d just be trying to save my own ass – shifting the blame onto him; hoping that if I accused him first then people might not believe him if and when he complained to faculty about what I did to him. I’d be accused of filing a complaint because I was upset that he stopped me from taking it further; that because I didn’t get what I really wanted out of him, he had to pay for that.

“And on the off-chance that someone _did_ believe me… I’d get blamed for ‘converting’ him – for _making_ him gay. They would say I must have done something to him to make him act that way and do those things. Then they’d tell me that I _wanted_ him to kiss me like that; that the reason I was speaking out was not because I felt violated, but because I was _bragging_. Because why wouldn’t I want that, right?

“In either situation, the bullying I experienced at McKinley would have gotten _worse_ ,” Kurt explained. “And in the second scenario, the rest of the school would have turned on Karofsky too. They would do to him everything that they had done to me: name calling, locker checks, slushies, pee balloons, etc., etc.; and it’d be worse for him because he had been ‘masquerading’ around as one of them. The kids at school would feel betrayed and angry that he’d conned them into believing he was something he wasn’t. I don’t care who you are, or what you’ve done, _no one_ deserves that kind of treatment; not even him.”

“I _love_ how compassionate you are,” Blaine began, hesitantly, “but, baby, what he did was not just wrong, but illegal. And he _deserves_ to be punished for his actions. More than just the one week off from school that he was given that isn’t even going to show up on his school record; especially since the schoolboard apologized _to him_ for that attempt at discipline. That is _bullshit_. That is the _opposite_ of what should have happened. He needs a punishment that fits his crime. Because right now, he hasn’t actually been punished at all; and that means that he’s thinking that he’s either A.) gotten away with something, or B.) done nothing wrong. Both of those options can lead to nothing but trouble – which is why he needs _proper_ punishment. And that troglodyte better _pray_ that I never see him in person. Or _I_ will make him pay for what he did to you. And it won’t be pretty, I can promise you that. _No one_ lays an unwanted hand on my soulmate and gets away with it. What he did…” He began to snarl and growl, letting his fangs elongate, as he curled his hands too tightly into fists.

“Honey, please…” Kurt said, softly, placing a hand on Blaine’s thigh, trying to calm him down.

Taking a few deep breaths, Blaine attempted to get his anger under control. Once he had calmed down slightly, and his fangs had retracted, he finished his earlier statement. “What that lowlife did was completely reprehensible and unforgivable. And that barely-even-there slap on the wrist he got isn’t going to teach him _anything_ ; except that he will probably be able to get away with doing it again – to you or someone else – and maybe next time he won’t stop at just a kiss. And maybe you’re right, the constant, unrelenting torture the other kids at school would give him is a bit much; but he tortured you for years; and then he did _that_. The _only_ reason I haven’t driven up to Lima yet to rip his dick off and force feed it to him is because you asked me not to. But if I _ever_ cross paths with him while we are in Lima – or anywhere really – I cannot promise that I will be civil. Not after everything he’s put you through.

“The only thing that I can’t understand, is why you didn’t tell your dad the truth,” he added. “You tell your dad everything – no matter how awkward it might be for both of you. And your dad is smart guy. I’m sure he must have realized that there was more to the story than you were telling him.”

“My dad has a heart condition,” Kurt said. “It was bad enough that I had to tell my dad about the death threat in the first place – I almost didn’t even do that; you really think he could have handled knowing the true reason behind it? Not only that, but if my dad knew, he definitely – _without a doubt_ – would have told the faculty and the schoolboard when he went to complain on my behalf; he might have even gone to the police! And if the schoolboard is going to overturn Karofsky’s expulsion for a death threat – that he _admitted_ to a faculty member that he delivered – because there was ‘no proof’, and it was ‘my word against his’, then what’s to stop them from doing the same exact thing when told the real reason why? Especially in such a conservative town? There’s no way the entire town wouldn’t find out what happened if either the schoolboard or the police knew. And I honestly don’t think the police would be on my side about this either. I just couldn’t take those kinds of risks.” Shaking his head to clear away that train of thought, he tried to change the subject. “But hey, since we’re on the subject of telling people things… I’ve been curious about what you and the other pack members told Thad about me,” he asked. “I know that he knows I’m a hybrid; that my dad is human. But what else was he told? I mean, I know that the other guys have all vowed not to mention my magic outside of the pack, but everything else? Like, what does Thad think was the reason we weren’t in school on Friday? Was he told the truth? Or does he think we weren’t in school because we spent all day in bed? Or was he told something else altogether? Does he know my wolf’s fur is white? It’s just, he’s not pack, so I never know what to say around him, you know?”

Blaine allowed the subject change because they had already had too many arguments regarding Karofsky yesterday – when Kurt told him why his life had been threatened – and Blaine didn’t feel like being angry anymore. “Honestly? I’m not sure what Thad knows. I never asked. I probably should have, but…” he admitted, trailing off and shrugging. “But Wes and David will be here any minute, so they should be able to tell us.”

“They left rehearsal at the same time as us. Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Kurt asked. “Why is it taking them so long to get here?”

“Our street is too narrow to park on for an extended period of time, and there isn’t a lot of space left to park in the driveway with my car, your car, and both of my parents’ cars parked there. So, they’re dropping off David’s car at his house first, then Wes is driving them both over,” he explained.

Kurt nodded in understanding. “Oh, okay. Yeah, that makes sense.”

\---

Shortly after David and Wes arrived, Kurt asked them the same questions about Thad that he’d asked Blaine earlier.

“Obviously Thad knows you’re a hybrid,” Wes began. “He knows that your mom is a werewolf, and that she passed away when you were little. He knows your dad is human, and that you never had a pack growing up, so you’re not very familiar with werewolf culture.”

When Wes paused to think about what else Thad knew, David jumped in with some more information. “Thad knows that it was your mom’s choice to mate with a human too.”

“That’s right. He was very concerned when I mentioned you had a human father, so I made sure to tell him it wasn’t a forced mating,” Wes confirmed. “Um, he and David were sitting next to me in the cafeteria while I was on the phone with Blaine when you guys were at the cabin Friday afternoon. So, he knows the real reason you weren’t in school. But we never told him about anything that we found out after that phone call.”

“Which means: he has no idea your wolf is completely white, that your dad is warlock whose magic is mostly bound, or that you’re also a warlock capable of using magic,” David added. “He did call me Saturday afternoon after you guys left the cabin, to make sure Kurt was okay. But all I told him was that you had shifted back once the full moon passed, you _seemed_ like you were doing alright, and that we had no idea what caused it. Because at that time, you hadn’t told us anything yet, so we didn’t. But I’m pretty sure that he knows there are things we’re not telling him too. I think he understands that some of these things we’re not telling him because we honestly don’t have answers, while others are because he’s not pack. And since it was his choice to join his mate’s pack, rather than have her join ours, he knows why we can’t tell him everything.”

“How do people decide things like that?” Kurt wondered. “Deciding who joins whose pack? I mean, I didn’t have one, and Blaine is a pack Alpha, so our situation was a no-brainer, but…”

“Sometimes the decision is based on the situation – someone’s job or school,” Blaine replied, “and sometimes it’s because of rank, or family rank. My brother met his mate, Caitlin, when he went to Los Angeles on vacation with some friends. They decided he’d move to California and join her pack based on family rank; because neither one of them had anything except family tying them to their respective cities/packs. At the time, I was still a juvenile Alpha without my own pack, and neither of our parents are Alphas. Caitlin’s mother is her pack Alpha. Therefore, even though both her and Cooper are Deltas, she had more rank and could decide where they’d live.”

“And Thad,” Wes added, once Blaine was done, “joined Annabelle’s pack because she wasn’t completely comfortable with being the only girl if she joined ours – for the most part anyway. There were a few other minor things that came into play too. But even though he joined her pack – which is located in Columbus – she’s the one that moved to a new city and transferred to a new school to live with him and his family. So really, it’s about what works best for the individual couple.”

\---

As Kurt was making some popcorn for the boys to snack on while they did their homework, Blaine walked over and asked, “So, how much homework do you have tonight?”

“I have to read a few pages in my History book, then answer a questionnaire handout that goes with the reading,” Kurt began. “And I have a few worksheets for my English class to do. Everything else I did during my free period at school earlier. Why?”

“Well, the reason I asked Wes and David to come over was so that we could try to teach you more about werewolf culture,” he replied. “Since you didn’t learn much about it growing up, we thought you should learn about it now. Especially since you can actually shift into a wolf now. We thought it was important that you learn about your history, culture, and society. I just wanted to know how much schoolwork you had left to do so I could gauge how long we’d have to wait before starting werewolf lessons.”

“That’s really sweet of you,” Kurt told him. “Thank you. I appreciate that so much. I would love to learn more about all of that. Well, the culture and society parts anyway. I sort of suck at history. So, I don’t know how well that’s going to go over. You know, it’s strange how history is, like, my worst subject ever; because it was my mom’s _best_ subject. She just loved everything about it too. Did you know she even had a Ph.D. in history because she loved studying it so much? Yeah… She would try so hard to make it fun and engaging for me during my school lessons, but I just couldn’t get into it no matter how hard I tried. It’s a shame that I didn’t inherit her love and understanding of the subject. It’s just, I have such a hard time keeping track of all those dates and locations… But, hey, maybe werewolf history will be different?”

“Let’s hope so,” he said. “Oh! And my mom gave me money to order pizza for dinner tonight, so don’t fill up on all that popcorn, okay? I’m ordering it in about an hour.”

\---

“Oh, thank god, the pizza’s here!” Kurt exclaimed when the doorbell rang. “I’m starving!”

Blaine looked at the giant bowl of popcorn – that had already been refilled once and was now already over half gone again – sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “We really need to get you acclimated to your new diet, so you don’t wind up in a dangerous cycle of starving then binging,” he said, getting up to answer the door.

“Hey, is this apartment B? You order 3 large pizzas?” the delivery driver asked, checking the house number next to the side entrance, as Blaine opened the door.

“Sam?” Kurt asked, staring at the delivery driver from the couch.

“Kurt?” he replied, looking startled. “What’re you doing here? …And since when are you a werewolf?!”

Kurt waved Sam into the apartment and Blaine closed the door. _**< <**You know him? **> >**_ Blaine asked Kurt, slightly on edge.

_**< <**He’s a friend from McKinley. Part of New Directions. He’s a good guy, **> >**_ he answered Blaine. Kurt then replied to Sam, “I’ve always been a werewolf. And I live here. What are you doing here?”

Sam pointed at the boxes of pizza in his hands, “Uh, delivering pizza?”

“Oh, you can put those down right here. Blaine has the money for that.” Kurt grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it, while Blaine paid Sam. He hurriedly chewed and swallowed the bite he’d taken, then continued speaking. “I meant: what are you doing in _Westerville_? Isn’t it a bit far from Lima?”

“ _How_ are you a werewolf?” Sam countered. “I’ve met your dad; he’s human; I _know_ he is. And you used to smell human too, but now you don’t. How is that possible? Does Finn know what you are? And what do you mean you _live_ here?”

“I thought Finn and Rachel told everyone I was moving here? Because it’s closer to Dalton. Blaine’s parents own this house; they live right upstairs, but we live in the basement for privacy reasons. And no, Finn does _not_ know, so _please_ don’t tell him! He wouldn’t understand,” Kurt replied. “Technically, I’m a hybrid. Yes, my dad is human; but my mother was a werewolf. I didn’t tell you before because my human DNA sometimes makes it difficult for me to distinguish species by scent, so I didn’t realize you were a werewolf too. And my scent changed because I met Blaine. My soulmate.” A flash of realization came over Kurt’s face. “Oh my god, I forgot to introduce you! I’m so sorry! Sam, I’d like you to meet part of my pack. This is Wes, David, and my amazing soulmate, Blaine. Guys, this is my friend Sam. He goes to McKinley and is in New Directions.”

Sam smiled and waved at the other boys before looking back at Kurt. “Dude! That’s awesome! I’m so happy for you!” he said, excitedly. “I mean, I could tell you guys were mated from your scents, but I’m so _relieved_ to know he’s your _soulmate_. I was kinda afraid to ask. That’s, like, a huge relief though, because you’ve been through so much shit already. But this is, like, the opposite of all that. You deserve good stuff happening to you. ’Cause you’re such a super nice guy. And, like, finding your soulmate is just like…dude, I’m just so happy for you. Oh, and don’t worry I won’t tell a soul. I know better than to reveal our kind to humans. I may be dumb but I’m not _that_ dumb.”

“You’re not dumb, Sam. But thank you. I appreciate that,” Kurt said. “So…why are you delivering pizza in Westerville? I didn’t even know you had your own car.”

The smile on Sam’s face slipped away. “I _don’t_ have a car.” He sighed before finally answering Kurt. “My dad was laid off. So now, _both_ of my parents are out of work, and the bank is threatening to take our house. My neighbor owns the pizza place downtown. They have special company cars for deliveries. He said if I could find a way to get to and from work every day, I could deliver pizzas for him. My family really needs the money, so I _run_ to work every day. I’m pretty good at staying out of sight, making sure no one sees me. With my speed it only takes about a half-hour to get here from Lima. And the night vision helps too.”

“Oh my god, Sam; that’s crazy,” Kurt said. “I mean, I’m so sorry to hear about your family’s financial problems, and I really hope your dad is able to find a job soon; but _running_ to Westerville every day just to deliver pizza? If anyone ever saw you… It’s so dangerous.”

“I don’t really have a choice, Kurt,” Sam argued. “I had to do something. This was the _only_ job any one of us could find. And we’ve all been looking for a while. I can’t let my family lose our house. My mom already had to sell her car in order to pay the electric bill and buy groceries.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared for you. What you’re doing is risky, but I also understand how important your family is to you. I’d probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes. Just promise me you’ll stay safe? Okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam agreed. “But I gotta get back to work; I’ve got more deliveries waiting for me back at the shop. Um, if you could just not tell any of the others about this… Not just because I can’t really explain how I get to work, but, you know. It’s just…it’s embarrassing.”

“My lips are sealed,” Kurt told him.

“Great. Well, um, I’ll see you Saturday?” Sam checked.

Kurt smirked and nodded at him, presenting his hand for a handshake. “May the best team win.”

“Don’t worry, dude; we will,” Sam said, accepting the handshake with a wide grin on his face. He waved at the other boys then left the house.

\---

Once Sam left, the boys began eating their pizza and discussing Sam’s visit. “So, you had a friend that was a werewolf and you never even knew it,” Blaine said.

“And he never picked up on your wolf scent at all?” Wes asked, confused. “I know it wasn’t that strong before, but it was still noticeable.”

“Well, to be fair, I haven’t known Sam all that long. Only a few months,” Kurt replied. “His family has only lived in Ohio since, like, August I think. They moved here from Tennessee because of his dad’s job – the one he just lost. It’s possible that Sam noticed the scent but since he hadn’t known me that long he didn’t think he had the right to ask? Or maybe he was afraid to ask because the human scent was so strong, and he didn’t want to risk saying anything to out himself as a werewolf? I don’t know.” He paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. “Sam was so sweet and kind to me when he first arrived at McKinley. He wasn’t afraid to be seen talking to me. From the moment we were introduced to each other he’d treated me like a friend. He even agreed to be my duet partner for a glee assignment – before I let Finn talk me out of that partnership to protect Sam’s reputation. Boys at McKinley just didn’t do stuff like that. They either treated me like I had the plague or kept a ‘friendly-yet-respectable’ distance from me. Even the boys in New Directions didn’t want to get too close to me. They were afraid that if they did everyone in school would consider them to be gay by association; or that _I’d_ get the wrong idea and think they were romantically or sexually interested in me, and then I’d try to take advantage of them. Sam wasn’t like that. It felt really nice to have another boy treat me like I was _normal_. I don’t think he understands how much I needed that; how much his friendship actually meant to me. Especially since his transfer happened around the same time that the bullying issue really escalated. Having another boy treat me like a person gave me courage to continue being myself. And I just…I feel so bad for him and his family. They don’t deserve this. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

As Kurt was talking, Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to someone.

“As a werewolf, it makes sense that he wouldn’t care about your sexuality,” David said. “Our soulmates are determined by Fate, so it’s sort of an ingrained notion that sexuality is not a choice.”

“Maybe so,” Kurt agreed. “But there are still people that will say they know it’s not a choice, yet they are still afraid of getting too close. They are afraid of anything that is different.”

“Do you know where Sam’s dad worked?” Blaine asked, suddenly. “Or what his job was?”

“I think it was a factory?” Kurt replied, unsure. “I don’t really know. Why?”

The intercom buzzer on the interior apartment door sounded, and Blaine motioned to Kurt hold that thought. Then he walked over to the door that lead to the stairwell into his parents’ house. “Hey, mom, come on in,” he said, as he opened the door.

“Hi, sweetie. I got your text. You said you needed help with something? Is everything okay?” Pam asked.

“We just found out that Kurt’s friend, Sam’s, father was just laid off; now his family is in danger of losing their house. They’ve already gotten a couple of notices from the bank regarding foreclosure,” Blaine began. “You and dad own a real estate agency. You deal with banks and property management all the time. Is there anything that you might be able to do to help?”

“Sweetheart,” Pam sighed, “When your dad and I negotiate with the banks, it’s to get a higher appraisal on a house we’re trying to sell, or a lower purchase price for a house we want to buy. I have no pull to negotiate a lower mortgage or an extension on payments for a house that’s already owned by someone else. So, I’m not sure what you think your dad and I can do for them. Unless… are you asking us to buy their house from them? Become their landlords? Is that what you want us to do? Because I’m just not sure that’s the right solution for this problem.”

“What they really need,” Kurt interjected, “is for Sam’s parents to find employment. And fast. Sam is risking his own safety by running back and forth between Lima and Westerville all the time to work in a pizza shop because it’s the only job he can find. Sam is only 16; his entire family of 5 should not be relying solely on his part-time, minimum wage paycheck to pay all their bills and make sure everyone stays fed.”

Pam looked at him curiously. “When you say _running_ between Lima and Westerville, you don’t mean…”

Kurt nodded, solemnly. “I do. He doesn’t have his own car, so he _runs_ to work. He uses a company owned car for deliveries though. I didn’t even know he was a werewolf until he showed up here today delivering our pizza. What he’s doing is so risky. I’m scared for him.”

“Oh my…” Pam gasped. “What kind of employment are his parents looking for? Do you know?”

“Um, I think Sam had said his dad worked at a factory? I’m not really sure. I know his job required a lot of manual labor though,” Kurt said. “And he told me that his mom had been working as a secretary before they moved to Lima. She didn’t get a new job when they moved because Mr. Evans’s job here came with a huge pay raise. But now that they’re both unemployed, I think they’re looking for anything with a steady paycheck.”

“Hmm…” she said, thinking over what Kurt had told her. “You know what…Maybe there is something I can do to help. Our company has a warehouse in Bellefontaine that we use to store contracting supplies and house furnishings for the renos we do. I could use an extra set of hands there to organize and receive shipments, and keep track of inventory. If your friend’s father is interested – _and_ meets the minimum qualifications for the job – I could hire him for that. He’d have about an hour commute to work every day, but it’s better than nothing. Do you have his number? I’ll give him a call and work out the details with him.”

“Actually, yeah, I do. Hang on a second,” Kurt replied before getting up and walking into the bedroom. He was back a moment later with a piece of paper in his hands. “Here. This is the emergency contact list for everyone in my old glee club. I highlighted Mr. Evans’s name and number for you.”

“Okay, I will give,” Pam paused to look at the paper Kurt had given her, “Dwight a call. If the warehouse job doesn’t pan out for him, I _might_ have something else that could work.”

“Thank you, Pam!” Kurt said. “I appreciate this so much. I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she told him. “Us werewolves look after our own kind; and you are family now. If helping your friend’s family is that important to you, then it’s important to me.” Pam turned to leave the apartment. She stopped in the doorway before heading back upstairs and added, “Oh, and if you boys are still hungry when you’re done with that pizza, there are some homemade lemon bars and mini cheesecakes upstairs.”

\---

As soon as Pam closed the door, Kurt crawled into Blaine’s lap and began kissing him passionately. “I love you. You are the best soulmate a person could ask for. Thank you; so much. I love you,” he said when the kiss broke.

“I love you too. And not that I’m complaining,” Blaine began, hesitantly, “but what was that for? You know, so I can remember to keep doing it.”

“That,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick kiss, “is for getting your mom to help Sam and his family. I never would have thought to ask her; or anyone really. I just would have continued to feel bad about everything because I didn’t know what to do to help them myself.”

“Don’t get too excited just yet, babe,” Blaine replied. “My mom still needs to verify that Mr. Evans is qualified for the job before she can offer it to him.”

“I know. But it’s still _something_. And something is better than nothing,” he said. “Plus, your parents have connections elsewhere too. So, even if she doesn’t employ him herself, she might be able to point him toward someone else that can. And just knowing that there is a whole community of werewolves looking out for him and his family…it gives me hope.”

“I know how much Sam means to you; how important his friendship was – or _is_ , rather. And that makes him important to me,” Blaine told him. “You’re my mate. I’d do anything for you.”

“And that is why I love you,” he replied, kissing Blaine again.

“You know something, Wes?” David contemplated, quietly, “I think they’ve forgotten we’re here.”

“I think you’re right, David,” Wes agreed. “Maybe we should just go and leave these two lovebirds alone?”

“Sit your asses back down,” Blaine said, laughing. “You guys said you were going to help me teach Kurt about our society, culture, and history. You know I can’t do that on my own. School homework is finally done, so it’s time to get crackin’ on these werewolf lessons.”

Kurt got up off of Blaine’s lap and began walking toward the hallway door. “Where are you going?” Blaine asked him.

“Your mom said there was cheesecake upstairs,” Kurt replied.

“There is still pizza left,” Blaine said. “And we’ve got a ton of work to do.”

“I’m aware,” he responded. “Believe me, I haven’t forgotten about the pizza. I’ll eat more in a little bit. But right now, that cheesecake is calling my name. And cheesecake trumps pizza…and studying.” Kurt then hurried upstairs before Blaine could reply.

Blaine sighed and looked at his friends apologetically. “If he’s not back down here in 5 minutes, I’ll go up there and drag him back down.”

“You could always try to lure him away with sex,” David suggested, smirking.

“Yeah, or even better, take some of those mini cheesecakes and offer to feed them to him _during_ sex,” Wes added.

“Then we _really_ wouldn’t get any studying done,” Blaine replied while chuckling and shaking his head.

\---

“Wait. I’m confused,” Kurt said. The boys had been trying to teach him about different werewolf customs for the past three hours, but a lot of what they were saying wasn’t making much sense to him. “Can we go over pack ranks again? I know most of it is decided by genetic classifications, but some isn’t? What makes one class rank higher than another? And what makes someone a higher rank than someone else if they have the same classification? That just seems so odd to me. Just…start at the beginning again. Please? Because none of this is making sense right now.”

Wes let out a soft groan of mild irritation then got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. David just closed his eyes and shook his head while motioning for Blaine to answer.

“Pack ranks are _mostly_ based on your classification genes,” Blaine confirmed, holding back a sigh of frustration at having to explain this to him yet again. “But sometimes people with the same classification genes will have different ranks within the same pack. There are 4 classification genes. In order of highest ranking to lowest they are: Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega. Alphas are _always_ the pack leaders and the highest rank of a pack. There is _usually_ only one Alpha in a pack. If there is more than one, it is almost always because the other Alphas have not reached adulthood yet, and thus, do not have any power or rank within the pack.

“There are only two reasons why there would ever be more than one adult Alpha in a pack. Number one – as was the case with your mom – the second Alpha is related to the pack Alpha and defers to them out of familial respect. Number two, the other adult Alpha is someone that grew up in the pack and is now apprenticing their pack Alpha in preparation to begin their own pack – which is what I _wanted_ to do, but my former pack Alpha didn’t approve. In either of those cases, those Alphas are _usually_ given the title of second in command, and therefore rank _lower_ than the pack Alpha; even if they aren’t given that title they will _still_ rank lower because they are not the pack Alpha. However, because they are still Alphas they will also rank above everyone _else_ in the pack. And because they are Alphas, they don’t automatically respond to Alpha-commands; and because they are not the pack Alpha, other werewolves won’t automatically respond to their commands. The only time an Alpha will involuntarily obey an Alpha-command of a pack Alpha is if they have not reached adulthood yet; once they reach 16 years of age, they no longer automatically respond. Which is why it is very rare to see more than one Alpha per pack.

“If a pack only has one Alpha, the rank of second in command goes to a Beta. A Beta is another dominant classification; but they will always defer to an Alpha. A pack can have several Betas in it, but only _one_ of them will be appointed as the second in command. This designation is decided by the Alpha of the pack – based on whatever criteria the Alpha feels like using. The Beta that is appointed as second in command ranks higher than the other Betas in the pack because they were hand-selected by the Alpha to do so. For example, Wes and David are both Betas, but Wes is my second in command; therefore, Wes has a higher rank than David. He’s in charge of the pack when I’m not around. In my opinion, their Beta classifications are why they are able to exude authority over the Warblers so well; their dominant traits are more subtle than that of an Alpha, yet still evident, making them excellent leaders.

“Werewolves with a Delta classification do not have any dominant or submissive instincts at all. They can, however, voluntarily choose to _act_ dominant or submissive based on circumstance. It’s the most common classification of werewolf there is. They will rank directly underneath a non-second-in-command-Beta. Nick, Jeff, and Trent are all Deltas, so they rank below David.

“Next is the Omega. Of the adults in the pack, the Omega is the lowest ranked pack member. They are also the most submissive of all werewolves. And because of that they will _always_ be mated with an Alpha or a Beta.

“And then the juvenile werewolves – aka any werewolf that is under the age of 16 – are the lowest ranked of all pack members. Because of their age, their genetic classifications mean _nothing_. They hold no power at all.”

“Okay. Okay, I _think_ I get it,” Kurt replied, nodding, while trying to mentally sort through what he was told. “So…where does that leave me? In terms of rank that is? Because I don’t fit any of those categories.”

“Well…” Blaine said, thinking about how to respond. “You have the _scent_ of a Delta; but you’re not _actually_ a Delta – because unlike them, you genuinely possess both dominant and submissive instincts, instead of just _acting_ the part. Genetically speaking, you don’t have a classification. And since you don’t have a _definitive_ genetic classification, your rank has to be based on _other_ factors.”

Wes walked back into the living room and sat back down in the chair he’d previously vacated. “Despite being werewolf nobility, the fact that you do have actual submissive instincts would mean you rank below an Alpha. _However_ , as a white wolf with _dominant_ instincts, and the mate of a pack Alpha, I’d have to say that Blaine would be the only one that you do rank under. I’m fairly certain that you and I would actually have the _same_ rank. I’d still hold the official title of second in command, but I think we’re on pretty much equal footing within the pack. The reason I keep my title and rank is because if Blaine isn’t able to lead, you most likely won’t be either. Because as his mate, you would either be with him, or watching over him, depending on the situation requiring someone to lead in his place; so, giving you the title of second sort of defeats the purpose of having a second.” He then looked to Blaine and continued, “Or am I wrong on that?”

“No; no, you’re not wrong,” Blaine agreed. “I was just trying to figure out how to word that, without sounding like I was de-ranking you or taking away your title. But, yes, I would say all of that is accurate.”

They continued to discuss werewolf culture, customs, and history, often need to repeat themselves several times before Kurt seemed to grasp what was being taught. Around 11pm they decided to call it a night. Before Wes and David left to go home for the evening, they agreed to pick up where they left off with Kurt’s lessons after tomorrow’s rehearsal; with the rest of the pack in attendance.


	8. Thursday#2

** Thursday **

Arriving home from rehearsal, Kurt tossed his bookbag onto the couch and began to peel his blazer off. “Wes was acting like a drill sergeant during practice. Our choreography isn’t that intense. I should not be this sore or sweaty. And if _I_ feel sore after rehearsal then I can’t imagine how all the human Warblers feel right now. Ugh! I stink; I need a shower,” Kurt complained.

“The boys will be here in about 15 minutes. Mind if I join you? Just so we don’t keep them waiting too long?” Blaine asked.

“I would be really upset if you _didn’t_ join me,” he replied, licking his lips as he gave his mate a once-over.

“We only have 15 minutes, Kurt,” Blaine said, smirking.

“Well then, we’re going to have to be quick; aren’t we?” Kurt began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he walked toward the bathroom expectantly.

\---

In the shower, under the spray of water, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and pulled him close for a kiss. “You are insatiable; you know that?” Blaine giggled into Kurt’s mouth in between kisses.

“Maybe so; but you like that about me,” Kurt replied, pulling Blaine even closer.

“I _really_ do,” he agreed. Blaine then pressed Kurt up against the shower wall, kissing him even harder, while grinding their hips together. “Mmm… How do you want to do this? Because we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Hard and fast. My favorite,” Kurt replied, seductively. “Don’t worry about lube or prep. I’ve got that covered already. Just get inside me. Now. Please.” He wrapped one leg high up around Blaine’s waist then helped Blaine to line himself up with Kurt’s hole. Once Blaine had bottomed out Kurt wrapped his other leg around Blaine’s waist, relying completely on Blaine and the wall to hold him up.

“How are you already stretched?” Blaine asked, as he began to thrust. “You haven’t left my sight since rehearsal started; and I would have known if you’d worn a plug to school.”

“Magic,” he answered. “But… ooh, just like that… wearing a pl- _fuck_ that feels good… uh, wearing a plug to school sounds like it could be fun. As long as we don’t have rehearsal that day. _Oh my god_ , you feel amazing! Please keep doing that!”

“The thought of you being plugged at school… that is so fucking hot!” Blaine growled. He started thrusting harder, pressing Kurt against the wall with more force, while biting along Kurt’s neck.

“Oh god, I love it when you bite my neck,” Kurt moaned. “Bite me harder. Mark me.”

Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt’s neck and took a deep breath. _**< <**As you wish. **> >**_ Making a sound that was a cross between a growl and a snarl, he began elongating not just his fangs, but the rest of his teeth as well; slightly shifting just the mouth region of his face into his wolf. He roughly bit down on the juncture between Kurt’s neck and shoulder hard enough to break the skin and draw blood.

Kurt’s entire body shuddered as he orgasmed, untouched. “Oh, fuck! That was incredible! Keep going. Don’t stop. Keep fucking me, please.”

Pressing himself a little closer to Kurt, Blaine realized that even though Kurt had orgasmed, he was still completely hard. Once he released the grip of his teeth, Blaine returned his features back to their human shape, and licked over Kurt’s wound. _**< <**Holy shit, baby. You really like that, don’t you? And you’re still hard. Fuck! That is so fucking hot! **> >**_ Blaine silently exclaimed as he continued to gently nibble on Kurt’s neck, while vigorously fucking him into the shower wall.

“Mmm…yes…keep doing that. Ugh, so good. Oh, Blaine!” Kurt moaned.

After a several more minutes of continuous, aggressive thrusting, Blaine could feel his orgasm approaching. “I’m close; really close.”

Kurt reached between them, grabbed hold of his own erection, and frantically began stroking himself. “Me too. Oh god, you make me feel so fucking good!”

Blaine could tell Kurt needed a little bit more stimulation before climaxing again, so he adjusted Kurt’s weight so that he was holding him up with one arm, then wrapped his free hand around Kurt’s to help get him off quicker. He then bit down hard on Kurt’s neck again.

“Oh fuck, that feels incredible,” Kurt moaned. “I’m gonna…” As he released his second orgasm, he collapsed onto Blaine – whose quick reflexes allowed him to support Kurt’s weight and maintain his balance so that neither of them fell over.

Two more thrusts and Blaine released his own orgasm into Kurt with a loud howl that echoed off the shower walls. He very gently slipped out of Kurt then lowered him back to his feet, helping him to regain his balance so that he could stand on his own.

The two boys then hurriedly washed each other and rinsed off before finally shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower. They quickly dried off then went to the bedroom to redress in casual clothing.

\---

On his way out of the bathroom, Blaine noticed a note on the coffee table that wasn’t there when they got home from school. He picked it up and brought it into the bedroom with him.

“What’s that?” Kurt asked, motioning to the paper in Blaine’s hand.

“Oh, uh, it’s a note from my mom,” he answered. “It was on the coffee table. She must have left it for us while we were in the shower.”

“What does it say?” Kurt prodded.

“The pack is upstairs. They went around to the front entrance when we wouldn’t answer the door or our phones; and they asked my mom to come downstairs and make sure we were okay,” he told him. “I told you we only had 15 minutes, Kurt; we were in the shower for almost 25.”

“Oh, and that’s _my_ fault?” Kurt said, defensively. “Don’t even pretend like you haven’t been thinking about fucking me all afternoon. Besides, it was _your_ idea to join me in the shower; and we both know that if it really was about time conservation, you would have gone upstairs to shower in your old en suite, like you did the other day when we were running late for school. Instead you just used time as an excuse while knowing full well what would happen once we got in there.”

“Can you really blame me though?” Blaine whined, as he pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans. “I mean, look at you. Look at how hot you are. It’s not really my fault that my hormones go crazy whenever I look at you; or think about you…naked…and wet…and soapy…and oh god, I’m already starting get horny again.” He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

“Well, too bad mister,” Kurt replied, in a cheeky tone, smirking. “We’ve got company waiting. And despite how ‘common’ or ‘ordinary’ it may be to have sex in front your packmates, I’m not quite there yet.”

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with a confused expression. “We’ve already had sex in front of them though. More than once.”

“What? When?” he exclaimed.

“Friday night; during the full moon,” Blaine answered.

“You mean while we were wolves?” he checked. When Blaine nodded in confirmation, Kurt sighed in relief. “That’s different though. And I know you’re going to say that it’s not, but it is. I’m just not completely comfortable with having people – other than you – see my human form naked. I’m very protective of my human body. And despite Dr. Yeung’s assessment that magic is the only thing differentiating me from a full-blooded werewolf, my brain still processes a lot of things as a human being, especially while in human form.”

“I understand,” Blaine replied, nodding.

“Do you?” he asked, skeptically.

“I do,” Blaine agreed. “It’s a condition of your upbringing. You were raised with little to no knowledge or understanding of werewolf culture; and taught to blend in to your surroundings and act human by prioritizing your human characteristics. And without a wolf form, your wolf instincts remained dormant. Werewolves get taught about human culture too, so that we can blend in to their society undetected; but we have the release of spending the full moon with our own kind to remind us that we’re not human. We have our instincts to guide us no matter which form we’re in. You didn’t have that growing up.”

“No, I didn’t. But I’m trying my best to adapt and listen to my instincts more,” Kurt said. “But hey, we have guests upstairs. So, why don’t you go get them while I take care of our uniforms and then prepare some snacks.”

“Sounds good,” he replied, then kissed Kurt sweetly before leaving the bedroom.

\---

Blaine entered his parents’ kitchen to find his packmates huddled around the kitchen island munching on a container full of store bought cookies. “He lives!” Nick exclaimed, just before stuffing another cookie into his mouth.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t answer the door or my phone; I was in the shower with Kurt,” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes.

“Now, when you say _‘with Kurt’_ …do you mean ‘with Kurt’ as in: you both happened to be in the shower at the same time? Or do mean ‘with Kurt’ as in: you and Kurt were having shower sex?” Jeff asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Both?” he answered.

“You really needed to ask?” Nick asked Jeff. “If it was a regular shower, they would have heard the doorbell and let us in.”

“Where is Kurt anyway?” Trent asked, looking around.

“He’s still downstairs; putting together some snacks for you guys,” Blaine said, eyeing the container of cookies in front of them. “We figured you guys would join us down there, so we don’t disturb my mom – who is technically still working right now.”

“It’s fine sweetheart,” Pam said, walking into the kitchen. “I’m done with my clients for the day; just doing boring paperwork now. Oh! And I wanted to let you and Kurt know I had a preliminary interview with his friend’s father today. He’s touring the warehouse tomorrow, and meeting with the supervisor there. If all goes well, he can start work on Monday.”

“That’s amazing! Kurt will be so happy!” he replied, giving his mom a hug. “Thank you, mom.”

“It’s not a problem, sweetie,” she said. “I just need you to do me a _teeny-tiny_ favor in return though. Take those cookies downstairs with you. Your father knows I hate raisins, yet he bought those _things_ ,” she shuddered in disgust, “and I want them out of my kitchen.”

Blaine laughed. “You know he bought them specifically because you _won’t_ eat them, right? Because every other time he buys cookies, you eat _all_ of them before he can have _one_.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she replied, shrugging. “I want them gone, and I can’t throw them away, so I might as well blame you boys for eating them all.”

“Oh, sure, get dad mad at me. I see how it is,” he replied, teasingly. “Fine. But only because you’re giving Sam’s dad a job.”

“I knew you were a smart boy,” Pam said, pinching Blaine’s cheek.

“Come on, guys, let’s go; Kurt’s waiting. And we need to disappear before my dad gets home from his meeting,” Blaine said, picking up the container of cookies and motioning to his pack to follow him downstairs.

\---

“Hi guys…you brought cookies?” Kurt asked, confused, as the pack joined him in the downstairs living room.

“My mom insisted we take them because she hates raisins and needed a valid reason to give my dad for their disappearance,” Blaine said. “So, naturally, ‘Blaine and his friends ate them all’ seemed like a better excuse than ‘I threw the foul things in the trash’.”

“Ah! I see,” Kurt nodded in understanding. “Well, there’s trail mix and nachos too if you guys want those.” He then looked around the room at the group of boys. “Okay, so, what’s on today’s agenda? More cultural traditions? Customs? History lessons? _Please_ don’t say history lessons.”

“Uh, before we get to that…” David replied, staring at Kurt in shock. “What is going on with _your neck_? It’s all red and purple. And are those…are those _teeth_ marks?”

Kurt’s face tinged pink in embarrassment “Oh, uh…”

“I _may_ have gotten a little carried away earlier,” Blaine answered. “It’s no big deal. It will heal up and be gone before Sectionals. Actually, it will probably be gone before school tomorrow morning.”

“Anyway!” Wes interjected. “Back to our agenda for today. Unfortunately, there _will_ be some history lessons today, but first… I know we kind of threw a lot at you yesterday and you were having a hard time following along, so I thought we’d try something a little different to start off with. You said yesterday that you’ve been reading your mom’s journal a lot recently. I was wondering, is there anything in there about what she did during the full moon? Or when she was in wolf form? Where did she go? Did she meet up with other werewolves? Or anything about her own werewolf mannerisms? I’m guessing she didn’t stay at home on the full moon since you said you don’t recall ever seeing her wolf, and your dad said he only saw her shift a few times. So, I’m just trying to gauge what her wolf was like. It’s just, sometimes there are family – or pack – traditions, and we want to be able to explore those with you if they exist. Maybe if we teach you about something that is _personal_ to you, it will help you absorb the info?”

“I appreciate that, but no, she didn’t write about any of that. At least, not that I’ve discovered yet anyway,” Kurt replied. “Mostly she wrote about the human aspects of her life: her job as a freelance writer, the challenges of being a homeschool teacher, being a mom, things like that. She also wrote a lot about little warlock things she had discovered either through my dad’s parents or Maggie. Mom was _fascinated_ with magic and learning more about warlocks; wanted to write it all down since it’s not every day a werewolf gets access to that kind of information.”

“Wait a second. Maggie?” Blaine asked. “You mean the midwife friend that forged your medical history for your school transcripts? How could _she_ teach your mom about warlocks?”

“Apparently, she is one,” Kurt told him. “Though, to be fair, _most_ of the things my mom learned from her were through observation; not because Maggie volunteered the information. And Maggie being a warlock is why she knew about the existence of werewolves before she met my mom. But, uh, yeah… I found out that my mom lied to my dad about having been turned away by a werewolf run clinic, so that way he wouldn’t ask why a human that somehow knew about werewolves was in charge of her pregnancy and my health care. Because I guess the hex my grandma put on my mom made it so she couldn’t tell him about warlocks or magic in general – not just that he and his family are warlocks. That’s why my dad believes Maggie is an ordinary human.”

“Woah…” Jeff replied, stunned. “But why did your mom want a warlock in charge and not a werewolf? Especially if she thought your dad’s magic was bound. You’d figure a werewolf would be more likely to trust another werewolf over a warlock, right?”

“Oh, that…” Kurt sighed. “Shortly after my mom and dad got married, my grandma was asking my mom about grandkids. My mom couldn’t tell her she was a werewolf, so she made up some bogus medical issue to explain why her and my dad couldn’t have kids of their own – then said they were looking into adoption. Grandma was upset about the Hummel genes not being passed on – another reason she is unhappy that I’m gay – and slipped a _potion_ into my mom’s tea. At the time, she told my mom it was just to help relax her; my mom had been visibly upset after their talk because she came from a large family – she was one of 7 kids – and she’d always wanted to have her own large family with lots of kids, but because of interspecies complications, didn’t think having biological children was a possibility. Anyway, a couple weeks later my mom found out she was pregnant, and grandma confessed that the potion was actually an experimental elixir designed to allow my mom to quote: _‘get pregnant and give birth to a healthy child’_ , unquote. But grandma didn’t want to say anything to mom and get her hopes up, until she knew it worked, since the potion was untested. She figured that since mom had gotten pregnant, when her ‘medical condition’ would not have allowed that, then that meant the other directives of the potion would also work, therefore making it okay to tell my mom the truth.

“So, my mom wanted a warlock to examine her – to run some tests of the magical and medical variety – because there was magic involved in the reproduction process. Mom wanted to know if the embryo appeared damaged in anyway, or if it looked stable enough to develop into a healthy child. She also chose a warlock because, most likely, a werewolf would no doubt tell her to terminate the pregnancy – due to my dad being human – without so much as an ultrasound; and – like I said before – she wanted to determine the necessity of that before doing so.

“The potion grandma administered is also why mom wanted me to avoid ever going to a doctor too. Because doctors ask questions and run tests and report things to medical committees; and she didn’t want me to become a guinea pig for a bunch of different experiments, or a freak show to be gawked at. She also didn’t want to allow any of those test results to get back to my dad. Maggie is a midwife, she doesn’t have the same testing equipment or protocol that a doctor does,” he explained. “And before anyone says anything: the tests that Wes’s dad ran on me were different because _I_ agreed to them; that way I could learn more about myself and the things that were _actively_ happening to me. Plus, most of those tests were done ‘off the record’. But who’s to say that if a different doctor found out there was a hybrid child that not only survived more than a few months, but was completely _healthy_ the entire time, that that doctor wouldn’t want to dissect me to find out how and why?”

“Dude; please don’t take offense to this,” Nick started, “But your grandma is messed up. Experimenting with untested magic on her own daughter-in-law, just because she wants a biological grandkid?”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt agreed. “And considering I’ve never been sick a day in my life I’m guessing the potion’s directive of _‘give birth to a_ healthy _child’_ has something to do with that. Explains why my mom insisted I never got sick because werewolves immune systems are stronger; she couldn’t explain magic around my dad.”

“Um, I have a stupid question,” Trent hesitated. “If your mom couldn’t tell anyone about magic and warlocks, how did she explain the potion to Maggie? I understand Maggie is a warlock, but still…”

“No, it was just _my dad_ that she couldn’t mention magic or warlocks to; but she also couldn’t tell _anyone_ that my dad’s family were warlocks,” Kurt corrected. “So, she was able to tell Maggie there was a potion involved, and what its purpose was, but couldn’t tell her where it came from or who made it. And she asked Maggie not to mention the potion around my dad since he was an ‘ordinary human’ that didn’t know about such things – and because you just _know_ my dad would not have taken _‘I can’t tell you that’_ as a reason, and would have _demanded_ answers that she legitimately physically could not provide. And Maggie agreed because you know how protective supernatural beings are about people finding out about their species – or _sub_ -species as it were.”

“I thought warlocks had a way to identify their own kind though? Like werewolves do with scent,” Jeff wondered. “So, wouldn’t Maggie be able to tell that your dad is a warlock?”

“They do,” Kurt confirmed. “But because my dad’s magic is mostly bound, and the small amount that has escaped is so insignificant, he doesn’t register as a warlock on an ‘inspection’ – that’s the term they use for identifying other warlocks. I don’t register as a warlock either; not sure if it’s my werewolf genes hiding it, like they do the scent of magic, or if it’s something else altogether.”

“How do you know that?” Blaine checked.

“My mom’s journal,” Kurt answered. “Maggie told her she did an inspection on both me and my dad. Neither of us registered. She checked me over because she knew magic had been involved in my conception, and wanted to see if it had somehow incorporated itself into my DNA as a useable form of magic; and also because my mom could constantly smell magic on me. I registered at zero – same as a non-magic wielding human. Because I didn’t register, they assumed the scent of magic was the potion working to keep me healthy. And Maggie checked out my dad because she was a little suspicious of where the potion came from; thought maybe my dad made it. But he registered at zero too. And she never ran blood tests because: why bother? _Inspection_ showed that neither of us possessed magic; nor does she have the correct medical equipment for that – especially since magic doesn’t show up on standard human blood tests.”

“I wonder if that’s changed for you since you can actually use your magic now?” Wes wondered. “Before, you had magic, but couldn’t do anything with it because it was busy keeping you alive; but now…”

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “But I kind of hope that I still don’t register. I don’t like that other people can do inspections and find out stuff about me that I didn’t tell them.”

“Wait, so inspection is something you have to physically do to someone?” Trent asked. “It’s not like scent where you can just tell?”

“It’s…” Kurt huffed out a breath as he tried to figure out how to answer the question. “I guess it’s like focusing your eyes differently? Or putting a filter over your eyes? All you have to do is look at the person, but you have to intentionally adjust your own vision, and, like, a whole set of data presents itself to you, including the strength of a person’s magic.” He shook his head as if clearing away his thoughts then asked, “But, hey, I thought you guys were supposed to be teaching me about werewolf history, not getting lessons in warlock magic.”

“Well, can you blame us for wanting to know more?” David asked. “I mean, it’s not like any of us can use magic except for you.”

“And Blaine,” Kurt replied, automatically.

“What!?” everyone, including Blaine, shouted.

Kurt paused, looking both contemplative and confused. Before he could reply Blaine said, “Kurt, I don’t _have_ magic. How can I use it?”

“Our bond,” he answered, after a moment. “You can access _my_ magic. Of course, there are limitations. You can’t use the full strength of my magic, and our proximity to one another will affect your capabilities as well.”

“Are you serious right now?” Blaine asked. When Kurt nodded at him, he added, “And you just now decided to tell me this?”

“I never thought about it before,” Kurt told him. “I didn’t even realize I had said you could use it until you all shouted at me. But then I thought about it and I realized it was possible. Just like I inherently know how to use my magic, I know that it’s possible for you to use it too through our bond; and that my knowledge of it will be available to you when you try to access it.”

“That’s it!” Nick exclaimed.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Blaine asked him.

“We’ve been going about teaching Kurt about werewolves the wrong way!” he clarified. “Two ways to fix this. First, your soul-bond. Like Kurt said, when you connect via your bond, you’ll have his knowledge of magic. So, one would think that the opposite should be true as well. When you connect via your bond, he’ll have access to your historical and societal knowledge of werewolves.”

“Okay…” Blaine said, nodding along. “I can see how that might work. What was the second thing though?”

“The second thing,” Nick began, “is that when Kurt’s in his human form, he’s following his warlock/human instincts. If he shifts, his wolf will take over and he’ll follow his wolf instincts; he’ll be able to process and understand better because he’ll be thinking like a wolf and not a human.”

“You know…I think you may be right about that,” Blaine agreed, tentatively. “Kurt said something similar to that effect earlier today. He said that his brain still processes things like a human being, especially while in human form. If we remove his human form from the equation, we also remove his magic, which should allow him to connect with his wolf instincts more effectively.” He turned to look at Kurt. “What do you say, babe? You wanna try it?”

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt agreed. “Can I shift in the bedroom though? I’m still not…”

“Of course,” Blaine said, cutting him off. “I’d like to be with you when you shift though, if that’s okay?”

Kurt smiled and nodded at him then walked into the bedroom with Blaine following close behind.

\---

Blaine’s phone beeped with and incoming text. He took it out of his pocket and then told the group, “My dad is on his way downstairs with dinner.”

“Guess now is as good a time as any for a break,” Wes replied.

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve only been at this for an hour and Kurt’s already learned _ten times_ as much information as he did through _all_ of yesterday’s lessons,” David said, in awe.

The hallway door opened, and Marc walked in with several large bags of food. “Hey, boys. How’s the studying going?” He placed the bags on the kitchen table and took in the group in the living room. When his eyes landed on Kurt, he made a soft gasping sound. “Wow…” he breathed out.

“Dad?” Blaine asked, curiously. Following his father’s line of sight, his jaw dropped, and his eyes opened wide as realization dawned on him. “Oh, I forgot! You haven’t seen Kurt’s wolf yet, have you?”

“No. No I haven’t,” Marc answered, slowly. “I knew he was… but he’s… and… wow. He is… wow.”

“Yeah, he is pretty amazing, isn’t he?” Blaine agreed, while petting Kurt’s side.

“You can say that again,” Marc said. Shaking himself out of his dazed state, he looked around the group of boys again and added, “But, uh, anyway; I stopped off at that new Italian eatery on my way home and picked up several of their large family platters. So, there’s a little bit of a variety for you boys to choose from, and there is more than enough to feed all of you. Also…” he paused looking at the coffee table with an unreadable expression, “are those my raisin oatmeal cookies?”

“Oh! Uh, sorry dad,” Blaine apologized. “Kurt and I were in the shower when the pack arrived, so they waited for us upstairs and began snacking on them to pass the time. I must have just automatically grabbed them and brought them down here with me without thinking.”

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that?” Marc said. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with what you just said, but I know it’s not the full truth. But I’ll be taking those last two cookies back upstairs with me if you don’t mind – or even if you do mind. Oh! And before I forget: I borrowed a few articles from one of my packmates; they’re a compilation of research about the evolution of werewolf packs throughout the past century. I thought it might be able to help with your lessons.” He took a folder out of one of the bags, opened it up, and laid it out on the table for them.

“Thanks, dad!” Blaine said.

Looking through the folder and nodding in approval, Wes said, “Ooh! E.J. Beauchamp; nice choice, Mr. Anderson! I love this author.”

_**< <**What did he just say!? **> >**_ Kurt practically yelled at Blaine.

“What?” Blaine replied, confused by Kurt’s outburst.

_**< <**What did Wes just say? About the articles in the folder? What did he say? **> >**_ he demanded.

“Um, he said they were written by E.J. Beauchamp. Why? What’s the big deal? _Why are you yelling_?” Blaine asked, becoming unnerved by Kurt’s tone and demeanor.

_**< <**Do you have _any _idea who E.J. Beauchamp is? **> >**_ Kurt asked.

“Yeah, he’s a werewolf historian. Wrote a bunch of articles sharing all his research about our history and culture,” he answered.

Kurt shook his head as Blaine spoke. _**< <**_She _._ She _is a werewolf historian. She is also_ my mother _. **> >**_

“Holy shit,” Blaine replied, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

_**< <**Elizabeth Jean Beauchamp-Hummel, **> >**_ he answered. _**< <**Yeah, I’m serious. Didn’t I _just _say my mother worked as a freelance writer? And just yesterday I told you that she had a Ph.D. in history, didn’t I? I can’t… **> >**_ He then huffed loudly and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with his paw.

“Oh my god…” Blaine said, still trying to process what Kurt told him.

“Blaine? Is everything alright?” Marc asked. “What was all that about? What did Kurt say?”

Blaine sat motionless for a moment, unsure how to respond; just as he was about to answer, the bedroom door opened, and Kurt walked out in his human form, wearing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. “I had said that,” Kurt began, “E.J. Beauchamp is my mother. Her full name is Elizabeth Jean Beauchamp-Hummel. She had been writing since before she was married to my dad, and never changed her professional name to include ‘Hummel’. And she always used her initials instead of her first name because people don’t take women historians seriously; and when she uses her initials people usually assume that she’s male that way, therefore making it easier for people to treat her work with the authority and respect it deserves.”

Everyone in the room stared at Kurt with varying degrees of shock. “I guess that explains why E.J. hasn’t published any new articles in almost ten years,” Wes muttered under his breath, breaking the silence.

“Your mom is one of the most brilliant historical researchers in the werewolf community, and she didn’t teach you any of her findings? Or even give you a basic overview of your own culture?” Jeff wondered, unable to believe what Kurt had just said.

“I didn’t have a wolf form until last week,” Kurt replied. “There was nothing about me that even resembled a werewolf. Sure, I was a little stronger and faster than other humans my age and size; and I had better hearing, eyesight, sense of smell… but really, I wasn’t anywhere near the same league as a werewolf when it came to any of those things. And while she was alive I had no _noticeable_ reaction to the moon whatsoever. Not only that but I never reacted to her Alpha-commands; which I’m only just now realizing that’s what she was doing because I had no idea she was an Alpha until I read it in her journal a few days ago. I mean, I could tell she was doing something different with her voice, but I had no idea that’s what it was, nor was I ever compelled to follow her orders. I was basically a human to her. And with the way werewolves are so protective and secretive over their species, is it really any surprise she didn’t share a lot of that stuff with me?”

“You recognized my Alpha-voice right away,” Blaine said, confused. “The day we met, when I gave the command to the council to continue rehearsal, your whole body shuddered at the tone of my voice. Then while we were mating, I said something to you and you instantly replied with _‘yes, Alpha’_. I hadn’t told you I was an Alpha at that point; and there was _no way_ you’d have been able to know I was an Alpha by scent since your sense of smell wasn’t even strong enough to tell I was a _werewolf_. So how could you respond to me, and know I was an Alpha, but not be able to recognize your _mom_ as an Alpha?”

“You’re my soulmate,” Kurt replied, shrugging. “We’re linked in ways that go _beyond_ family or pack. And not only that, but my mom was never a _pack_ Alpha. She remained a part of her dad’s pack until she was disowned. And she never joined or formed another pack after that. You said it yourself yesterday, Alpha-commands only work if you are a pack Alpha; and they only work on werewolves in your own pack.”

“But you’re her son?” Trent said. “Wouldn’t that automatically make you her new pack?”

“I was never allowed anywhere near her wolf,” he answered. “I stayed home with my dad when she went out on full moons. So, no, I was never her pack.”

“Oh, honey,” Blaine said, sweeping Kurt into a hug.

“It’s fine,” Kurt replied. “Minus the whole lack of werewolf education, my mom was actually the best mom I could have ever hoped for. She loved me so much; I could feel it all the time. And she spent practically all of her time with me; homeschooling me, attending tea parties with my stuffed animals, singing to and with me… The only time we didn’t spend together was on the full moon. And she always told me how much she didn’t want to leave me – but she _had_ to; and the next morning she would make an extra special breakfast for the three of us – me, her, and my dad – to eat together. My dad would go into work later, and my school lessons wouldn’t begin until after lunch on those days, so we could have some family time.”

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, “While she was alive, I never felt like I was missing out on anything. She was an amazing mom. It wasn’t until after she passed that I realized how much I didn’t know about what it meant to be a werewolf. But I don’t blame her for that. Besides, you guys saw how difficult it was to teach me about werewolves yesterday. I wasn’t grasping the information. I probably wouldn’t have understood anything she was saying anyway.”

\---

Marc had retreated back upstairs to let the boys eat dinner in peace. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kurt insisted to everyone that he was fine, and that once they were done eating, they should continue with their lessons as planned. He began chatting about anything he could think of to fill the silence – school, Warblers, how his headache from being in the cafeteria had been _almost_ nonexistent while at lunch then disappeared immediately upon exiting the room – until the other boys finally joined in the conversation, returning the atmosphere back to how it had been earlier.

When dinner ended, Kurt wasn’t quite ready to get back to studying just yet. His head was still feeling a little fuzzy with what he’d learned about his mom, despite insisting that he was fine. So, instead of jumping back into their werewolf lessons as planned, he decided it would be fun to give Blaine some magic lessons instead. He started by teaching Blaine how to use his magic to clean up the mess from dinner – washing and drying all the dirty dishes, putting all the leftovers in the fridge, and throwing away all the empty containers and used napkins.

Blaine had seemed a little hesitant at first, but he quickly adapted, cleaning up the kitchen in no time. Once the kitchen was cleaned up and all the leftovers were put away, Kurt taught Blaine how to make soundproof barriers; taking it a step further, he showed Blaine how to adjust the size and shape of the barrier at will, to either include or exclude different pack members inside the soundproof zone.

Watching Blaine learn to control magic helped to raise Kurt’s spirits and make him feel better. So, after that brief interlude, Kurt agreed to go back to studying werewolf customs with the pack. He then went back into the bedroom to shift into his wolf again to continue his lessons.


	9. Friday#2

** Friday **

Blaine walked into the bedroom with a cup of coffee, sighing at Kurt who was still lying in bed. “Kurt. Wake up, sleepyhead! I left you alone so you could get dressed, not fall back asleep. The pack just left to go home and change for school. We only have about 30 minutes before we have to leave. I made coffee and breakfast…”

“Coffee?” Kurt replied, sleepily.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed in agreement. He walked closer to Kurt waving his hand over the steaming mug, wafting the fragrance toward Kurt, hoping the scent would help Kurt wake up. “You can have it if you get out of bed.”

“Can I have it while still in bed?” Kurt countered, pouting. “To give me the energy to get out of bed? Please?”

“You had enough energy for sex this morning, but you don’t have enough to go to the kitchen and eat?” Blaine asked, sighing in resignation. “Okay; fine. You can have your coffee in bed, but your breakfast is in the kitchen; and it’s going to get cold if you take too long,” he told him, placing the coffee mug on the nightstand beside Kurt. “And before you ask, no, I will not serve you breakfast in bed _again_. There isn’t enough time for that today. Because we both know if I do, we will end up having sex again and we’ll be late for school. And if we’re late, Dalton will call your dad, since he still hasn’t signed the paperwork that tells them to call my parents instead.”

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up!” he said, tossing the blanket off of himself. As Kurt pulled on a pair of underwear Blaine could hear him grumble under his breath, “Jeez, way to kill the mood; talking about my dad when I’m trying to get a little sexy-time action going on.”

“I’m so sorry that the two orgasms I gave you when we first woke up wasn’t enough to satisfy you,” Blaine replied, cheekily. “I’ll try better next time.”

“You better,” he mumbled, petulantly.

\---

“How are you feeling this morning?” Blaine asked, after Kurt finally emerged from the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table to eat, still half asleep. “I know yesterday was pretty intense, and that we didn’t go sleep until almost 2am…but we got a lot accomplished, I think.”

“Yeah, we did,” Kurt agreed. “And I’m fine. I’m just a little tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep, what with going to bed late, and the pack spending the night, and _everything_. It didn’t help that we got up earlier than normal too; or that I overexerted myself because of my overactive libido. Not that I regret getting up early so we could have sex before school; because I don’t – even if I forgot to soundproof the room and the pack heard everything. It was the best part of my morning so far. I would happily do it again.” He paused and let out a deep breath. “About last night though: I _want_ to say that I can’t believe shifting actually worked, and that I was able to learn _so_ much by doing something so simple; but at the same time, I _can_ believe it. I’m surprised we didn’t think of that solution earlier. It looks so obvious in retrospect. And the best part is, I can still remember and have access to all that info – _in this form_ – now that I’ve already learned it. I was afraid that once I learned it, it’d be something I could only remember or understand while I was a wolf. I mean, I still have trouble with wolf _instincts_ while in human form, but all that knowledge of history and culture and everything else you guys taught me, that’s so much easier to comprehend now.”

“Good; I’m glad,” he replied, smiling. “It’s a part of _your_ culture – _your history_ – you should know about it. I’m sad that it’s been kept from you for so long.”

“Well, it’s not like my mom kept _everything_ from me,” he said, cautiously. “She did teach me about soulmates after all…or at least about the telepathic communication, the desire to mate and to protect, and the loyalty that follows; even if she did neglect to tell me that soul-bond mating occurs in wolf form. I learned some other little things here and there too, but yeah, for the most part, I was kept in the dark about it. I still have no idea how to feel about the fact that my mom is well-known throughout the werewolf community for all her historical research. I mean, I knew she was a writer, but I had no idea what she wrote about. Well, okay, that’s not true. I knew that most of the stuff she wrote was historical in context and that it was mostly published in academic journals; but I _didn’t_ realize those academic journals were part of a super-secret underground publishing company that only catered to werewolves. Finding out she wasn’t writing about human history is weird. I mean, I get it, but still…” Kurt looked over at Blaine with a thoughtful expression. “But enough about me. How are you feeling after yesterday’s magic lessons?”

“That was fun,” Blaine answered. “At first it was a bit scary, but as soon as I stopped thinking about it, and just trusted our bond and your proficiency, it was so easy. It felt so natural. I definitely enjoyed it. It has made me a little curious about what other things we can teach each other through our bond though.”

“Like what?” Kurt asked.

“Teaching me French?” Blaine replied, with a hopeful yet sheepish tone. An idea came to him, so he quickly added, “Or maybe our bond can help you with overcoming the new sensitivity of your senses? I know you can manage pretty well now, especially when you’re in a small group, but large crowds – like the cafeteria at lunch time – are still hit and miss. Sometimes it’s really hard for you to process what’s going on, because there are so many sounds, and smells hitting you at once; and other times it doesn’t seem to affect you.”

“I’m mostly used to the heightened sensitivity by now, but you’re right, I do sometimes get headaches from trying to concentrate too hard. Why don’t we experiment with it at lunch today? If it can help, especially with Sectionals tomorrow, I would love to be able to perform – and watch my friends perform – without feeling like a truck ran over my head,” Kurt said. He then smirked and added in perfect French, _****** As for your French lessons, why don’t we stick with traditional tutoring for now. When we go to my dad’s this weekend I’ll pick up all of my children’s books, movies, and other novels that my mom used to help me learn the language. If you don’t improve at least a little bit before your next test, I will consider using our bond to try and teach you. In the meantime, I will increase how often I speak solely in French to you, and I will make sure you are properly rewarded when you can understand and/or reply correctly. ******_

“I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded really, _really_ sexy,” Blaine said, breathily. He took a deep breath then looked over at the clock on the kitchen wall. “We only have a few minutes before we need to leave. You go brush your teeth and finish getting ready, I’ll take care of these dishes.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek then stumbled his way to the bathroom to get ready.

\---

At lunch, Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, then began to eat his chicken sandwich. After a moment, Blaine asked him, “How is the noise in here today?”

“It’s still loud,” he replied, holding a hand over his mouth while he continued to chew his food. Swallowing the bite in his mouth, he then continued, “But it’s gotten easier to focus on one thing at a time, without giving myself a headache from straining too hard.”

“Did you want to try what we talked about this morning?” Blaine checked. “Using our bond to attempt to regulate your sensory processing?”

Kurt nodded at him. “Yeah. Like I said this morning, if there’s a chance it can help, I’m willing to try it. If it doesn’t work…” he shrugged, “At least we know it won’t do any harm.”

“I know using your bond made it easier to teach Kurt about our culture and customs and whatnot,” Wes began, “but you really think it can help with this too?”

“Who knows? But it’s worth a try, isn’t it?” Blaine replied, shrugging. He then watched as Kurt closed his eyes and began breathing slow, deep breaths. He could feel Kurt’s essence permeate deeply throughout his entire body – usually Kurt remained on the periphery, never going too deep – but when they connected like this, it was truly something special.

“Ah-ha!” Kurt said, suddenly. “Found it!” He slowly began turning and tilting his head from side to side, briefly focusing his attention in one direction at a time, before moving on to the next. Kurt opened his eyes and looked around the room, look of wonder on his face. He inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly, then repeated that process two more times. “Oh my god!” he moaned. “Holy… _Damn_ that feels good. Ohhh… unhhh… mmm…this is _incredible_!”

“Kurt? Baby?” Blaine said, cautiously. “I know those noises are just because of the wonderment that you are experiencing right now, but if you could refrain from moaning like that I would appreciate it.”

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled; then he withdrew from their connection. “ _This_ ,” he said, pointing to his ear, “is a _million_ times better than what I had been experiencing before. Before, it was like there were 100 different radios, all playing a different station at the same time at the same exact volume, and I had to concentrate to hear the _one_ that was playing my favorite song. Now it’s like all those radios are still on but only the one I want to listen to has its volume turned up; the rest are just white noise in the background; and I’ve been given the remote to change the volume of each station at will – tuning in and out whenever I want. It’s a lot closer to how I used to process everything, just with a ton more options. It’s amazing! And the same goes for all the different smells too. Wow…”

“It actually worked?” David asked, shocked.

“Oh yeah! Big time!” Kurt replied, excitedly. He glanced at Blaine apologetically, “Sorry about the noises. I just couldn’t help myself. As soon as everything was calibrated, it was like this wave of ecstasy washed over me; it was _almost_ as good as an orgasm – but not quite.”

“Yeah…And while I’m extremely happy that you are no longer suffering while trying to adjust and adapt to this change,” Blaine began, “I am also now _very_ turned on; especially since we were still connected when you began moaning like that. I could feel the bliss radiating off of you; combined with those noises…all it did was make me extremely horny. And since we are at school, I unfortunately can’t do anything about it.”

_**< <**Aww, honey. I think you forget I possess magic, **> >**_ Kurt told him. _**< <**I can soundproof a closet, or a bathroom stall. I can put a shield around us so that we can’t be seen. I can make sure we don’t get caught; or get us out of trouble if we do. **> >**_

“That’s not helping, Kurt,” Blaine said, quietly, trying to keep his hormones in check.

_**< <**Who said I was trying to help _stop _those horny thoughts of yours? **> >**_ Kurt asked. _**< <**Maybe I’m trying to convince you that there _is _something you can do about them. Maybe I was hinting that I_ want _you to fuck me in the men’s room. **> >**_

Blaine gave Kurt a challenging look. Kurt replied by sending him some very graphic images through their telepathic bond.

“Okay, that does it…” Blaine said, standing up. He motioned toward Kurt, “Come on.”

Wes looked at Blaine appalled; he then whisper-shouted so only the werewolves at his table would hear him, “You can’t be serious! We’re at school – surrounded by _humans_ – you’ll get expelled if you get caught!”

“Then I guess we just won’t get caught,” Blaine replied. He then looked at his friends at the table and in his Alpha-voice added, “If we’re not back before the bell rings, take our stuff and put it in my locker on your way to your next class.” Turning to Kurt, he commanded, “You. Follow me.”

Kurt nodded emphatically. “Yes, Alpha,” he said, breathily; then got up to follow Blaine out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the restroom.

\---

As soon as Wes dismissed everyone from the optional Warbler rehearsal after school, Kurt walked over to one of the couches in the music room and collapsed onto it. “I’m beat! Blaine, you’re gonna have to carry me out to the car. I don’t think I can move off this couch on my own.”

Blaine laughed and shook his head. “Oh, come on! Rehearsal wasn’t _that_ bad!”

“Maybe not, but I’m still exhausted. I’ve been running on less than 3 hours of poor sleep all day; I have no energy left,” Kurt replied. “Can you hand me my bookbag? I just want to check my phone before we leave; I thought I heard it go off earlier.”

“Sure; here you go,” he said, handing Kurt his bag.

Kurt took out his phone and checked his messages. As he was reading Blaine could feel Kurt’s anger spiking. Kurt’s grip on his phone tightened until a loud cracking sound echoed throughout the room. “That little…” Kurt said, through gritted teeth.

Blaine gasped loudly and looked at Kurt in shock. “Oh my god! Kurt, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he huffed. Then he looked down at the phone in his hands, noticing several large fractures in the screen from clenching his hand too tightly around it. “But my phone, however, is not.”

“That’s okay, sweetie. We can get it fixed or buy a new one. That won’t be a problem,” Blaine reassured him. “But are you okay? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” He took Kurt’s hand and gently pulled the phone out of it then began looking for any cuts or glass splinters, while carefully massaging away the tension in Kurt’s fingers.

“I didn’t hurt myself. I’m okay,” he replied, sincerely.

“What happened?” Blaine asked, cautiously.

“Rachel Berry happened; that’s what,” he answered.

“I’m going to need a little more info to go on than that,” Blaine said.

Kurt looked around the room and saw that most of the Warblers that had attended the rehearsal were staring at him. “It’s nothing. I’m sorry. It was just a stupid text message; that’s all. You know, I’m probably just overreacting because I’m so tired.” He then silently added, _**< <**I’ll explain later when there aren’t so many people listening. **> >**_

“Alright. If you’re sure,” Blaine said, hesitantly, more for the people watching them, than for Kurt. “You ready to go home?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he answered, nodding. Kurt got up off the couch and gathered his things then left the music room with Blaine.

\---

The ride home was quiet, but as soon as they stepped into their apartment, Blaine led Kurt over to their couch and gently prodded for information. “Okay, so what did Rachel do that got you so upset?”

Kurt placed his broken phone – which he had retrieved from Blaine before exiting Dalton – onto the coffee table in front of him. He waved his hand over the cracked screen a few times then snapped his fingers, causing the phone to repair itself. Bringing up Rachel’s text again, he read the message aloud to Blaine. _“Due to your extremely rude and inexcusable behavior the other day – WHICH YOU STILL HAVE NOT APOLOGIZED FOR – the New Directions have voted, and your going away party tomorrow has been CANCELED. It’s probably in your best interest that you don’t even bother returning to Lima this weekend after Sectionals – or ever. We don’t take kindly to TRAITORS! Enjoy LOSING tomorrow!”_

“What!? How dare she!?” Blaine said.

“Well, you know what? Too bad for her! I’m going to Lima anyway,” he replied. “I want to visit my dad and Carole. I haven’t seen my dad in a _week_! And he’s expecting us to sleep over on Saturday night, and spend the day there on Sunday too. I’m not going to cancel because _she_ wants me to. Plus, I need my dad to sign those school forms. And I need to pack the rest of my things. So, screw her! She doesn’t get to tell me what to do with my life. Just because she’s dating my brother doesn’t mean she can dictate when and where I am allowed to see my own family. And just because the party at _her_ house is cancelled doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to visit my dad at _his_ house.”

“Why the hell does she expect you to apologize to her?” Blaine asked. “Because you wouldn’t tell the New Directions what the Warblers were doing? Or because you wouldn’t agree to leave Dalton and go back to that toxic school environment? Or because you believe your _safety_ is more important than show choir? How do any of those things require _you_ to apologize?”

“She wants me to apologize because I yelled at her and told her to go screw herself,” Kurt told him. “But if I didn’t do that, she would have kept pestering me about what the Warblers were doing, all while telling me I should transfer back. I just… I can’t believe she was able to con the others into believing whatever story she made up. I’d been wondering why none of them had bothered to return any of my calls or texts. Guess now I know.”

“I’m so sorry, sweetie,” Blaine replied, sympathetically.

“Yeah…me too,” he replied, defeated. Kurt sat up a little straighter and with a determined look in his eyes added, “But you know what? I’m not going to let her get to me. I’m going to put this text out of my mind and focus on what’s going on in the here-and-now. You know…she probably did this on purpose – sending me this message the day before a competition – she’s playing mind games with me. She wants to throw me off my game, so I won’t perform at 100% tomorrow. Yeah, well, unfortunately for her, I can see right through her. She feels threatened. Normally, the New Directions have a bad habit of underestimating their competition until they come face-to-face with reality; but she’s scared. She thinks the Warblers actually have a good chance of winning. Something must have happened…”

“Like having their amazingly talented countertenor transfer schools and join their competitor a week before the competition?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Nah, I don’t think so. I was underutilized in that group; and she has no reason to believe the Warblers would treat me any differently. And she’d be right. I’m just background harmonies and dancing. I know that’s just because the Warblers already had their songs and choreography decided upon before my arrival, and there is a chance that could change for future performances, but still. The point is, it doesn’t matter which team I’m on, either way I’m not a featured performer. My presence does not add or subtract to the value of the team. Something _else_ had to have happened.”

“First of all, I’m going to disagree with you on your value. Even if you are just in the background – _for right now_ – you are still an important member of the team,” Blaine said. “Secondly, whatever it is that has happened to Rachel and/or New Directions, it’s their problem to deal with for right now. If you try to figure out and solve their problems, then you’ll be splitting your focus – which is exactly what Rachel wants you to do.”

“You’re right,” he agreed. “Tomorrow, if I happen to notice something, I’ll ask _after_ we perform.” Kurt got up and walked into the kitchen for a granola bar and soda. He returned to the couch, unwrapped his granola bar then asked, “What is the plan for tomorrow anyway? As far as the Warblers go, that is?” before taking a bite of his snack.

“You mean, like our schedule and transportation and stuff?” Blaine checked. When Kurt nodded at him he continued, “Oh, well, we have a charter bus driving us to and from the competition. Our faculty advisor, Mr. Lauriette, will be with us acting as a chaperone – it’s one of the few times Dalton actually requires him to be present. The bus leaves Dalton at 6am. It will take about two hours to get to our venue. Competition starts at 9am, so that gives us about an hour to check in and do some warmups and last-minute rehearsing. After everyone performs, we wait until voting is finalized then go back on stage for the awards ceremony. Depending on how long voting takes, the competition will end sometime between 11am and noon. Then we’ll get back on the bus and drive back to Dalton. Once we arrive back at Dalton after the competition everyone is free to do or go wherever. However, the Warblers have rented out a small banquet hall for a party afterwards; either to celebrate our win or commiserate together. Families and friends are invited to join us. But it’s not mandatory to go. So, once we get back, we can either pop into the party for a few minutes before heading to Lima, or we can bypass it altogether, it’s your choice.”

“We can probably go for a few minutes; especially if we win,” Kurt said. “But maybe it would be better to wait to see how I’m feeling afterwards before committing to anything. I might not be in the mood to party.”

\---

After dinner with Blaine’s parents, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on their couch downstairs, watching TV, when Blaine hesitantly brought up something he’d been thinking about. “Kurt? I want to ask you about something.”

“Why do you seem nervous? What’s wrong?” Kurt asked, cutting him off.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Blaine reassured him. “My question is very personal, that’s all. It’s about our sex life…” He waited to see Kurt’s reaction, but Kurt kept a neutral expression, and encouraged him to continue. “I was wondering if you ever thought about…topping?”

“Would it really matter if I had?” he asked. “You’re an Alpha. You’re hardwired to be dominant. Me topping is never going to happen.”

“Have you learned nothing about our soulmate bond?” Blaine asked, with a hint of playfulness. “We are literally created to be each other’s perfect match. You only have one classification gene, which allows you alternate between a dominant and submissive personality. And since I’m your mate, it would only be right that I could be submissive for you when you are feeling dominant. And if you need proof of that, just look at the times I’ve let you ride me.”

Kurt once again cut Blaine off, “But you were still topping, so it doesn’t count.”

“It _does_ count because _you_ were the one in control,” he argued. “I gave up my dominance so that you could control the speed, the intensity, everything. You were literally on top of me, Kurt. And now I’m just wondering if maybe you’d want to try _actually_ topping?”

“You’d let me?” Kurt asked.

“Of course I would!” Blaine said, adamantly. “I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t willing. Besides, I’ve done some… _self-exploration_ before, and honestly? I actually really enjoy it.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second,” Kurt said, emphatically. “Are you telling me you’ve tried anal play during masturbation? How? With what? Your fingers, or…”

“The first couple of times I tried it, I just used my fingers,” Blaine began. “It felt good. Then I began wondering what it would feel like with something a little _bigger_. So, I bought a dildo online, and began using that. It’s not something that I’ve done very often, but I enjoy it whenever I do; so I really don’t see how I wouldn’t enjoy being with you like that.”

“Can I ask: what made you want to try that in the first place?” Kurt asked. “Wouldn’t your instincts as an Alpha prevent those type of thoughts from crossing your mind?”

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. I had never thought about it, or even considered it, until about six months ago. It was right before summer break, and the Warblers were having a party for all of the graduating seniors. At the time, I was the only openly gay Warbler, so when we started playing party games like Truth Or Dare, most of the questions I got were tied to my sexuality. Because, for a lot of those guys, they didn’t have much exposure to anything or anyone that was LGBT+, so this was an opportunity for them to learn more. Growing up surrounded by werewolf culture, I have a different mindset when it comes to sex. I don’t shy away from the types of questions most humans consider ‘private’, so I was very open and honest about _everything_ ; and that just led to their questions becoming more and more bold throughout the night. One of the questions I was asked was: what was the largest thing I’d ever put in my ass…or something to that effect. When I said I’d never put anything inside of myself like that before, that just opened the door to whole slew of questions. Later that night, when I’d gotten home, I’d thought about some of the things that were asked, and the things that were said, and suddenly I became very curious to know what it was like. Was I missing out on something enjoyable because of my dominant instincts? Or were my dominant instincts passing over it because they knew that I wouldn’t enjoy it? I decided that if I was _that_ curious about it, there had to be a _reason_ ; I guess a part of me knew that I was going to have a unique dynamic with my soulmate, and that I needed to be open to experiencing things outside of an Alpha’s comfort zone. So, I came down here, so I wouldn’t disturb my parents, and I tried fingering myself. And at first it was a little awkward…but I kinda liked how it felt…and then I found my prostate, and I _really_ liked how it felt. And then I kept trying it; exploring new techniques until I felt ready for a little _more_. And, well, you know the rest…”

“And you really want me to try topping?” Kurt checked.

“Only if it’s something you’re interested in,” he confirmed. “But, yes. I really think I’d enjoy it.”

“How big is the dildo that you own?” Kurt asked, curiously.

“Not as big as you,” Blaine replied. He rushed to continue when he saw Kurt was about to interject with a complaint, “ _However_! I have been wanting to get a something bigger than what I have. In fact, I was actually planning to buy a new, larger dildo last weekend; after I got my allowance from my parents. But I didn’t; because I met you before that could happen.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, smirking.

“O-kay?” Blaine asked, unsure.

“Yeah. Okay. Okay, I will try topping with you,” he clarified. “I’m not in the right headspace to try it right now; but tomorrow? Maybe after we win? We can come back here and have our own private celebration before driving to Lima.”

“That sounds good to me,” Blaine agreed, happily. His expression turned seductive and he added, “You know what else sounds good to me?”

“Fucking me into this couch?” he asked, hopefully.

“You know me so well,” Blaine said. Then he leaned over and kissed Kurt deeply.


	10. Saturday#2

** Saturday **

**__** _Blaine was having the most amazing dream. It was the middle of the summer and he was spending an entire week at the cabin alone with Kurt. They had just been skinny dipping in the pond; as soon as they exited the water they began having a picnic on a nearby blanket; and now the two of them were rutting against one another, giving each other pleasure, as they fed each other fruits from their picnic basket. Suddenly, the feeling of Kurt beneath him had vanished. Blaine was about to voice his complaint when Kurt’s mouth wrapped around his erection, continuing to pleasure Blaine, while silently whispering affirmations of love and desire through their bond._

Blaine stirred awake and could still feel Kurt’s mouth on him. _**< <**You are so beautiful when you’re asleep. You look so peaceful. And you taste so good. I love doing this to you; for you. I could do this all day, **> >**_ Kurt’s voice whispered in his mind.

Opening one eye just the tiniest amount, Blaine peeked around the bed and realized he wasn’t dreaming anymore; Kurt really was situated between his legs, giving him oral pleasure. “Kurt?” Blaine’s voice croaked out, rough from sleep. “Mmm, baby, that feels so good.”

_**< <**Good morning, sleepyhead, **> >**_ Kurt giggled, the vibrations of his silent laughter shooting spikes of pleasure up Blaine’s spine. _**< <**I hope you don’t mind me taking care of this little problem you had going on. **> >**_ To emphasize his meaning, he pressed his tongue firmly against Blaine’s erection, sucking hard as he bobbed his head.

“I do not mind _at all_. This is the _best_ way to wake up,” Blaine moaned. “You are _so_ good at that!”

Kurt continued using his mouth and tongue to work Blaine over. After several minutes, Blaine finally warned Kurt about his approaching orgasm. “Fuck! Kurt! I’m gonna…” he screamed, just before erupting down Kurt’s throat.

Kurt swallowed every drop then licked Blaine clean. “Come here,” Blaine said, curling his index finger at Kurt, motioning him closer. He slowly crawled up Blaine’s body, in a seductive and playful manner, a teasing grin on his face. Blaine chuckled at him, reached out and pulled Kurt to him quickly, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. “I fucking love you. So damn much,” he told Kurt as soon as the kiss broke.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied, sweetly.

Blaine suddenly sat up looking alarmed. “Oh, shoot! What time is it? We have Sectionals today!”

“Calm down. It’s only 4:45am,” Kurt reassured him. “We still have an hour before we have to leave for Dalton.”

Blaine instantly relaxed, then furrowed his brow at Kurt. “Wait. It’s before 5am and you’re awake? Willingly? On your own?”

“I woke up because you were grinding your hard-on against my ass while moaning my name,” Kurt told him. “I thought it would be faster and more enjoyable to blow you instead.”

“Oh…I was dreaming that we were having a naked picnic by the pond,” he admitted. “At first, we were just feeding each other little pieces of fruit, but it turned very sexual very quickly; and soon we were rutting against one another trying to get one another off. My body must have just reacted to you being so close to me.” Blaine scrutinized Kurt more closely. “But still…you seem much more awake than normal for this time of the morning. Even when I do wake you up with sex, you often want to go back to sleep right after.”

“I think when we were at lunch yesterday, and we were using our bond to help me adapt to the current sensitivity of my senses, I somehow also synchronized our internal clocks,” Kurt replied. “As soon as I woke up this morning, I felt very awake. I felt well rested, and not tired at all. I _never_ feel like that when I first wake up, but _you do_. So, I think I may have calibrated more than I bargained for.”

“Well, in that case…” Blaine said, seductively, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt, “since we still have some time before we need to get ready, how about I return the favor and give you an orgasm as good as the one you just gave me?” He began kissing along Kurt’s neck, stopping to suck little bruises into his skin here-and-there as went. “Just tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”

“I want you to do whatever makes you happy,” he replied, breathily, throwing his head back in pleasure.

“I think that can be arranged.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt then flipped him over, so Kurt was now lying on the bed with his back pressed into the mattress and Blaine above him. He started to kiss his way down Kurt’s torso, stopping for a few quick seconds to play with Kurt’s nipples, before reaching Kurt’s hips. A mischievous smirk took over Blaine’s face as he lightly dragged his fingertip over Kurt’s V-line. Blaine’s tongue quickly followed the same path as his fingers had, soon to be followed by kisses and bites.

“You are such a tease,” Kurt whined.

“You like it when I tease,” he replied, playfully. “Even though you pretend you don’t.”

“That’s only because I know you like it when I beg,” Kurt said, right before moaning loudly at the feel of Blaine’s fingers teasing his hole.

Blaine’s fingers continued teasing Kurt’s hole while his tongue gently licked up and down Kurt’s erection over and over again.

“Oh my god, Blaine, please, please just put your fingers in me already!” Kurt cried out.

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at Kurt with a pout on his face. “I thought you said you wanted me to do whatever made me happy?”

“I do; I really do,” he whined. “But we are on a tight schedule.”

“Hmm…I suppose you’re right about that.” Blaine adjusted Kurt’s legs, so they were bent with his feet planted on the bed, then pushed them up toward Kurt’s chest, and spread them a little wider. Once Kurt was how he wanted him, Blaine leaned in and began licking over Kurt’s hole. After a surprised yelp from Kurt, Blaine then used his tongue to breach the rings of muscle and penetrate him.

“Oh, wow…This was not what I was expecting,” Kurt muttered under his breath, trying to hold himself back from fucking himself on Blaine’s tongue.

_**< <**Disappointed? **> >**_ Blaine asked, playfully, while continuing to use his to tongue to pleasure Kurt.

“Hell no,” he moaned. “If you doing _that_ with your tongue is what makes you happy, then who am I to argue? Fuck, that feels good!”

Blaine pulled back for a moment, grabbed hold of Kurt’s ass cheeks, and slid both of his thumbs into Kurt’s hole, pulling them apart to give him better access; then he dove back in, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kurt while wiggling his thumbs around for added stimulation.

Kurt flailed around on the bed, thrashing around in pleasure. “Holy shit, this is amazing!”

_**< <**Touch yourself for me, **> >**_ Blaine ordered. 

Taking his erection into his hand, Kurt began to stroke himself, then started to babble in French. _****** You know I love it when you give me orders in bed. Oh god, the things you can do with your tongue are magical. I love how you make me feel. I hope neither of us ever gets tired of having sex. I feel so connected and safe when I’m with you like this. Being with you is the best feeling in the entire world. You make me feel so happy, loved, treasured, cherished, and cared for. I never want that feeling to go away. I honestly believe that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole entire life. And I just love you so much. Forever and always. Fuck, I’m making myself emotional. How did I go from kinky to sappy? Oh my god! Ooh! Yes! That’s one way to bring the kinky mood back. How the hell are you doing that? Yes! Right there! Keep doing that! Please keep doing that; don’t stop, don’t ever stop! Fuck! It should not be possible for your tongue to reach my prostate like that, should it? Holy shit, that’s incredible! Fuck, Blaine, I’m gonna cum! ******_

Blaine worked Kurt through his orgasm, removed his thumbs and tongue from Kurt, then laid Kurt’s legs out straight on the bed. He then licked Kurt clean while placing little kisses along his abs. Once he was done he crawled up the bed and cuddled into Kurt’s side, giving small, gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder. “Kurt? I’m not 100% certain about the words that were spoken when you were speaking French, but I _am_ certain about the emotion behind them,” he began, softly. “And I just want you to know, that I love you. I belong to you. I am yours. Forever. Until the day I die and beyond. You are a part of me – the _best_ part. And I love you with every single fiber of my being.”

Kurt started to tear up, smiling and nodding at Blaine. “I don’t know why I suddenly got so emotional. I started speaking French to expose you to the language; and I thought you’d be more inclined to learn if the things I were saying were dirty or sexy. And suddenly I was spewing sappy, heartfelt declarations. Until of course your tongue began massaging my prostate. How did you do that? I know you didn’t use my magic, because I can feel when you do. I didn’t even know it was possible for a tongue to do that.”

“I’ve gotten really good at shifting only _parts_ of my body into my wolf,” he answered. “I did it the other day in the shower, when I bit you hard enough to leave a mark that stayed for hours. I had shifted just my teeth and parts of my mouth to do that. And, well, wolves have _longer_ , _wider_ tongues… So, I thought you’d get more pleasure out of that.”

“You’re going to have to teach me how to do that; the partial shifting I mean,” Kurt said. He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You know, ever since I was little, and my mom had first told me about soulmates, I’d wished and hoped that I would have one. Mostly just so I could have a friend. But I also wanted to have someone who would understand me; support me; love me. I wanted someone that I could talk to about anything at all and be _myself_ around. That was all I’d ever wanted. But, being a hybrid, I was never sure if I would have one. I figured it was probably another werewolf trait that I’d never get to experience thanks to my human DNA. I honestly thought I would be _alone_ for the rest of my life. To know that I’m not…” he trailed off unable to articulate his feelings. “I feel so blessed to have you in my life.”

Blaine gave Kurt a soft, slow kiss, trying to pour all his love into it, so Kurt could feel just how precious he was to him. When the kiss broke, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt’s and smiled at him sweetly. “I always knew I was destined to meet my soulmate, and that they would perfect for me in every way, but you exceeded all of my expectations. Also, not to kill the mood or anything, but we really need to shower and get ready or that bus is going to leave without us.”

“Will you shower with me?” Kurt asked, meekly. “I just need to feel you close to me right now.”

“Your wish is my command, Monseigneur,” he replied, small smile on his face.

“Nice accent!” Kurt said, impressed, as he shivered with tiny spike of arousal. “I’ve never heard you call me that before. You should _definitely_ call me that more often. It’s _really_ hot.”

“You know…” Blaine hesitated, reacting to Kurt’s arousal, “if we _multitask_ – and maybe even use a little bit of _magic_ – we should have enough time for another round of sex before we leave.”

“I like the way you think, _Alpha_ ,” he said, leaning in to kiss Blaine, while Blaine growled with desire.

\---

When the boys got to Dalton shortly before 6am, they were happy to note that they were not the last ones to arrive; the group was still waiting on one other boy to show up.

Wes’s eyes grew wide as he saw them from across the parking lot and hurried his way toward them. “Where is your tie?” he asked Blaine in a panic. “Please tell me you did not leave it at home. We don’t have enough time for you to go back and get it. We leave in less than 10 minutes. And you,” he looked at Kurt, “really need to do something about that giant hickey on your neck.”

Kurt’s hand immediately flew up to cover his neck in the exact spot he knew there would be a mark. He pressed his hand to his skin for just a second, and when he pulled it away, the hickey was gone. “Better?”

Wes nodded, but still looked completely panicked, while Blaine grumbled under his breath about preferring to be able to see the mark he left. Blaine then looked over at Wes, sighing at his expression. “Calm down Wes,” he replied in a soothing, mellow voice. Blaine reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out his tie, showing it to Wes. “See? My tie is right here. I didn’t have enough time to put it on before I left the house; and I couldn’t put it on in the car because I was driving. It’s okay. You can relax now.”

As Blaine affixed his tie, Wes took a deep breath and let it out slowly while nodding. “Sorry. We’ve already had a few uniform emergencies this morning – one of which is still yet to be resolved – so I’m sorry if I’m a little on edge. Plus, Greg still isn’t here yet either.”

“Isn’t that Greg over there?” Kurt asked, pointing to a boy exiting a car that just pulled up to the school.

“Yes, that’s him,” Wes confirmed. “Okay, that’s everyone. Alright, I need to let Mr. Lauriette know that we’re all assembled.”

“Wait, Wes?” Kurt said, getting his attention before he ran off. “What’s the unresolved uniform emergency? Maybe I can help?”

“The pocket on Matt’s blazer ripped,” Wes answered. “He’s been trying to get a hold of his mom to ask her to bring his other blazer to the competition, but she hasn’t responded yet, so we don’t know if she got the messages he left.”

“If it’s just a torn pocket, I have a sewing kit in my bag. I can fix it for him,” he offered.

“Would you? That would be amazing!” Wes told him. “You go talk to him, I’ll go talk to Mr. Lauriette, and we’ll hit the road.”

\---

Kurt and Blaine walked over to where Matt was standing, reading something on his phone. Blaine nudged Kurt, silently encouraging him to talk to Matt, letting Kurt know that he was there for him. Kurt nodded at him before approaching Matt and politely interrupted him. “Excuse me? Matt?”

Matt gave Kurt a cautious glance. “Yes?”

“Wes told me that you had a small wardrobe issue. I happen to have a sewing kit with me, and I’m very good with a needle and thread. I could fix your blazer pocket for you, if you want,” he replied.

“Why would you want to help me?” Matt asked, skeptically. “After the things I said about you – the things I accused you of… It doesn’t make sense that you’d be nice to me. I know I wouldn’t be if I were in your shoes.”

“You’re my teammate,” Kurt answered. “Helping you is helping the team. And if there is something that I can do to help my team, I will – as long as it’s ethical. Sewing a ripped pocket falls within those parameters. And we can’t win Sectionals if we look sloppy.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Matt took off his blazer and handed it to Kurt. “And, Kurt? I’m sorry. For the things I said to you. I was out of line. And I’m sorry about… _eavesdropping_ …on your phone call too. I know I shouldn’t have, but…”

“I appreciate the apology,” Kurt told him, just as Mr. Lauriette called for everyone’s attention.

“Alright boys, we’re about to leave!” the faculty advisor shouted. “I want a single file line at the bus. You will give me your name before you board, so I can check you off the list. Then you will find a seat and remain there for the duration of the trip.”

\---

The bus ride to Sectionals was uneventful. Kurt repaired Matt’s blazer then quizzed Blaine on his French vocabulary. Once they got to the school were the competition was being held, Mr. Lauriette checked the group in, and they went to their assigned greenroom to warmup.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asked Kurt quietly, after they’d completed their warmup exercises. “You seem very melancholy.”

“The New Directions are just down the hall,” he began. “Part of me wants to go say ‘hi’ and see everyone; but the other part is scared of what will happen if I do. I’m trying to put it out of my head until after we perform, but…”

“It’s hard,” Blaine said, finishing Kurt’s statement for him.

“Yeah; it is,” he agreed.

“Look, Kurt, I know what Rachel said in her text, but you just have to have faith that your friends – your _brother_ – would not abandon you because you prioritized your safety over show choir,” Blaine told him. “If they are your _real_ friends – which I’m sure at least some of them are, especially Sam and Finn – they would understand; and they wouldn’t fault you for it. We have _at least_ 15 minutes – maybe longer – in between the last performance and the awards ceremony; you can talk to them then. I’ll be nearby if you need me; unless you want me to go with you?”

“I would very much like to you have you by my side when I see them,” Kurt replied, bashfully.

\---

As the Warblers left the auditorium to go backstage after The Hipsters’ performance, they walked past where the New Directions were sitting. Several of Kurt’s former teammates excitedly smiled and waved at him, mouthing the words ‘good luck’ as he passed by them. Sam gave him a double thumbs-up, while Mercedes winked at him and whispered, ‘break a leg, boo’.

Kurt’s nerves relaxed, and he smiled and waved back at them. Once they’d reached the backstage area and awaited their signal to go on stage, Blaine stood next to Kurt rubbing a soothing hand over Kurt’s back. “See? Your friends still care about you,” Blaine told him.

“Yeah,” he said, nodding. “I still have questions I need them to answer, but seeing them be supportive like that helped a lot. Takes away a lot of the worry I had; makes it a little easier to breathe.”

They were given the signal to take their places, and the curtain rose. The Warblers’ performed the three songs that they had rehearsed, and their performance went off without a hitch. Everyone hit all their notes and dance steps when and how they were supposed to. Their routine was _flawless_. When they finished they were given a standing ovation, and all the boys were hugging each other and smiling as they ran off stage.

“That was incredible!” Wes exclaimed, once they were all safely backstage. “I don’t think we’ve ever had a competition performance go so well before. And the crowd _loved_ it! Alright everyone, we have to get back to our seats in the auditorium. New Directions will be going on soon.”

\---

The music for New Directions first song began and Kurt almost got whiplash turning around to see Sam and Quinn entering from the back of the auditorium singing lead on the opening duet. _**< <**Oh my god! **> >**_Kurt silently exclaimed to Blaine, with a giant smile on his face. _**< <**I think I just got my answer as to why Rachel was so nervous about losing. Mr. Schue took the duet away from her and Finn. They hadn’t settled on a song yet before I left, but it was definitely supposed to be Rachel and Finn singing, not Sam and Quinn. **> >**_

**_< <_** _Sam and Quinn sound amazing though, **> >**_ Blaine commented.

_**< <**You can say that again, **> >**_ he agreed.

Once the duet had ended, and the next song began, Kurt once again gasped in shock. _**< <**Holy shit, that’s Santana on lead! Mr. Schue took away Rachel’s _solo _too? No wonder she’s pissed! **> >**_

The group’s third and final number began, and Kurt watched as almost everyone was given a chance to shine. The New Directions last song was a group number in which they had split up the verses so that different members would sing a line or two before everyone came together for the chorus. Mike and Lauren were the only two members that did not have a featured vocal in the group number; and Kurt had a strong suspicion that it was _their_ idea to remain in the background. When the song ended the auditorium was once again on their feet, giving the group a standing ovation.

\---

The Warblers were back inside their greenroom awaiting the judges’ decision. Kurt was just about to ask for permission to visit the New Directions when there was a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was Sam. “Uh, hey guys. Sorry to interrupt,” he began addressing the group, “I just wanted to come by and say hi to Kurt; if that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay, Sam,” Wes said, motioning him into the room. “By the way, congratulations to you and the rest of your group. Your duet was incredible. You sounded amazing. The judges have a very tough decision to make.”

“Thanks, man,” Sam said. “All of you guys were awesome too. Especially you, Blaine. It figures that Kurt would snag himself a talented frontman.” He motioned for Kurt to follow him to the far corner of the room then spoke directly to him in hushed tones that only the werewolves in the room could hear. “Dude, I don’t really have a lot of time. I told everyone I was going to use the bathroom. I just wasn’t sure when I’d get a chance to talk to you alone. I wanted to say thank you for your help with getting my dad a new job. He starts on Monday. The pay is _way_ better than what he was making at his old job too; and it has got better benefits! My dad told me they said you recommended him for the position? I don’t know what to say, man. ‘Thank you’ just doesn’t seem like enough.”

“Oh, he got the job? That’s awesome!” Kurt replied. “I knew he’d had his interview, but last I’d heard he still needed to meet with the warehouse supervisor. And, honestly, it’s Blaine and his mom you should be thanking, not me. Blaine is the one that suggested we ask his mom for help; and she’s the one that hired your dad. All I did was provide your dad’s phone number.”

“You still helped; and I’m still grateful,” Sam told him. “So, thank you.” Sam hugged Kurt, lifting him off the ground with the force of his hug.

“You’re welcome, Sam. Now put me down,” he said, laughing.

“Right. Sorry,” Sam said, sheepishly, putting Kurt back down on the floor. Sam looked up and saw Blaine smiling at them then motioned Blaine over to talk. “Thank you for your help. My family was so close to losing everything; and now because of you, your mom, and Kurt we aren’t going to be forced out of our home. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”

“Your friendship means a lot to Kurt,” Blaine told him. “To me, that means you’re practically family. And we take care of our own. You don’t have to thank us, because this is our way of saying ‘thank you’ to you. You were a friend to Kurt when he really needed one. We can’t thank you enough for that.”

Sam sniffed back the tears threatening to escape and hugged Blaine. “Thanks, man. Alright, well, I really gotta get back.” He started to back away toward the exit but stopped before leaving and in his regular speaking voice added, “I’ll see you both at the party tonight?”

Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. “What party?”

Sam hesitated in the doorway looking back at Kurt. “Uh, your going away party, obviously,” he replied. “What? Did you forget about it already?”

“No. I didn’t forget,” Kurt began, hesitantly. “But Rachel texted me yesterday saying that you guys all voted to cancel it.”

“What!? Why would we cancel your party, dude?” Sam asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Because when she called me on Tuesday I not only refused to tell her what the Warblers were doing, but I refused to listen to her pleas that I transfer back to McKinley,” he said. “I sort of blew up at her.”

“Wait. Rachel called you?” Sam checked. When Kurt nodded, he continued, “After we got the Sectionals schedule on Tuesday, she forbid all of us from talking to you. Said it was so that we couldn’t accidentally give you any information about what we were doing. Even got Mr. Schue to agree to it. Hell, Finn was even told he couldn’t tell Burt or Carole anything about glee club, so that _they_ couldn’t accidentally give something away to you. Everyone _only_ went along with it because no one wanted another Jesse/Vocal Adrenaline situation; or another instance like what happened to you guys at last year’s Sectionals – with Coach Sue leaking your setlist. It wasn’t personal, dude. At least, on our part anyway. I mean, I technically wasn’t even supposed to talk to you the other day when I delivered your pizza. That’s why I wanted to talk to you in private, so they wouldn’t find out I broke the no contact rule – even if we didn’t talk about glee club – and also because of, you know, _other_ reasons. And now you’re telling me she called you herself on Tuesday? _And_ she texted you again yesterday? When she wouldn’t even let us reply to texts to let you know _why_ we couldn’t talk?”

“Wait, _that’s_ why none of you would return my texts and calls? Because _she_ forbid it?” Kurt asked, outraged. “Wow… And you had no idea the party was cancelled? So, what, was she was just planning on going through with hosting a party for me without having me actually be there? Make it look like I was a no-show? Then convince all of you that I’ve ‘moved on’ and don’t care about you guys anymore? Is that what she wanted? The nerve of her… No wonder she didn’t want me visiting my dad this weekend.”

“She told you not to visit _your dad_?” Sam asked, shocked. “Look, man, I dunno what she was thinking, but there was no vote. As far as any of us know you’re still supposed to be coming over to her house later tonight. In fact, she was just reminding everyone about the party before I left to talk to you. Everyone has been so pumped to party with you tonight and spend the weekend with you too; especially Finn and Mercedes.” He heard a noise and stuck his head out of the door to look down the hall. “Shoot, I gotta go. Talk to you later? And good luck!” When Kurt nodded at him, Sam left the room to return to the New Directions.

As soon as Sam left, Blaine hugged Kurt tightly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

Pulling back from the hug, Kurt smiled at him appreciatively. “Don’t be,” Kurt told him. “I’m glad I know the truth. I mean, I understand them being protective over their setlist and everything – especially after the things they’ve dealt with in the past when it comes to competitions. But this is _me_ we’re talking about. I was a part of that group when those things happened; I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of them. They _know_ I would never put them through that again; that I don’t believe in cheating to win. Guess the pressure of wanting to win really got to them.”

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment before he asked, “Hey, what would you think about us inviting the New Directions to our afterparty? At the banquet hall? There will be plenty of food there for everyone. And that way you can still party with all your friends like you planned.”

“I think that sounds like a great idea, Blaine,” Wes interjected. “Let’s put it to a vote. All those in favor of inviting the New Directions to the Warbler afterparty, raise your hand.” Wes looked around the room then continued. “It’s unanimous. After the results are announced, the council will accompany Kurt and Blaine to the New Directions greenroom to extend a formal invite to the McKinley choir to join us at the banquet hall.”

Kurt looked around the room with tears in his eyes and smiled. “Thanks, guys,” he said. “I really appreciate that.”

\---

All three show choirs stood on the stage for the awards ceremony. The head judge walked onto the stage and greeted everybody before reading the results. The Hipsters were awarded third place then were ushered off the stage. There was a pause before the first place announcement while the head judge opened a different envelope. The judge gave the card a confused glance, then quickly put a large smile on his face. “And in first place… It’s a tie! Congratulations to the Dalton Academy Warblers _and_ the McKinley High New Directions! You are _both_ moving on to Regionals!”

Everyone started celebrating, jumping up and down, and hugging each other. Finn was the first to break away from New Directions to run over and give Kurt a hug. The rest of the group quickly followed his lead to congratulate Kurt and the rest of the Warblers. The New directions were handed the first place trophy, while the Warblers were give the remaining second place trophy. When the head judge handed Blaine the award, he apologized for not having a second 1st place trophy to give them, and told him the Warblers would get a new trophy plate in the mail instead.

Once the commotion died down, and the show choirs had left the stage, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, and Thad all went to the New Directions greenroom, while the rest of the Warblers went to their own greenroom to pack their things up.

“Knock, knock!” Kurt called out cheerfully, as he knocked on the doorframe of the room where all his former teammates were. “New Directions, if I may? The Warblers and I would like to extend a formal invitation to our celebratory afterparty this afternoon.”

Wes jumped in to continue as soon as Kurt finished his sentence. “We have a small banquet hall rented out in Westerville from 2-6pm. There will be free food, drinks, music, and karaoke. You are all welcome to join us – parents and directors as well,” he added, looking at Mr. Schue.

“And, yes, Rachel, that even includes you,” Kurt said, staring straight at Rachel, who was looking everywhere except at the Warblers in the front of the room.

Finn and several of the other New Directions expressed confusion over what Kurt meant by that, and asked him what they should do about the party at Rachel’s house. “I was informed yesterday that the party at Rachel’s had been cancelled. So, we,” Kurt said, motioning to himself and the other Warblers in the room, “talked and thought that inviting you to join us would be the next best thing.”

Before anyone in New Directions could reply, David continued, “We realize that Westerville isn’t exactly next door, and that you all have to take a 40-minute bus ride back to Lima first, but it is not quite noon yet. It will take us about 2 hours to get back ourselves. We figure, if you leave Lima as soon as your bus arrives back, you’d be at the banquet hall by 2:30 at the latest? Which will give us plenty of time to double check there’s enough food for everyone; and pick up more if there isn’t.”

Blaine nodded in agreement and picked up where David left off. “Exactly. We also thought this would be a nice way to celebrate _Kurt_. All of his former teammates and his current teammates together in one place. A way to say goodbye to the New Directions, and welcome to the Warblers. Almost like a passing of the baton, so-to-speak. Also, it would be a nice way for us all to get to know one another as well. Because any friend of Kurt, is a friend mine – of all of us.”

“And it’s also a great way to celebrate _both_ of our victories here today,” Thad added.

All of the New Directions – including Rachel – happily agreed to go to the party then began arranging a carpool to get everyone there. The visiting Warblers made sure they had the address of the banquet hall before heading back to their own greenroom.

\---

The warblers arrived back at Dalton a little after 1:30pm. Most went home to change before the party, while others went straight to the banquet hall to begin setting up. Kurt had called his parents on the ride back to Dalton to let them know what was going on with the party. He told them that he, Finn, and Blaine would be home – in Lima – before 8pm.

“You guys coming to the hall to set up?” Wes asked Kurt and Blaine as they were getting off the bus.

The two boys exchanged a look with one another. “I think we’re going to head home first. Get in a little _private_ celebration while we can, you know?” Blaine answered.

“I should have guessed that’d be the case,” Wes responded, rolling his eyes. “Just don’t be _too_ late to the party, okay?”

“The faster you let us leave here, the sooner we can show up at the banquet hall,” Kurt told him.

“Go!” he replied, laughing, and shooing them away.

They raced over to Blaine’s car then hurried home. The two boys began stripping off their uniforms as soon as they stepped foot into the house. “Did you still want me to… _you know_?” Kurt asked, hesitantly, once they reached their bed.

“Top?” Blaine checked. “Yeah, I would love that. Unless you don’t want to…?”

“No, I do. I _really_ do, actually,” he agreed. “You’ll need to be patient with me though. I’ve never done this before.”

“I trust you. Just like you trusted me when we first mated,” Blaine told him. “Follow your instincts. And I don’t necessarily mean your wolf ones either. Do what feels right.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed him sweetly. The kiss soon turned desperate and needy, causing Kurt to shove Blaine onto the bed then climb on top of him. The two boys rutted together as they made out, occasionally separating their mouths for air, only to begin to kiss each other’s necks instead. Finally, Kurt pulled away so that he could grab the lube out of the nightstand.

“What? No magic?” Blaine asked, playfully, eyeing the bottle of lube in Kurt’s hand.

“I want to do this right the first time,” he answered, seriously.

Blaine leaned up and captured Kurt’s lips with his own. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea,” he said, as soon as the kiss broke.

Kurt smiled at him before beginning to kiss his way down Blaine’s torso. He settled in between Blaine’s legs then popped the cap on the bottle of lube before pouring a generous amount into his hand. As Kurt began to finger Blaine open, he took the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth and started to gently suck.

“Fuck, baby, that feels really good,” Blaine said, breathily, in between moans of pleasure.

Kurt took his time making sure that Blaine was properly stretched before finally pulling off of him and removing his fingers. “You ready?” he checked, adjusting their positions.

“I’m ready,” Blaine agreed.

Kurt lined himself up with Blaine’s hole and began to gently push inside of him. “Holy shit, you are _tight_!” he said, as he slowly rocked into his mate.

“That’s because I’ve never had anything as big as your dick inside of me before,” he replied. “But damn, does it feel good!”

Kurt finally bottomed out and allowed Blaine some time to adjust. He soon found a nice, easy rhythm that was able to satisfy both of them, without overwhelming Blaine. “I can see why you enjoy topping so much. Your ass feels amazing around my cock!” Kurt moaned.

“And your cock feels amazing in my ass, so we’re even,” Blaine told him. “You can go faster. Please.”

Kurt picked up speed and began thrusting at much more vigorous pace. “Oh, wow, that feels good.”

“Oh my god!” Blaine moaned. “I am so happy we’re doing this right now. You feel a million times better than my dildo ever did. This is incredible. Fuck! Right there, baby! Yes, that’s the spot! Keep doing that!”

Kurt continued to pound into Blaine, hitting his prostate every other thrust, until his energy started to wane. “I can tell you’re not close yet, and neither am I, but I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up. How do you do it all the time?”

“Alpha hormones, I guess,” he answered. “You want me to take over? Ride you?”

“Please,” Kurt replied. Before the word could completely leave Kurt’s mouth, Blaine had flipped him onto his back, with Kurt still fully seated inside of him. They took a second to readjust their positions, then Blaine began to move swiftly, impaling himself on Kurt’s cock. Kurt moaned loudly at the new sensation before exclaiming, “We need to do this more often! You look amazing from this angle.”

“I will happily ride you whenever you want me to,” Blaine agreed. He maneuvered himself so that Kurt’s cock was once again hitting his prostate. “Fuck, baby, I’m close!”

“Bite me, please! I need you to bite me,” Kurt begged, reaching for Blaine’s cock and beginning to stroke him in a firm grip.

Blaine elongated his fangs and bit down hard on Kurt’s neck, causing Kurt’s orgasm to rush out of him. Feeling Kurt pulsate inside of him as he came tipped Blaine over the edge. He rode out their orgasms before collapsing on top of Kurt. He took a second to catch his breath then gently lifted himself off of Kurt and onto the bed next to him. “Have I told you recently that I love you?” Blaine asked, with a dopey smile on his face.

Kurt giggled before responding, “Yes; but I’m always willing to hear it again.”

“Oh, well, in that case: I love you,” Blaine told him, then kissed him sweetly.

“I love you too,” he replied as soon as the kiss broke.

“I wish we could stay in bed and enjoy round two, but we have a party to get to; and we’re already late,” Blaine said, regretfully. “The party starts in five minutes, and it takes ten to get to the banquet hall. Plus, we still have to shower and get dressed.”

“Or…” Kurt said, hesitantly. He sat up and did an elaborate hand gesture then whispered a word Blaine had never heard before.

Suddenly, Blaine felt clean and refreshed; his hair was neatly styled, and he was dressed in a casual outfit of jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and cardigan. Kurt was also clean and fully dressed in jeans, a thin sweater, and a blazer, with his hair styled to perfection.

“Do you mean to tell me you’ve been capable of magically taking showers and getting dressed this whole time? And yet you waste a _minimum_ of 25 minutes a day in the bathroom getting ready, even when we’re running late for school?” Blaine asked.

“I prefer actual showers,” he replied, shrugging.

“If we weren’t already running late, I would strip you naked and punish you for that,” Blaine said, playfully.

“Promises, promises…” he replied, flirtatiously, getting up off the bed and running into the living room, laughing.

Blaine took off after him, catching up to him rather quickly. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, from behind, pulled him close and began nibbling on Kurt’s neck. “Mmm…or maybe I’ll just punish you later tonight when we’re at your dad’s house. Alone. In your magically sealed and soundproofed bedroom. So your family won’t be able to hear you scream.”

“Oh dear god please yes!” Kurt moaned, feeling the stirring of arousal.

Blaine quickly backed away and went to retrieve his and Kurt’s overnight bags from their bedroom. “Or, then again, maybe not.”

When Blaine returned to the living room, Kurt looked at him with sad, puppy dog eyes, and said, “That’s cruel. Getting my hopes up like that.”

“It’s called ‘punishment’. But… You can always change my mind, Monseigneur.” He winked at Kurt, double checked that they had everything they needed, then tossed Kurt his car keys. “You’re driving tonight.”

Kurt caught the keys then walked over and gave Blaine a soft, quick kiss. “Call me Monseigneur again and I will completely forgive you for all of your teasing,” he whispered, seductively.

“Well, _Monseigneur_ , how could I refuse an offer like that?” Blaine asked, playfully. He gave Kurt another quick kiss, then smiled at him sweetly. “Come on; we have a party to get to. We’ve got a lot to celebrate tonight.”

“Yeah, we do,” he agreed, softly, smiling at Blaine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you for reading and following along on this journey. I do have a sequel in the works but due to real life obligations it will be several months before the sequel is fully drafted and ready to post. I am trying my best to get it done as quickly as possible to minimize the wait though. Again, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone cares, but I got bored and made a rough sketch of what I envisioned the basement apartment where Kurt & Blaine live to look like. Click [HERE](https://kiwiwritesstuff.tumblr.com/image/181897337907) too see it.


End file.
